Mon Ange Gardien
by Cococinelle
Summary: Harry se fait battre par les Dursley. Il fini ses vacances avec les Weasley et Hermione. Cependant, il passe beaucoup de temps avec son ennemi de toujours. Je sais, ce résumé est pourris! Mais bon, venez lire! STANDBY
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: HPDM et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Rating : **Je metM par précaution parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire des lemon ou non ! donc je met M, on sais jamais! lol

**Résumé : **Ba en fait je sais pas du tout où je vais donc je peus pas vous dire ! Je ne sais même pas si le titre va avoir un rapport avec l'histoire ! Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que je veux faire mais ça peut toujours changer entre temps ! Mais vous pouvez toujours venir lire ça me ferais plaisir ! lol ! (Coco qui se met à genou !)

**Petite note de l'auteur : **Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic ! C'est la toute première fois que j'écris une fic alors j'aimerais bien avoir quelques reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Que ce soit des critiques ou bien des compliments (enfin j'espère qu'il y en aura quand même ! lol) ou même des suggestions. Tout commentaire est la bienvenue !

* * *

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 1

Joyeux Anniversaire Harry !

Il faisait sombre. Aucun bruit ne perçait le silence de la nuit. Dans cette petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, un garçon assez petit, et très maigre ne dormait toujours pas.

Allongé sur le dos de son lit une place, fixant pensivement le plafond, il attendait, attendait, et attendait encore que les secondes passent, puis les minutes, ainsi que les heures et les longues journées qui le séparait de la rentrée. Ses vacances chez les Dursley n'étaient que corvées et insultes.

En effet, depuis que son parrain Sirius était mort, l'oncle Vernon a repris ses « bonne habitude », à savoir crier et insulter Harry. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Sirius était revenu de derrière le voile grâce, au si détesté professeur de Potion, Severus Snape.

Tante Pétunia ne cessait de prendre Harry pour un esclave en exigent de lui que le petit déjeuné soit prêt a 7h, que le jardin soit tondu, que le salon doit dépoussiéré, balayé, rangé…

Même Dudley s'y m'était pour lui pourrir ses vacances. Il frappait Harry au moins une fois par jour. Il était devenu de plus en plus brutal par rapport a Harry à cause du régime draconien que lui faisait subir sa mère ainsi que toute la famille au grand damne d'Harry qui n'avait déjà que la peau sur les os.

A chaque rentrée de vacance, Pompom, l'infirmière de Poudlard, s'affairait à lui faire gagner quelques kilos qu'il reperdait malheureusement à chaque vacance passée chez les Dursley.

Elle ne cessait de crier et rouspéter après le directeur de l'état dans lequel revenait Harry de chaque vacance. Il était recouvert d'ecchymoses, de bleus, d'hématomes en tout genre. Mais le directeur répétait que c'était pour la sécurité d'Harry et qu'il n'avait pas le choix depuis que Voldemort était revenu plus puissant que jamais.

Ron avait conseillé à Harry que puisque maintenant ils avaient le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard, il pouvait lancer des sorts sur Dudley pour lui apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à un sorcier mais Hermione avait fait remarqué que Voldemort ne savait pas où se cachait Harry et qu'en utilisant sa magie il risquerait de se faire repérer par les mangemorts vu que le sang d'Harry coule désormais dans les veines du Lord Noir. De plus, Vernon lui avait confisqué sa baguette.

Harry était perdu dans sa rêverie sur sa vie s'il avait pu vivre avec son parrain. Sa montre sonna tout a coup, signalant qu'il était 00h00 et que s'était son anniversaire.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry » se dit-il avec un soupire.

A ce moment là, un bruit de choc contre la fenêtre l'étonna. Harry tourna le regard vers la droite et vit 4 volatiles, dont Hedwige, s'agglutiner devant la vitre. Harry se leva avec entrain et espérait que ses amis lui ont envoyé de la nourriture en tant que cadeau. Ses amis savaient dans quelle situation où il se trouvait et lui envoyait de temps en temps de la nourriture.

Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas et Harry se retenait de mendier de la nourriture car il savait qu'une telle demande allait affoler madame Weasley.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et Hedwige se posa immédiatement sur son épaule droite et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille. Elle lui apportait une lettre ainsi qu'un colis d'Hermione. Coq et deux hiboux gris se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Harry pour s'y poser.

Harry fut déçu de voir que Coq était venu seul sans le vieil hibou de la famille Weasley et sans paquet ce qui voulait dire que, cette fois-ci, Molly ne lui avait pas envoyée ses merveilleux pâtés fait maison.

« Il faudra que tu continu de te serrer la ceinture Harry » dit-il en soupirant.

Puis il se tourna vers l'un des deux hiboux qui, il savait, lui apportait des nouvelles de Sirius.

« Je suis désolé Hedwige mais je vais d'abord lire la lettre de Sirius. Je veux savoir s'il va bien. » dit-il en débarrassant sa belle chouette blanche du petit paquet qu'elle portait ainsi que la lettre.

Il s'avança vers le bureau et détachât le paquet et la lettre du premier hibou qui s'envola par la fenêtre, sa mission était terminée.

Harry remarqua que la lettre venait de Hagrid et la posa donc sur son bureau et débarrassa le deuxième hibou qui repartit lui aussi à l'instar du premier et commença la lecture de cette lettre tant attendue.

_Mon cher filleul,_

_Tout d'abord je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Tu as maintenant 17 ans, et donc tu es presque un Homme. J'espère donc que le cadeau que je t'offre te servira et qu'il de t'aidera lorsque tu en aura besoin._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te prendre avec moi pour les vacances mais je n'étais pas encore rétablit et de toute façon Albus ne l'aurais jamais permit pour ta propre sécurité._

_Je ne peux toujours pas te dire où je loge en ce moment mais ne t'inquiète pas tout se passe bien pour moi. Je me remets petit à petit. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire._

_Je dois te dire que je m'en fais pour toi, j'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais plus que la peau sur les os et que ces sales moldu ne te donnait pas à manger. Est-ce vrai ? Si c'est le cas dit le moi je viendrais te chercher que Dumbledore soit d'accord ou pas. J'ai promit à James que je prendrais soin de toi et je le ferais coûte que coûte. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de temps emprisonner à Azkaban loin de mon filleul._

_On se verra bientôt. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. _

_Affectueusement,_

_Ton parrain qui t'aime plus que tout._

_S.B_

Harry était heureux que son parrain aille bien et qu'ils se verront bientôt. Il relu plusieurs fois la lettre et la rangea bien soigneusement dans une petite boîte situé dans le tiroir de son chevet. Cette boîte contenait toute les lettre que son parrain lui écrivait mais aussi les lettres qui lui étaient précieuses.

Harry ouvrit enfin le paquet que Sirius lui avait offert et s'étonna quand il découvrit un livre sur les relations entre Homme et Femme et comment décrypter les différents signaux que peuvent émettre un homme à une femme ou d'une femme a un homme. Il se demandait pourquoi son parrain lui avait offert ce genre de livre.

Harry ouvrit le livre et vit que son parrain avait écrit quelque chose sur la première page du livre.

_Harry,_

_Tu et grand désormais et je pense donc que tu es en âge de fréquenter plus intimement des filles de ton âge. Je ne sait pas si tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un a poudlard mais Ron m'a dit que non donc c'est pourquoi je t'offre ce livre._

_J'aurais pu te conseiller moi-même car tu sais bien que lorsque j'était a l'école avec ton père j'avais un certain succès auprès de la gent féminine. Sans me vanter je peux te certifier qu'elle ne repartait jamais déçu si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Une petite rougeur apparue sur les joues d'Harry gêné de la vision qu'il avait d'un Sirius adolescent bourreau des cœurs. Il continua toutefois sa lecture.

_Mais avec ce livre tu aura sans doute quelques réponses à certaine de tes questions. Si toutefois il te reste quelques questions n'hésitent pas à m'en parler sur n'importe quel sujet que ce soit. Comme le sexe par exemple._

Rerougeur sur les joues d'Harry qui ne se voyait vraiment pas poser ce genre de question a son parrain.

_Ne soit pas timide ! Je suis là pour ça !_

_Alors je te dis bonne lecture._

_S.B_

Harry sourit et referma le livre pour le poser sur sa table de chevet. Puis détachât la lettre que portait Coq qui repartit chez les Weasley assez déçut de ne pas découvrir de paquet ni de cadeaux. Il lu rapidement la lettre qui le rempli de joie.

_Joyeux anniversaire vieux frère !_

_Je ne t'ai pas envoyé ton cadeau parce que j'aimerai te le donner en main propre. Maman a demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais finir tes vacances à la maison. Après quelques hésitations, il a finalement accepté sachant que ce serait cruel de ne pas te laisser passer tes vacances avec les gens qui t'aime. On viendra te chercher en voiture demain à 10h. On est désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt mais tu devais venir qu'après demain mais je ne pouvais pas attendre alors j'ai fais pression sur mes parents, aidé bien sur de Fred et George ! _

_J'espère que tes moldus seront d'accord. De toute façon, qu'ils le veulent ou non, nous on vient te chercher !_

_Hermione nous rejoindra au terrier dans une semaine._

_A demain Harry ! Et encore joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

_Ron._

Harry était tellement content d'apprendre que demain il pourrait enfin quitter son oncle et sa tante. Le seul problème était de savoir s'ils accepteraient qu'ils partent sachant que plus personnes ne fera les corvées à leur place. Mais il trouvera bien un argument de poids pour les faire changer d'avis.

Il passa au paquet d'Hermione. Il déchira le papier cadeau et decouvrat un petit mot collé sur la petite boîte.

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

_J'espère que mon présent de plaira. Toutefois je doute que tu saches ce que c'est réellement. Mais je vais te laisser chercher et réfléchir toute la semaine et tu me diras si tu as trouvé ou non sa véritable fonction. Mais je doute que tu trouves car c'est un objet très ancien assez rare._

_Bonne recherche et à bientôt !_

_Hermione._

Harry curieux de savoir ce que lui avait offert Hermione déchira le papier cadeau et ouvrit une petite boite carré et assez plate, en velours noir, qui renfermait un magnifique bracelet en or blanc sertit d'émeraude.

Harry trouva le bracelet magnifique et pensa qu'il a dut coûter à sa meilleure amie une petite fortune. Il s'apprêtait à attacher le bijou à son poigné mais se ravisa en se rappelant qu'elle avait parlé que ce bracelet était particulier.

Il ne voulait pas courir un quelconque risque et remis soigneusement le magnifique bijou dans sa petite boite de velours. Il la posa sur le livre de Sirius et ouvrit la dernière lettre.

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

_Comme je savait que tu n'aurait pas de gâteau je t'en ai fait un ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! _

_Je voulais t'offrir un œuf de dragon mais je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu l'élever pour cause de place. En plus, le professeur Dumbledore, m'en a dissuadé._

_Je pense que le cadeau dans le paquet te plaira bien plus que n'importe quel œuf que j'airai pu t'offrir !_

_Passe de bonne fin de vacances et j'ai hâte de te revoir à la rentrée !_

_Hagrid._

Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un vieu vif d'or très abimé avec un petit mot.

_C'était le vif d'or d'entraînement de ton père lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Ton père me l'avait offert à sa dernière année me disant qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. J'espère ce vif d'or te fera plaisir._

_Hagrid._

Harry était tellement heureux présentement. Il se sentait tellement aimé. Et il allait finir ses vacances chez les Weasley qu'il considérait un peu comme sa famille.

Il était près d'une heure du matin et il sentit alors la fatigue le gagner. Se rappelant qu'il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain pour préparer le petit déjeuner et faire sa valise, il partit se coucher.

Il s'endormi avec un sourire au lèvre sachant qu'il serait bientôt au terrier.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre est fini et j'aimerais juste avoir 1 ou 2 reviews pour savoir si je continu ou pas ! 

Sur ce, gros biyooxx à tous ceux qui m'ont lu (il doit pas y en avoir des masses mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre !) !

A bientôt j'espère !


	2. Mission impossible

**Auteur:** Cococinelle

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples :** HPDM et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Yes ! Je viens de me faire tatouer ! Je suis trop contente ! J'espère que mon chapitre 2 vous plaira !

**

* * *

**

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 2

Mission impossible

Il était 6h00 du matin et le réveil d'Harry se mit à sonner.

Comme d'habitude il avait du mal à se lever. Surtout qu'il ne s'était pas couché très tôt la veille ce qui ne facilitait absolument pas son réveil.

Son bras droit se leva et s'abattit sur le pauvre réveil qui osait perturber son sommeil.

Cependant 10 minute plus tard, après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit, Harry se rappela qu'aujourd'hui, il partait chez Ron, ce qui l'encouragea à se lever.

Très motivé à cette pensé il se leva et partit prendre une douche rapide. Sa toilette terminé il alla préparer le petit déjeuné.

Il était 7h, et Harry se dit que son oncle et sa tante n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que son oncle lui permette de partir chez Ron jusqu'à la rentré.

Il ne trouva aucun argument qui aurait, ne serait-ce, qu'une infime chance, de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Il continua à réfléchir tout en préparant le petit déjeuné et ranger la cuisine.

Il venait de finir de faire la vaisselle, quand tante Pétunia arriva enfin dans la cuisine suivit de près par oncle Vernon. Harry se retourna et sourit à sa tante et son oncle.

« Bonjour » dit-il avec un grand sourire en leur servant leur petit déjeuné pendant qu'ils s'installaient à table. Tante Pétunia était étonné et Oncle Vernon le regarda avec suspicion.

« Qu'est ce que tu manigance mon garçon » rétorqua Vernon de sa grosse voix.

« Mais rien ! Enfin, je voulais juste vous demander si je pouvais finir les vacances chez les Weasley » avait dit Harry d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas énerver son oncle sous peine de ne pouvoir partir plus tôt de cette satanée maison.

« Et pourquoi te laisserais-je partir chez ces monstres ? » à cette phrase Harry bouillonnait de rage mais réussit tant bien que mal à se calmer. Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire capoter son projet de départ.

« S'il vous plait oncle Vernon, je finirais mes corvées avant de partir ! Et puis Monsieur Weasley doit venir me chercher à 10h. Ils ne partiront pas avant que vous n'acceptiez. Et puis je ne serais plus dans vos jambes à longueur de journée ! » Harry espérait que son oncle allait accepter sa requête sachant qu'il détestait que des gens bizarre viennent chez lui.

Vernon regarda sa femme qui n'émis aucune objection puis après une intense réflexion posa son regard sur Harry avait un léger rictus qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

« Soit ! Mais avant de partir tu devras tondre le gazon, ranger le garage ainsi que le grenier, arroser les plantes de Pétunia et laver la voiture. ». Harry était effaré. Jamais il n'aurait fini tous cela à temps.

« Mais oncle Vernon jamais je n'aurais terminé a temps »

« C'est ton problème, pas le mien. Si tu veux allez chez ces gens, tu devra faire ce que je te dit ! Sinon, et bien tu restera ici !». Harry était désespéré, il se demanda comment il allait faire tous cela en aussi peu de temps. En plus il avait sa valise encore à faire. Soudain, il eut une illumination.

« Ne vous inquiété pas ! Tous sera fait avant 10h » rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'interdit de faire de la magie ici ! » tonna Vernon les sourcils froncés.

« Ne vous inquiété pas ! Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire ! Et de toute façon c'est vous qui avez ma baguette » dit il avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se mit au bureau et écrivit une lettre à l'attention de Dobby l'elfe de maison. Harry avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de la magie LUI-MÊME et non que quelqu'un d'autre allait en faire à sa place !

Et puis s'il y avait quelqu'un capable de l'aider c'était bien Dobby. En plus, il savait que ça allait faire plaisir à l'elfe de maison qui adorait lui rendre service.

Il appela Hedwige et lui attacha la lettre à la patte. Il la caressa du bout des doigts qu'elle mordilla avec des petits gloussements.

« Ma belle, j'ai une petite mission pour toi ! Pourrais-tu donner cette lettre à Dobby l'Elfe de maison à Poudlard le plus vite possible s'il te plait ? » Elle gloussa assez fortement et pris son envole par la fenêtre qui était ouverte.

Harry se détourna de l'horizon dans laquelle avait disparu sa chouette pour se concentrer sur le rangement de ses affaires qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Puis il descendit à la cuisine pour ranger et faire la vaisselle.

Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia devaient avoir bientôt fini de manger et Dudley devait bientôt descendre manger.

Il rangea la cuisine et donna à manger à son gros porc de cousin qui ne cessait de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes et de lui donner des coups lorsque ses parents ne regardaient pas.

De toute façons qu'ils voient ou pas n'aurait rien changé. Ils n'auront pas défendus Harry contre leur fils.

Lorsque tout le monde sortit de table, Harry pu enfin balayer la cuisine pour finir de la rendre aussi propre que l'on pouvait. Puis il remontât dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise.

Hedwige était partie depuis près de 2 heures et Harry venait de finir de faire sa valise et refermait sa malle lorsqu'il entendit un pop caractéristique du transplanage. Il fut content de voir que Dobby fut arrivé aussi vite. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Monsieur Harry Potter ! » dit l'elfe en se courbant bien bas. « Dobby est heureux que Monsieur Harry Potter ai fait appelle à lui ! Que puis-je faire pour Monsieur Harry Potter ? » Demandant Dobby en regardant Harry avec ses grand yeux globuleux. Harry avait renoncé à demander à Dobby de l'appeler simplement Harry.

« J'ai besoin de toi Dobby ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'aider ! » Dit Harry. « Je dois laver une voiture, ranger le garage et le grenier, tondre le gazon et arroser les fleures de tante Pétunia ! Et je n'aurais jamais le temps de tous faire avant 10h ! Je me demandais donc si tu pouvais ranger le grenier ainsi que le garage ? Comme ça on ne te verra pas et moi je pourrais m'occuper du reste ! »

« Monsieur Harry Potter peut compter sur Dobby Monsieur ! Dobby sera aussi discret qu'une mouche Monsieur. Dobby va de ce pas accomplir la tâche que Monsieur Harry Potter lui a confié ! » Dobby disparut dans un pop et Harry fut soulagé de savoir qu'il ne lui restait plus que la voiture a lavé, la pelouse a tondre et les fleures à arroser.

Il lava donc la voiture en 4ème vitesse et fut content que la voiture soit déjà passablement propre du fait qu'Harry la lavait une fois par semaine. C'est pourquoi, il finit de la laver en 30 minutes.

Il lui restait donc 30 minutes pour tondre et arroser les plantes. C'était jouable.

Et Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il finit ses corvées à la va vite à 9h50. Monsieur Weasley n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il rentra dans la maison couvert de sueur et courut prendre une douche rapide en 5 minute il était à peu près laver et habiller.

Il lui restait donc 5 minutes. Il entra dans sa chambre et vit Dobby l'attendre tranquillement debout devant son bureau.

« Dobby n'a pas fait de bruit Monsieur ! Dobby a accompli ses tâches dans le silence Monsieur ! »

« Je te remercie Dobby ! Sans toi je n'aurais pas pu finir à temps ! »

« Monsieur Harry Potter n'a pas a remercié Dobby ! Dobby a été heureux de pouvoir servir Harry Potter Monsieur. » Des pas lourd se firent entendre dans les escaliers et se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Harry.

« Merci infiniment Dobby ! Mais il faut que tu partes tout de suite ! Quelqu'un arrive ! On se reverra bientôt à Poudlard ! » Dit aussitôt Harry d'une voix presque affolée. Dobby ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« Au revoir Monsieur Harry Potter » Avait dit Dobby en se courbant bien bas et en partant dans un petit pop.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur un Dudley passablement énervé. Harry n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se faire taper dessus alors il esquiva son cousin lorsque celui-ci entra dans la chambre et descendit les escaliers en courant. Il se posta dans le salon devant l'oncle Vernon assis dans son fauteuil.

Celui-ci intrigué leva le regard de son journal sur Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pas la peine de me demander un délai de plus ! Si tu n'a pas terminé tes corvées tu ne partira pas ! Et tes monstres d'amis devront rentrer chez eux sans faire d'histoire et sans se faire remarquer ! » dit Vernon avec un sourire.

Il se félicitait d'avoir trouvé cette idée. Harry ne pouvait pas finir ses corvées à temps et lui pourrait encore l'utiliser comme servant et bonne à tout faire jusqu'à la rentrer.

Maintenant qu'Harry était grand, il était capable de faire toutes sortes de choses c'est pourquoi, avoir Harry pendant les grandes vacances n'était plus trop un malheur mais ce n'était toutefois, pas un bonheur non plus. La vue du jeune garçon chez lui l'énervait.

« Non je ne demande pas de délai ! C'était pour vous prévenir que j'avais fini mes tâches et que Monsieur Weasley allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Et puis j'aimerais récupérer ma baguette s'il vous plait ! ». Oncle Vernon était bouche bé. Il ne pouvait croire Harry. C'était strictement impossible.

Il se leva sans rien dire et partit inspecter le grenier. A ce moment la, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Harry tout excité courut ouvrir la porte. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Monsieur Weasley à droite, Ron à Gauche et les jumeaux derrière.

« Bonjour Harry ! » dit joyeusement Weasley père (oups j'ai oublié le nom de Monsieur Weasley ! Je suis impardonnable !)

« Bonjour Monsieur Weasley »

« Salut vieux frère ! Comment vas tu ? » lui demanda Ron

« ça va, mais franchement j'irais mieux quand nous seront parti d'ici ! » répondit Harry

« Salut Harry ! » cria Fred et George avec des sourires éclatants et en faisant de grand geste des bras assez comique. Harry se mit à rire et se poussa de la porte pour laisser entrer tous le monde.

« Mais entrez je vous en prie ! Je vais chercher mes affaires ! Je descends tout de suite ! » dit-il en montant les escaliers.

« On va t'aider Harry ! Attend nous ! » Dirent en même temps les jumeaux, qui montaient déjà les escaliers à la suite du survivant.

« Harry » chuchota Fred

« Où est ton cousin ? » demanda George sur le même ton que son frère

« Désolé les gars mais on a pas le temps de s'amuser ! Et puis de toute façon il est dans sa chambre ! » Harry portait sa valise, Fred et George sa malle. Ron arriva et pris le balai d'Harry ainsi que la cage d'Edwige qui était partie en vadrouille.

Ils descendirent tous en même temps pressé de partir.

« Bien, nous pouvons partir maintenant ! Mais où est ton oncle ? » Demanda monsieur Weasley.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'allais oublier de lui dire de me rendre ma baguette ! »

« Tiens ! La voila ! Et partez discrètement ! » Il était furieux et étonné. Il venait de finir son inspection et remarqua qu'Harry avait bel et bien fini ses corvées à temps mais bon, il était content de ne plus avoir ce monstre chez lui.

Monsieur Weasley allait s'avancer pour saluer oncle Vernon mais Harry le reteint par la manche pour lui dissuader de le faire.

« Je prendrais soin d'Harry jusqu'à la rentré Monsieur Dursley ! Au revoir »

Vernon répondit par un grognement et repartit dans la cuisine.

Harry et les autres se dépêchèrent de partir. Ils posèrent toutes les affaires d'Harry dans la nouvelle voiture des Weasley. Celle-ci démarra et Harry pu enfin se détendre vraiment depuis le début des vacances.

A SUIVRE ...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**EvIl-aNGel666 : **Merci beaucoup ! Tu es ma première revieweuse ! Au fait effectivement Harry ne se servira peut-être pas du livre de Sirius mais peut-être que ce livre fera une petite apparition plus tard ! ;) Qui sais ? lol ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire ! Gros biyooxx na toua !

**Tchaye** : Je suis si contente que tu ais adoré mon premier chapitre ! Cependant ça me met quand mme un peu beaucoup la pression pour la suite ! Je n'ai pas envi de décevoir moi ! lol ! Et oui Dray et Harry iront ensemble ! Mais ça je pense que tout le monde le savait ! mdr ! Biz et j'épère que la suite te plaira ! Biyooxx

**Lynka Read** : Bon tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Ça ma fait très plaisir ! Après pour le fait que Dumbledore et les autres ne disent rien sur la maltraitance de Harry est que bah je n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit je l'avoue ! lol ! Mais je pense qu'en fait c'est qu'il préfère qu'Harry soit souffrant mais vivant que mort ! Mais je t'avoue que tu a raison c'est incohérent ! Au fait merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer que je ne recevais pas les anonymes ! Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais c'est arrangé maintenant ! J'éspère que tu a aimé le chapitre 2 ! Biyooxx

**Serpentis-Draco** : Merci ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plu ! Et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire ! Dis moi ce que tu penses du chapitre 2 !Biyooxx !

**Onarluca** : Voila la suite comme demandée ! lol ! Voila j'éspère que le chap 2 t'as plu et que je ne te déçois pas ! Biyooxx !

**Rubymoon316 **: Bien évidemment que je veux bien la mettre ! Merci beaucoup de me lire et j'espère que tu continueras ! Biyooxx !

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 2 est terminé ! Si vous avez des suggestions ou autres a me dire n'hésitez pas ! Je suis ouverte a tout ! lol !

Bon bah je vous fais de Gros Biyooxx et à dans 1 semaine !


	3. Le terrier n'est plus

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : **Voila le chapitre 3 ! Et oui ! Je poste mon chapitre comme prévu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic !

**

* * *

**

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 3

Le Terrier n'est plus

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Terrier pour le déjeuné. Molly était contente de revoir Harry.

- « Oh Harry comment vas-tu ? Oh mon dieu ! » cria Molly en voyant un Harry tout maigrichon devant elle. « Que t-on t-il fait mon petit ? » Harry grinça des dents.

Il avait 17 ans et pas conséquent, n'était plus petit. Mais il se reteint de le faire remarquer car Molly était comme une seconde mère et il savait l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

Elle le pris dans ses bras et Harry crut mourir car les blessure infligés par Dudley sur tout le corps se réveillèrent au contacte de madame Weasley. Il serra les dents autant qu'il le pu.

- « Assied-toi dans le canapé Harry, on va bientôt manger ! Tu doit être affamer » puis se retourna vers ses fils et leur demanda de monter les affaires d'Harry dans la chambre de Ron.

« Harry tu veux bien venir avec moi s'il te plait ? J'ai quelque chose à te donner ! »

« Oui bien sur ! »

Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre de Ron. Arrivé devant le bureau Ron lui tendit une petite boite.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! »

« Merci Ron ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre la boite et tu saura ! »

Harry ouvrit la boite et découvrit une pierre ovale blanche. Harry sentait que cette pierre était spéciale.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Bah en fait, cette une pierre d'humeur. Mon père m'a dit que si tu la prends dans ta main, elle te révèle quel sentiment tu éprouves à ce moment là ! Comme ça Hermione et moi, on pourra savoir ce que tu ressens quelque fois. Tu cache tellement bien tes sentiments des fois et Mione et moi on ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Merci Ron ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien tant que vous êtes près de moi ! »

Après une franche accolade, ils rangèrent les affaires d'Harry et descendirent aider Madame Weasley à la cuisine.

Ils déjeunèrent tous de bonne humeur et Harry était heureux de pouvoir manger dans ce brouhaha caractéristique des repas chez les Weasley. Cependant, il ne mangea pas beaucoup bien que ce soit le double de ce qu'il mangeait chez les Dursley.

Son estomac était habitué à très peu de nourriture mais personne ne le remarqua.

Il était si heureux de se retrouver ici, parmi les gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait.

Il passa donc une semaine dans sa famille d'adoption à jouer et rigoler. Il adorait faire des blagues à Ron en compagnie des Jumeaux qui avaient toujours des idées diaboliques. Ou bien ils s'attaquaient à Ginny.

Mais ils arrêtèrent cela très vite car à chaque fois qu'ils tendaient un piège à celle-ci, Madame Weasley n'était jamais très loin.

Et Molly leur en faisait voir des verte et des pas mûre quand elle attrapait l'un de ses 3 garçons et Harry la main dans le sac ou en train de comploter. Ils ne savaient pas comment Ginny faisait pour que Molly soit dans les parages à chaque fois qu'ils mettaient en place un plan contre elle.

Elle avait peut-être un 6ème sens ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- « On arrivera jamais a piéger Gin ! Je sait pas comment elle fait mais moi ça m'agace ! » Cria Ron défaitiste. Les 4 garçons étaient dans le jardin à chercher et mettre en place un plan infaillible contre la jeune fille.

- « Ne t'énerve pas Ron ! On arrivera bien à l'avoir cette chippi ! » dit George en essayant de calmer son frère. Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment faisait sa jeune sœur.

Après mainte et maint essai infructueux ils laissèrent tomber ! Et se mirent jouer a des jeux plus sympa. A faire des partis d'échecs ou de batailles explosives.

George et Fred montra à Harry leur nouveaux produits qu'ils allaient vendre dans la boutique de farce et attrape qu'ils avaient ouvert il n'y a pas si longtemps. Harry était heureux d'avoir pu aider les jumeaux à réaliser leur rêve. Et les jumeaux ne cessèrent de l'en remercier.

Hermione arriva enfin dans la soirée du 7ème jour. Toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry l'accueilli chaleureusement. Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Ou peut-être que si ! Il aurait bien aimé partager toute cette joie avec son parrain la seule vraie famille qui lui restait.

On avait beau dire, le terrier était pour Harry la meilleure maison du monde. Elle n'enviait rien au autre manoir ou pavillon. C'était un petit lieu de pur bonheur en toute simplicité.

Malheureusement, le soir de l'arrivé d'Hermione au Terrier, la maison fut attaquée par les mangemorts qui, on ne savait pas comment, avait découvert qu'Harry finirait ses vacances dans ce lieu si cher à son cœur.

L'ordre du phoenix, ayant appris cette nouvelle, juste avant l'attaque, par un espion dont l'identité était connu que de l'ordre, emmena tout le monde à Square Grimmaurd dans le manoir des Black.

Fou de rage, les mangemorts, brûlèrent la maison qui n'était désormais plus que des cendres.

Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu de la nuit extrêmement triste et en colère d'apprendre que le Terrier avait été détruit.

Harry ne cessait de répéter que c'était de sa faute et qu'il s'en voulait. Mais Madame et Monsieur Weasley lui dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que de toute façon il devait faire reconstruire la maison qui était bancale.

Cependant, tous savaient que la destruction de leur maison les avait profondément affectés. Ils essayaient juste de ne pas montrer leur chagrin car cela ne leur aurait servis à rien.

Sirius était déjà sur place. Il était pratiquement remis sur pied et Dumbledore avait accepté de le laisser rentrer au manoir pour qu'il puisse préparer la venue des weasley, d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ainsi que les membres de l'ordre venu secourir les rescapés de l'attaque.

Harry voulait tant parler à son parrain. Il avait tellement pleuré lorsque celui-ci était passé derrière le voile. Il avait cru le perdre à tout jamais.

Pendant sa 5ème année, Harry était pratiquement absent. Il était toujours dans ses pensés et faisait souvent des cauchemars.

Maintenant que son parrain était revenu, il se dit qu'il allait en profiter au maximum.

Le dernier des Black était donc venu les accueillir. Suivit de près par Snape en personne (hum…qu'est ce qu'il ont fait ces deux la tout seul ? lol). Harry fit un petit sourire pas très convainquant à son parrain qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil en retour. Sirius savait qu'Harry se sentait coupable.

Où qu'il passe, tous trépassent. (lol désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)

- « Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre maison » dit calmement Sirius à l'adresse des Weasley.

- « Bonsoir à vous Sirius ! Et pour la maison ce n'est pas grave ! Le plus important, c'est que personne n'ait été blessé lors de l'attaque ! » Dit aussitôt Monsieur Weasley avec un sourire.

- « Heureusement qu'on a été prévenu à temps » intervint Tonks.

-« En effet ! » dit une voix froide qu'Harry et les autres reconnaîtraient entre mille. Il s'agissait de Snape, bien évidemment.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore va arriver, nous devrions tenir une réunion dans peu de temps. » continua Snape sur le même ton glacial.

- « Les enfant doivent être fatigués, je vais leur montrer les chambres ! » dit Sirius d'une voix douce.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient effectivement tous exténué mais voulaient participer quand même à la réunion. Nul n'ignorait la curiosité légendaire des gryffondor.

- « On est pas fatigué » mentit Ron en se frottant les yeux.

- « On veut savoir ce qu'il se passe » ajouta Hermione les yeux brillant.

-« Je suis désolé les enfants, mais cette réunion vous est interdite » répondit Maugrey Fol'œil de sa voix forte.

-« Cette réunion est réservé qu'au membres de l'ordre » poursuivit Snape avec un sourire sarcastique au coin de lèvres.

- « On est assez grand pour être traité comme des adultes et vous le savez ! Nous avons le droit et les capacités pour faire parti de l'ordre. De plus, cela me touche plus ou moins alors vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai le droit de savoir ? » S'emporta Harry.

Il en avait assez qu'on le prenne encore pour un gamin. Il avait résisté mainte et mainte fois à Voldemort et avait ainsi prouvé qu'il était fort et adulte.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient tous attendre d'avoir 18 ans afin de pouvoir entrer dans l'ordre.

Sirius soupira et le regarda dans les yeux. Les émeraudes lançaient des éclairs.

- « Harry, repose toi et je te ferais un compte rendu demain ! Je te le promet » lui dit gentiment son parrain.

Harry se résigna donc et ils furent très vite emmenés à l'étage pour les répartir dans les nombreuses chambres du manoir.

Harry n'attendit pas qu'on lui désigne une chambre, il partit s'en chercher une lui-même, préférant rester seul sans que quiconque sache où il se trouvait.

Il se sentait terriblement coupable de la destruction du Terrier. Mais aussi terriblement seul.

Il ne pouvait parler de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait à chaque qu'il arrivait une catastrophe. Il savait que s'il en parlait, on allait encore essayer de lui remonter le moral en disant que c'était faux.

Harry ne voulait pas entendre cela.

Il erra alors dans les couloirs du manoir à la recherche d'une chambre où il pourrait être tranquille.

Il marcha pendant un long moment sachant qu'il ne risquait rien car l'été dernier, cette grande battisse à subit les inspections de plusieurs aurores. Ainsi que le professeur de potion, qui était un sorcier très puissant, mais cela, il ne voudrait l'admettre pour tout les gallions du monde.

Il continua pendant encore 20 minutes dans une aile du manoir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à une porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que c'était cette chambre qu'il voulait et pas une autre.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans cette chambre. Elle était très grande avec un grand lit à baldaquin face à la porte. Les draps et tentures du lit en soie bleu étaient magnifiques. La chambre respirait le propre, il n'y avait pas de poussière ni de mauvaise odeur comme si on la nettoyait et aérait régulièrement.

Harry trouva cela bizarre car il était pratiquement sûr que personne ne logeait ici. En effet, les invités et même Sirius dormait dans les chambres de l'aile Est du manoir pour être plus proche les uns des autres et par soucis de facilité pour communiqué.

Il referma la porte et continua d'explorer ce qui sera sa nouvelle chambre.

Elle était éloignée des autres et il pouvait donc rester seul sans que personne ne le dérange. Et puis de toute façon il s'y sentait tellement bien, comme si cette chambre lui était destinée.

Un bureau se trouvait contre un mur à droite et une bibliothèque juste à coté. A gauche se trouvait une cheminé avec 2 grand fauteuils, il pris sa baguette et alluma le feu. Il y voyait mieux maintenant. Une porte était située tout au fond de la chambre à droite, ce devait être la salle de bain. Une grande armoire se trouvait tout au fond à gauche de la chambre. Il s'y dirigea avec l'intention d'y ranger ses affaires. Il sortit ses bagages de sa poche et d'un coup de baguette les ragrandi.

Il posa la cage d'Hedwige sur une petite table près de la fenêtre et ouvrit celle-ci en grand pour qu'Hedwige puisse rentrer lorsqu'elle aurait fini sa promenade.

Il se retourna et rangea alors ses vêtements dans l'armoire et posa la malle au pied du lit.

Il sortit son pyjama et ses sous-vêtements, les posa sur le lit. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. Il y avait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir une salle de bain. A savoir, shampoing, gel douche, crème pour la peau, produit pour bain moussant (et j'en passe).

Harry pris alors une très longue douche pour délasser ses membres tendus. Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté sous le jet d'eau chaude mais ça lui fit du bien. Il sortit et essuya les gouttelettes d'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps (miam miam ! ).

Il noua alors la serviette sur ses fines hanches et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était pathétique, il avait réussit toutefois à reprendre un peu de poids au Terrier grâce a Molly qui l'obligeait a manger mais c'était toujours pas suffisant. Il était encore très maigre et avait des bleus partout sur le corps.

Ces bleus et hématomes prenaient du temps avant de s'effacer tellement ils étaient encré profondément dans la chair du jeune homme.

Mais personne n'avait vu les séquelles présentes sur son corps. Elles étaient principalement situées sur le ventre, le torse, les côtes, le dos, les bras et les cuisses. Dudley ne voulait surtout pas que l'on sache qu'il battait son cousin.

Et comme il savait qu'Harry se voyait confisquer sa baguette à chaque retour de vacance depuis l'incident avec tante Marge il se fit une joie de se défouler sur le jeune homme trop frêle pour se défendre.

De plus, Harry avait fait en sorte que l'on ne les voit pas grâce à ses vêtements extra large qui appartenait à Dudley. Cela permettait de camoufler au mieux ses marques pour ne pas avoir honte. Harry ne voulait pas qu'on le traite de fillette qui ne savait pas se défendre tout seul.

C'est vrai qu'Harry était petit et très maigre mais il était normal qu'il ne puisse se défendre contre un monstre tel que Dudley. Celui-ci avait considérablement grandit et grossi de surcroît. S'entraînant à la boxe sur son cousin.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas demander de l'aide. Alors quand le professeur Dumbledore lui demandait si les Dursley le traitait toujours aussi mal, il lui répondait que depuis que celui-ci avait envoyé une beuglante à l'adresse des Dursley, les maltraitances dont il était victime avait cessé.

Il avait donc régulièrement des nouvelles marques sur le corps ou bien des marques plus prononcées résultat de la superposition de plusieurs blessures.

Il devait trouver quelque chose pour se soigner.

Harry se demanda si dans l'espèce de petite armoire miroir au dessus du lavabo il y avait une trousse de soin ou de potion comme dans toute maison sorcière qui se respecte. Et bingo, il y en avait une. Il pris alors une crème contre les bleu et les éraflure et retourna dans sa chambre se soigner.

Il était dos à la porte à coté de son lit en train de se badigeonner soigneusement de crème sans trop appuyer pour ne pas se faire plus mal qu'il n'avait déjà.

Il finit de soigner le bras gauche et commença à s'attaquer au droit.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement ce qui fit sursauter le petit Griffy.

Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il voulait être seul.

Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Il ne bougeait plus, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Harry s'affola, il se rendit compte qu'il était encore à demi nu. Il se retourna et pris ses vêtement sur le lit à la va vite et couru vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Il ne vit pas sa malle au pied du lit et trébucha dessus. Sa tête frappa contre l'un des poteaux du lit à baldaquin. Il se retrouva étalé par terre complètement sonnée.

On l'aida à se relever et l'assit sur le lit.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? »

- « Euh…ça pourrait aller mieux » répondit Harry encore dans les vapes.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca** : Merci pour le nom du papa Weasley ! Je l'avais sur le bout de la langue mais ça ne voulait pas sortir ! lol ! Voila j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Mici pr ta review ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;) biz

**Tchaye** : Ne t'inquiète pas je travail toujours mieux sous pression ! enfin c'est ce qu'on me dit lol ! et puis de toute façon la pression, je me la met toute seule ! mdr ! Ah oui ! ta raison de ne pas parier avec moi parce que j'adore gagner et déteste perdre ! alors vicieuse comme je suis, je serais bien tenté de changer l'histoire pour que tu perde ton parie ! lol ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review !

**EvIl-aNGel666 : **Je peux d'or et déjà te dire que le grand et beau blond dénommé Draco Malfoy ne vas pas tarder à faire son entré ! lol ! Alors patience ! Biz ! oh oui encore des review ! on en a jamais assez ! lol ! Mici !

**Serpentis-Draco** : Tu as raison ! qu'est ce que ce serais chouette d'avoir un Dobby à la maison lol ! Mais bon, je crois qu'Hermione ne serait pas franchement contente ! lol ! Biyooxx na toua ! et mici bicoup pr ta review !

**Amy Keira : **Ouais ! une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis contente que tu es aimé mes 2 premier chapitre ! Dis moi ce que tu penses du 3eme ! J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ! Biz !

**Rubymoon316 **: Voila la suite ! Tout chaud tout beau ! lol ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! à dans 1 semaine ! Mici pour ta review Biyooxx !

* * *

Voili voilou ! le chapitre 4 arrivera comme prévu la semaine prochaine ! Il est déjà écrit ! Et j'espère pouvoir garder mon rythme !

Je vous embrasse tous ! BIYOOXX na tout le monde !

Et puis si vous pouviez laissez une pitite toute pitite review, je serais la plus heureuse des fille ! lol


	4. L'intrus

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : **Voila le chapitre 4 ! Et puis je voulais aussi vous dire que vous aurez le chapitre 5 dans 2 semaines ! chuis désolé mais je part en vacance ! Alor savourez ceui la autant que possible ! ou sinon si ya des réclame vous savez quoi faire ;) !

* * *

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 4

L'intrus

_(Je sais le titre pu un peu mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre d'autre !)_

POV Harry

Ah je commence à revoir un peu plus clair. Ça va mieux ! Mais, que fais Draco Malfoy dans ma chambre ! Et en plus je n'ai même pas ma baguette !

Je commence à chercher ma baguette des yeux.

Où ai-je pu la mettre ! Si il m'attaque je suis fini !

- « C'est ça que tu cherche ? » Me dit-il en me mettant ma baguette sous le nez avec son éternel rictus au coin des lèvres.

- « Oui effectivement ! » dis-je agressivement tout en lui arrachant ma baguette des mains.

Je commence par me lever pour aller m'habiller correctement quand les murs autour de moi se mirent à tourner.

Je perdit l'équilibre et me retrouva dans les bras de la fouine.

- « Un peu d'aide peut-être ? » me demande t-il sans me lâcher pour autant. Resserrant même ses bras autour de moi.

Je suis extrêmement surpris par sa douceur et bienveillance. En temps normal il m'aurait laissé m'étaler par terre. Je ne comprends plus rien. On n'est pas supposé être les pires ennemis du monde ?

On est désormais si proche l'un de l'autre. J'en profite pour le détailler. (Moi aussi ! moi aussi je veux !).

Il a de grands yeux d'un bleu gris tellement beaux et tellement rares ! Je dirais même unique.

Merde qu'est-ce que je dis moi ! Revenons à nos moutons !

Ses cheveux blond, presque blanc, sont toujours aussi bien coiffés. Ils ont l'air si doux, si soyeux ! J'aimerais bien y passer la main ! Je me demande si il a déjà laissé quelqu'un y toucher !

Bien sur que oui ! Avec toutes ces personnes qui passent dans son lit. Comment ne pourraient-elles pas ne pas y passer la main ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Je m'égare !

Bref ! Que disions nous déjà ? Ah oui ! Ses cheveux si parfaits ! Ils descendent jusqu'à la nuque. Cette nuque, dont la peau est si blanche, si fine ! Comme une peau de bébé ! Elle doit être aussi douce non ?

Et ses bras si puissant ! Par les fesses de Merlin ! Il a gagné en muscle depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu !

Il était déjà bien musclé mais alors là on dirais même un mannequin !

Il a même grandi ! Il a une tête de plus que moi maintenant !

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il fût aussi grand ! Bon c'est vrai aussi que c'est la première fois qu'ont soit si proche physiquement.

Je me sens vraiment si petit dans ses bras. Et puis j'ai un sentiment bizarre.

Je ne sais pas c'est quoi mes je n'est pas trop envi de bouger. Bah ! Ça doit être à cause de ma chute, ça va passer !

- « Je croit que tu devrai t'allonger ! Tu es très pale ! » me dit-il en mettant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Et me souleva ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité.

Merde ! Il me porte comme si j'étais une princesse ! Bah crotte alors ! Où il va comme ça ? C'est à la salle de bain que j'aimerais aller moi !

- « Euh…Malfoy où tu m'emmène la ? » lui demandai-je même si je connaît très bien la réponse.

Il me pose délicatement sur le lit dos contre le mur et me met un coussin dans le dos. Il étend mais jambe pour que je soit confortablement installé.

- « A ton avis Harry ? »

Oh Merlin il ne m'a pas appelé Harry quand même ! Je dois rêver ! Malfoy qui m'appelle Harry sans m'insulter une seule fois depuis son arrivé ni même humilié ! Ça doit être un rêve ! Oui c'est ça ! Dans quelques secondes je vais me réveiller !

- « ça va Harry ? Il faut dire que t'es toujours très pale » me dit-il avec un sourire que je qualifierait de sincère !

- « Tu devrais dormir un peu. On m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ! »

Alors là je suis scier ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je me réveil enfin et vois la réalité en face.

Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! J'exige des réponses ! Je me rassit dans le lit et retire sauvagement les draps. Lui reste la devant moi à me regarder comme si c'était normal qu'il soit là !

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ! Et d'abord comment, un mangemort comme toi, as fais pour entrer dans le manoir sans se faire remarquer ? Surtout avec tous les aurores qui traîne dans les couloirs ! Et puis pourquoi t'es gentil tout à coup ? Et comment t'as fais pour me retrouver avec toutes ces chambres ! Et au fait depuis quand tu m'appelle Harry !» cria presque Harry agressivement sur la défensive.

- « Et bien **Harry**, tout d'abord je ne savais pas que t'était là ! Ensuite, j'ai le droit d'être dans ce manoir ! Pour y faire quoi, tu n'as pas à le savoir ! Et je ne suis pas spécialement gentil ! Ah oui au fait, je ne suis pas un mangemort ! Est-je répondu à tes questions ? » dit-il en me regardant profondément dans les yeux toujours avec son petit sourire narquois.

Oh Merlin ! Ses yeux sont si profonds ! J'aimerais bien m'y plonger et ne plus jamais en ressortir !

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi encore ! C'est dingue ! Depuis que je suis ici, je ne suis plus normal ! Ça doit être le choc à la tête qui m'a laissé des séquelles !

- « Harry, à mon tour de poser des questions ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces marque sur ton corps ? » me demande t-il très sérieusement. Tout amusement ayant disparu de son visage.

- « Ce sont des bleus et des hématomes si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! » dis-je sarcastiquement et agressivement.

Merde il a vu mes bleus ! Il va m'humilier et le raconter à tout le monde à Poudlard !

Je l'entend déjà raconter à tout le monde « Le grand sauveur, le survivant se fait misérablement battre par de simple moldus. Il ne sait pas se défendre tous seul le pauvre petit ! »

Et cette nouvelle va faire le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire ! Et puis le tour du monde sorcier par la même occasion !

Attendez ! Il a dit qu'il n'était pas mangemort ? Je ne le crois pas ! Il faut que je vérifie !

Je commence à regarder son bras gauche mais la manche de sa robe me cache la vue ! Par les couilles de Merlin ! Je fais comment alors pour vérifier ce qu'il m'a dit !

Je fixe intensément sa manche comme si en l'examinant assez longuement je pourrait voir à travers.

Malfoy détourne les yeux de moi et regarde ce que je fixe depuis un moment, c'est-à-dire son bras ! Je crois qu'il a compris ce à quoi je pense.

« Tu veux vérifier si j'ai la marque Potter ? » me demande t-il assez sèchement. Je crois que je l'ai vexé !

Il remonte sa manche et rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Rien du tout ! Puis je détourne mes yeux vers son autre bras et il suit encore une fois mon regard !

Il relève de même sa manche du bras droit et toujours rien ! M'aurait-il dit la vérité ?

« Tu me crois maintenant ? »

« Peut-être »

Je ne sais franchement pas quoi penser ! Malfoy débarque dans ma chambre comme ça ! Il ne m'insulte pas ! On a presque une conversation normale ! Je ne sais vraiment mais vraiment plus quoi penser !

Je suis perdu encore une fois dans mes pensés et il le remarque.

« A quoi tu pense ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi ! Tu débarque ici je ne sais pour quelle raison ! Tu me dis que tu n'es pas mangemort et puis tu me parles comme si on était ami ! »

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'en reparler demain ! Tu dois être fatigué ! »

Il commence à se lever mais je le retiens par le bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. C'est comme si c'était normal ! Je suis peut-être naïf mais bon !

« D'abord je ne suis pas fatigué ! Enfin si mais on s'en fou ! Après on est déjà demain je te ferais remarquer ! Et ne pense pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! J'exige de savoir tout et tout de suite ! On me cache déjà beaucoup trop de choses !

Il se rassoit à coté de moi et me regarde. Il doit penser à ce qu'il doit faire ! Puis un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Un de ses sourires qu'il réserve à ses conquêtes !

Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je l'ai vu faire tellement de fois ! Et ils n'étaient pas seulement adressés aux filles mais aussi aux garçons.

Il faut savoir que Malfoy peut mettre n'importe qui dans son lit. Et oui ! Draco Malfoy est le sexe symbole de Poudlard ! Il arrive à manipuler les autres avec une telle facilité que s'en est déconcertant. Il y en a même qui disent que c'est le dieu du sexe ! Mais enfin bref !

« Tu devrais peut-être finir de te soigner et t'habiller avant que je ne te dise quoi que ce soit ! »

Le rouge me monte aux joues. J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais à moitié nu ! Devant Draco Malfoy en plus !

« Euh tu a raison ! Je vais aller dans la salle de bain ! Je reviens ! »

J'allais me lever quand il me mit la main sur mon épaule.

« En fait je pense plutôt que je devrais te soigner moi-même ! »

« Quoi ? Mais t'es fou ! »

« Bah en fait c'est pour toi que je dit ça ! J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu vas faire pour te mettre de la crème dans le dos ! »

Le pire c'est qu'il a raison ! Je vais faire comment ! Je soupire assez fortement et il le remarque ce qui fait naître un rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Il se moque de moi en plus !

Ce qu'il peut m'énervé quand il fait ça ! Bah je n'ai pas le choix ! Si je veux que mes marques partent rapidement je suis obligé ! (C'est ça oui ! On n'a pas remarqué que tu en meures d'envi mdr ! Désolé du dérangement lol !) !

De toute façon il a déjà tout vu ! Je n'ai plus rien à cacher !

« Bah puisque je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu peux y aller mais fait attention ! Ça fait encore très mal ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » me dit-il assez sérieusement. Tout amusement ayant disparu sur son visage.

Il se lève et va chercher la crème qui était tombé par terre. Il l'a ramasse et je m'assoit au bord du lit.

Je lui tourne le dos et il s'assoit derrière moi. Il commence à soigner le haut de mon dos. Je sens qu'il est tendu mais il fait très attention à moi.

Je n'ai absolument pas mal. C'est incroyable ! Ses mains sont si douces et il le fait tellement bien ! Ce sont presque des caresses. Je me sens partir.

Je me retourne pour lui dire qu'il est doué mais je remarque qu'il a froncé les sourcils. Signe de sa préoccupation et de sa réflexion.

On dirait même qu'il est passablement énervé. Mais je n'en suis pas si sure !

Il dissimule si facilement ses sentiments aux autres.

Je sens que c'est à propos de moi.

« A quoi pense-tu ? »

« A la personne qui t'a fais ça ! » Me dit-il en fronçant encore plus les yeux.

Là je peux sentir sa colère. Je peux même dire qu'il est furieux !

C'est incroyable il essai de se maîtriser mais je le sent quand même ! C'est la première fois que j'arrive à ressentir ses émotions distinctement. C'est vraiment bizarre !

« Pourquoi ? Je sens que tu es furieux ! J'ai fais quelque chose ?

« Non ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! J'aimerais juste savoir qui t'a fais ça ! Et qu'as-tu fais pour te faire frapper de la sorte ! Qui t'a attaqué ? Me demande t-il en plongeant ses orages dans mes émeraude.

« Je…Je n'est rien fais ! C'est mon cousin qui me frappe quand il est trop frustré ou énervé ! Tu sais il fait un régime qu'il ne supporte pas ! »

« Pourquoi ne te défend tu pas ? Tu as le droit ! C'est de la légitime défense ! »

« Oncle Vernon me confisque ma baguette à chaque fois que je reviens pour les vacances. Et puis sans baguette je ne peux rien contre mon cousin ! Tu sais il est vraiment très très gros et grand. Je ne fais vraiment pas le poids ! » lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Tu en a parlé à Dumbledore ? »

« Oui mais il ne peut rien y faire ! Je dois rester chez ma tante pour ma sécurité ! Et puis à chaque fois qu'il envoi des beuglantes je me fais crier dessus par mon oncle et ma tante et je te parle même pas de ce que me fais subir Dudley ! » Répondis-je en détourna le regard. (Bon je sais mon explication est bancale mais bon ! j'ai rien trouvé d'autre !).

-« Et puis de toute façon, où que j'aille, j'apporte destruction et mort ! Comme ce soir, chez les Weasley ! Alors je préfère rester là où personne ne risque d'être blessé. »

Draco ne dit plus rien et se remit à m'enduire de pommade. Il fini 5 minutes après. Il est tellement doué ! Je suis complètement détendu. Ça ma fait un bien fou !

« Je pense que tu devrais finir de te soigner dans la salle de bain ou bien veux-tu que je m'en charge ! »

Oh Merlin ! Il me regarde avec un zeste de lubricité dans le regard ! Je sais qu'il est bi mais quand même !

Je me lève brusquement, vérifie que ma serviette est bien attachée autour de mes hanches et lui arrache la crème des mains.

« Non c'est bon ! Je peux me débrouiller seul maintenant ! » lui dis-je avec une forte rougeur collée à mes joues.

Je cour presque me cacher dans la salle de bain. Je referme la porte et souffle un bon coup.

A SUIVRE …

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Vous êtes toujours là ? Cool ! merci de continuer à me lire !

**Amy Keira : **Je suis contente que tu veuille bien continuer à suivre ma fic ! Et j'espère que tu continueras ;) ! lol ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre ! merci pour ta review ! ça fais toujours plaisir ! Gros Biyooxx pour toi 

**EvIl-aNGel666 : **J'ai commencé à lire quelque fic à toi et je dois te dire que ça commence très bien ! Je n'ai pas encore fini de lire à cause de mon emploi du temps assez chargé ! mais ne t'inquiète pas ! je laisse toujours des reviews aux bonne fic ;) ! A oui ! c'est vrai que je fais beaucoup de description ! Paradoxalement moi non plus je n'aime pas trop quand y'en a trop ! mais le problème c'est que je veux tellement décrire l'environnement de mes pitits person préférés que j'en oubli que c'est assez lourd ! J'essayerais toutefois de me controler ! lol ! et d'en mettre moins ! Sur ce, j'espère que tu as aimé le chap 4 ! Je te fais de gros Biyooxx !

**Onarluca** : Heureuse que mon chapitre 3 t'ai plus ! Et puis continue à me lire ! ça me fais énormément plaisir ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas ! je suis la pour longtemps je pense ! J'y suis, j'y reste ! ptdr ! Allez ze te fais pleins de gros Biyooxx !

**Vert emeraude **: Ouai ! une nouvelle revieweuse ! c'est gentil de me laisser une review ! Et pour le fait que ce soit Draco qui a prévenu l'ordre de l'attaque tu le saura bien assez tôt ! mais je peux d'hors et déjà te dire que tu n'as pas totalement faux mais tu n'as pas totalement raison ! lol ! En espérant que tu continueras à me lire ! Je te fais bicoup de bibi ! lol

**Serpentis-Draco** : Oui mais c'est dans son caractère on y peut rien lol ! Et puis Voila maintenant tu sais qui est rentré dans la chambre ! Merci bicoup de continuer à suivre ma fic ! ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! Gros Biyooxx pour toi ! Mouahhhhh ! lol

**Tchaye** : ça me fais plaisir que tu ais aimé mon chapitre ! Et oui ! je maltraite mon pauvre pitit Ryry ! Il est tout malheureux et il a bocoup bobo ! mais c'est pour mieux le gâter après lol !Et tu a encore raison sur le fait de ne pas parier ! même si ici t'aurais pu gagner le pari lol ! Mais je suis imprévisible ! mouahahahaha ! en fait non ! mdr !Allez ! Continue de me suivre ! ça me fera plaisir lol ! Et plein de biyooxx pour toi !

**Rubymoon316 **: Je pense que tu te serais douté de la personne qui est arrivé ! lol ! Je parie même que tu a trouvé ! lol ! m'enfin ! Voila donc la suite ! t'as t-elle plu ? Gros poutoux !

* * *

Voila ! chapitre 4 fini ! Comme je l'vait dis en haut ! Je part en vacances ! alors vous aurez la suite que dans 2 semaines ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! mais je ne peux pas faire autrement !

Et pis j'ai aussi le droit à mes vacances non ? nan mais ! lol

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne vacance et à dans 2 semaine !

J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour me lire ;) ! Gros Biyooxx à tous ! même les anonymes lol !


	5. Discussion au coin du feu

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : **Wahhhhhhhhhh ! ça fait du bien de partir à la mer ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Sinon bah voila la suite comme promis !

* * *

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 5

Discussion au coin du feu

POV Draco

Harry vient de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

J'adore le faire rougir! On dirait même qu'il s'est enfui dans la salle de bain lorsque je lui ais fais des petites suggestion!

Et bah dis donc ! Quelle soirée ! Moi qui était venu me reposer !

Remarque je ne suis pas déçu d'être resté après la réunion de l'ordre !

Mais comment se fait-il qu'Harry occupe ma chambre ? Il ne devrait pas plutôt être avec les autres dans l'aile Est ?

Et puis c'est quoi toutes ces marques sur le corps d'Harry ? Comment ce fait-il que Dumbledore ne m'en ai pas parlé !

Il m'avait dit qu'Harry était en sûreté ! Il me l'avait certifié !

Chez ces maudit moldus il était peut-être protégé de Voldemort mais pas de son répugnant cousin.

Comment un insignifiant petit moldu ose toucher ne serais-ce que poser un petit doigt sur mon Harry ?

Ce moldu ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je lui ferais regretter ce qu'il a fait à Harry ! Il paiera au centuple ! Je l'écraserais ! Je le torturerais tellement, qu'il me suppliera de l'achever !

Et puis il est si maigre ! Ils le nourrissent pas ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette famille ?

Quand il était dans mes bras, j'ai senti qu'il était si fragile que je voulu le serrer encore plus contre moi pour le protéger à jamais. Mais je l'aurais fatalement fais souffrir.

Et par la barbe de Merlin ! Il est encore plus léger qu'une fille ! Et croyez moi ! J'en ai porté des filles !

Ah j'entends la porte s'ouvrir ! Je tourne la tête et vois mon Harry dans des vêtements deux fois trop grand pour lui. C'est qu'il est vraiment mignon comme ça ! (L'est trop trognon mon mini Harry)

Le tee-shirt lui arrive jusqu'au genou et le pantalon doit être en fait un short ou un pantacourt !

Je continu de le détailler des pieds à la tête.

Il a les cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés, ce qui le rend encore plus à croquer ! Ces yeux n'ose pas se fixer aux miens. Je crois qu'il est gêné que je le voie comme ça !

Il s'avance tout doucement vers moi et s'assoit sur le lit pas trop près ni trop loin de moi.

Je crois qu'il a peur que je ne lui saute dessus ! (Moi je me gênerais pas ! Désolé désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Avoué que vous avez pensé pareil !). Faut dire, avec toute les supposition salace dont j'ai fais allusion, je ne dois pas l'avoir mis en confiance !

Je me dois alors de le mettre à l'aise.

« Tu voulais savoir quelque chose non ? »

Il relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux ! Je crois que j'ai réveillé sa curiosité.

« Nous devrions allez discuter devant la cheminé dans les fauteuils » me répondit-il plus confiant.

« Et bien je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! »

Nous nous levons et nous installons dans les fauteuils de cuir marron très confortable.

Je regarde alors le réveil situé sur la table de chevet pour voir qu'il est 5 heures du matin. Je pense que je ne dormirais pas cette nuit.

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es ici, dans le manoir de Sirius ? » me demande t-il sérieusement.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? » Répondis-je posément.

« Parce que tu es dans ma chambre et que je t'ai raconté une petite parti de ma vie ! »

« Soit, je répondrais à tes questions, seulement si tu répond aux miennes bien sur ! Et tous ce qu'on dira devra rester entre nous ! Es tu d'accord ? » dis-je avecmon sourire charmeur.

Je le vois réfléchir. Il se demande sans doute s'il devrait accepter ou non. Il lève soudain les yeux sur moi et plonge ses magnifiques émeraudes dans mes pierres de glace.

« Et bien c'est d'accord ! Tu répond à une de mes questions et je répondrais à une des tiennes, et ainsi de suite ! »

« Bien ! Alors je suis ici pour la réunion que l'ordre à effectué ce soir. Et toi pourquoi n'est tu pas avec les autres dans l'aile Est du manoir ? »

« Je voulais être tranquille ! Je ne voulais pas que l'on puisse me retrouver. Alors j'ai cherché une chambre dans laquelle je puisse être au calme. Pourquoi as-tu eut le droit d'assister à la réunion ? »

« Et bien, tout simplement parce que j'en fait parti ! Mais cela devra rester entre l'ordre, toi et moi ! Tu n'auras pas le droit de le dire ni à la sang de bourbe, ni à la Belette ! »

« Ne les appelles pas comme ça ! »

« D'accord, si tu veux mais c'est devenu une habitude ! Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! »

Je vois qu'il s'est calmé ! C'est vrai que c'est devenu une habitude ! Je ne le dis même plus pour les blesser ou quoi que ce soit !

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette chambre ? »

Je vois bien qu'Harry a été surpris par ma question. Il est sans doute déstabilisé.

« Euh…bah j'étais dans le couloir et cette chambre m'a attiré alors j'y suis rentré. Elle m'a plus et je m'y suis senti bien alors j'ai décidé que ce serais ma chambre. Pourquoi me demande tu ça ? »

Je souris et fait apparaître un verre de whisky pur feu. Je lui tends pour savoir s'il en veut mais secoue la tête. Tant pis. Je bois quelques gorgé.

« Et bien parce que cette chambre est la mienne ! » lui dis je avec un sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? Mais il n'y avait aucun élément laissant croire que quelqu'un logeait dans cette chambre ! À part bien sur l'absence de poussière. »

« Bref passons ! Depuis combien de temps te fais-tu frapper par ton cousin ? »

Il baisse les yeux et soupir.

« Il me frappe depuis les vacances de ma 5ème année. Les Dursley ont su que mon parrain était mort alors ils m'ont fait regretté le fait que je les avait menacer d'appeler Sirius s'ils me traitaient mal. Mais ils ne savent pas que Sirius est revenu ! Personne ne le sait à par l'ordre ! Pour sa sécurité il vaut mieux qu'on le croie mort ! » dit-il avec une note de tristesse dans sa voie.

« Et toi ! Pourquoi n'est-tu pas devenu un mangemort comme ton père ? »

« Je le suit sans l'être vraiment ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas une réponse ça ! » S'emporta t-il.

Je devrais peut-être insonoriser la pièce ! On ne sait jamais ! Alors je sécurisai la chambre pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre avant de répondre. Et puis il faut que je contourne la réponse sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive !

« Tout ce que nous allons dire ne doit rester qu'entre toi et moi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Tu ne devra pas en parler à tes amis»

« D'accord ! »

« Je suis un espion ! De Voldemort et de Dumbledore ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ! C'est impossible ! Tu travail soit pour l'un ou soit pour l'autre ! »

« Et bien en fait je suis un espion mangemort infiltré dans l'ordre ! » Harry se lève brusquement et attrape sa baguette pour la pointer sur moi.

« Attend au moins la fin de mon explication avant de me pulvériser ! »

« Je t'écoute mais fais vite ! » me dit-il furieux d'avoir pu me faire « confiance ? »

« En réalité j'espionne pour Dumbledore ! Grâce à mon poste d'espion mangemort, j'ai accès à bon nombre d'information que je peut donner à Dumbledore sans que Tom ne se méfie de quoi que ce soit car je suis sensé passer beaucoup de temps à espionner l'ordre. Et puis comme ça, je n'ai pas cette affreuse marque sur le bras ! »

J'ai réussit à esquiver la réponse ! Je suis trop fort !

« Bah dis donc c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ! » dit-il en se rasseyant et rangeant sa baguette.

« A qui le dit tu »

« C'est donc pour ça que tu a le droit d'assister au réunion de l'ordre ! Tu en fais parti grâce au fait que tu puisses leur donner des informations ! Tu travail pour eux ! »

« Je ne travail pas pour eux ! Je fais ça pour des raisons personnelles ! »

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut dire ça ! Il faut que je dirige la conversation sur un autre sujet !

« ! As-tu une petite amie Harry » demandais-je brusquement.

« Euh…non pas pour l'instant ! » répondis Harry le rouge au joues. « Et toi ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas ! Est tu attiré par les hommes Harry ? » Continuais-je sur ma lancé.

Je suis assez amusé de voir dans quelle direction se dirige la conversation.

« Euh…je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais fais attention ! Je ne me suis jamais posé la question ! » Répondit-il les joues en feu.

« Et toi préfère-tu les fille ou les garçons ? » demanda t-il en se tortillant dans son canapé.

« Et bien, en y réfléchissant bien je ne préfère ni l'un ni l'autre. » J'allais boire dans mon verre mais remarqua qu'il était vide.

D'un geste de la main, le verre se remplit. Et j'en bois un gorgé. Harry me regarde avec étonnement. Il doit être étonné que je puisse faire de la magie sans baguette.

Il me fixe pour savoir si ma réponse est terminée. Et il remarque que c'est le cas. Il fronce alors les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? C'est impossible ! Tu dois avoir une préférence quand même non ?»

« Vraiment Harry, ça m'est égal que la personne avec qui je couche soit un homme ou une femme ! » répondis-je posément.

« Tu couche avec tous ces gens sans même ressentir la moindre émotion ? » me demande t-il avec effarement.

« Quand je couche avec quelqu'un, cette personne sait que ce sera juste pour du sexe et rien d'autre ! Et toi Harry es-tu vierge ? » lui dis-je très sérieusement.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ? » S'emporta Harry le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« On avait pas donné de limite aux questions ! J'ai répondu à tes questions ! Alors tu dois répondre aux miennes ! » lui dis-je avec un énorme sourire connaissant déjà la réponse ! J'adore le mettre mal à l'aise.

Il se mit à gigoter sur dans son fauteuil et à se tordre les mains.

« Je…je…suis vierge » dit-il en baissant les yeux de même que la voix.

« Si tu ne préfère personne comment vas-tu faire pour te marier ? » me demande t-il comme pour détourner la conversation de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais personne ! J'ai juste dis que je ne préférais ni les hommes, ni les femmes ! Mon destin est d'aimer et de protéger une personne ! Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Je l'aime que cette personne soit un homme ou une femme, cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre ! Et toi ! As-tu quelqu'un que tu aimes ou que tu préfères ? » demandais-je interressé.

« Je…non ! Je n'y ai jamais pensé ! Est-ce pour cette personne que tu as décidé de ne pas devenir mangemort ? »

« Oui ! Et toi pourquoi te bat-tu si ce n'est pas pour la personne que tu aimes ? »

« Je me bat pour les personne qui me sont chère ! Pour mes amis, les gens qui ont confiance en moi ! C'est mon destin ! La personne que tu aimes est-elle à Poudlard ? »

« Oui ! » Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux arrêter la conversation là !

Je me retourne et jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Il m'indique 7h du matin. Il est peut-être temps que je rentre chez moi.

« Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi ! » Mon verre vite disparaît alors de mes mains.

Je me lève et commence à lisser mes vêtements. Un Malfoy est toujours soigné !

Harry se lève brusquement et s'approche de moi.

« Une dernière question ! Me déteste-tu ? me demande t-il en détournant le regard.

J'ai envi de le prendre dans mes bras. Il a l'air si fragile comme ça !

Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue gauche ce qui lui fais relever la tête. Je plante alors mon regard dans le sien. Et lui chuchote assez près de son oreille.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Harry ! » il frissonne alors lorsque mon souffle effleure son oreille droite.

Je m'éloigne alors de lui et ouvre la porte. Il n'a pas bougé. Je passe la porte et me retourne.

« Je repasserais demain Harry ! » lui dis-je si bas comme si c'était une confidence. Mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu car il lève alors les yeux sur moi.

« Alors à demain Draco ! » me dit-il sur le même ton avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Je m'en allais donc en refermant la porte, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

« Alors à demain mon amour ! » dis-je doucement derrière la porte sans qu'il puisse cependant m'entendre.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tchaye** : C'est vrai que mon Dray est tout attentionné envers notre Ryry national ! Il est trop craquant comme ça et pis le pitit Ryry l'est trop choupi lol ! Et puis tu a raison pour la lubricité dans le ragerd ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien que Drake me regarde comme ça (Coco ki bave partout) ! Mais bon …. Lol ! J'espère que tu passe de bonne vac ! Biyooxx na toua !

**Amy Keira : **Oui c'est vrai qu'on apprend beaucoups de chose mais j'espère ne pas en avoir révélé trop mdr ! Je garde quand même un peut de mystère ! lol ! Et puis t'inquiète pour les abréviation parce que moi je fais que ça ! je suis vrai nul en orthographe et c'est pas parce qu'il est tard ! lol Allez gros poutoux !

**Onarluca** : Me voila revenu ressourcé ! lol ! nan en fait j'ai des coups de soleil partout ! mdr ! Et puis j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu ! Biyooxx ! mouahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ;)

**Serpentis-Draco** : Je crois que tu sais maintenant ce que fais Drake au 12 Square Grimmaurd ! lol ! Ne suis-je pas allez trop rapidement ? enfin je veux dire, que j'aurais peut être du attendre encore un peu avant de révéler certaine chose, même si il reste encore beaucoup de révélations a faire lol ! M'enfin bref lol ! Allez Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Rubymoon316 **: Merci pour ce compliment ! mais ça me fait bizarre parce que je trouve que j'écrit pas spécialement bien lol ! Mais je suis ravis que ça te plaise:) ! Bisous !

**Sahada **: En fait je dirai que tu chauffes ! mais je vais pas tout te dire non plus ! lol !Et puis je ferais peut être apparaître des animaux mais tu verra ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire ! Biyooxx !

* * *

Voila ! le chapitre 5 ! En espérent qu'il vous a plu ! 

Sinon vous pouvez toujours cliquer sur le pitit bouton GO en bas a gauche !

Et puis laissez aussi un review si vous avez aimé lol ! Surtout si vous avez aimé mdr !

C'est la seule paye de fanfiqueuses et fanfiqueur mdr !

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Sirius

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : **Yes ! Les vac ne sont pas encore fini pour moi ! c'est trop cool ! je repart le 8 août ! Et c'est en Angleterre !

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 6

Sirius

(Je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre alors excusez moi lol !)

POV Harry

Draco vient de partir. Mais depuis quand je l'appelle Draco ? Bah ce n'est pas grave ! Je peux me le permettre après la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir !

Il vient de partir. Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Ça me parait insensé mais j'ai adoré discuté avec lui.

Ce qui est très étrange, c'est que l'on ne s'est pas entre tué ! Je ne comprends pas. En temps normal, il m'aurait insulté et rabaissé !

Il ne peut pas avoir autant changé durant ces vacances !

Remarque, depuis l'année dernière, il me parait moins agressif à mon égard. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait pitié de moi du fait que j'avais perdu mon parrain.

Faut dire, à ce moment la j'était un vrai légume !

Attendez ! Il m'a dit ne m'avoir jamais détesté ! Alors pourquoi toutes ces années il n'a pas arrêté de m'humilier ou de me chercher des embêtements ?

Et puis j'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis qu'il est parti !

Il a dit qu'il aimait une personne ! J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est ! (C'est toi banane ! mdr)

Elle doit être vraiment exceptionnel car quand il a parlé d'elle, j'ai remarqué un changement dans son regard que je n'avais jamais vu dans ces magnifiques perles.

Je me demande comment elle a fait pour avoir mis le grappin sur le Dom Juan de ces dames.

Il a dit qu'il reviendrait demain soir ! Mais attend ! Demain soir c'est ce soir pour lui ? Vu qu'il est 7h10 du matin ! Ou vraiment demain soir ?

Bah crotte alors ! J'aimerais lui poser la question !

C'est bizarre mais en peu de temps, on a réussit à instaurer une relation de confiance !

Bon allez ! J'arrête de penser et vais aller me coucher moi ! Je vais devoir me lever dans peu de temps pour prendre mon petit déjeuné ! Sinon Molly va en faire une syncope !

Et puis j'ai bien la ferme intention de trouver mon parrain pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui !

Allez ! Au dodo maintenant !

Je me dirige vers mon lit et m'y glisse doucement. Les draps sont frais et je me sens bien.

J'inspire un grand coup pour me détendre mais je sens une odeur.

Pas une mauvaise odeur non, mais une odeur très agréable ! Une odeur qui m'est familière. Comme si j'avais l'habitude de sentir cette odeur et qu'elle soit autour de moi !

C'est une odeur unique ! À la fois forte et douce, réconfortante et apaisante.

Tout à coup, une petite lumière se fait dans mon esprit ! (ce doit être douloureux ! pardon ! mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol).

Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est l'odeur de Draco !

Alors il avait dit vrai ! C'est sa chambre ! Et c'est son lit !

Je m'emmitoufle encore plus dans la couverture, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et ferme les yeux pour enfin pouvoir dormir.

En temps normal je n'aurais pas supporté dormir dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre surtout si son odeur est imprégné dans les draps !

Mais l'odeur de Draco ne me gène absolument pas ! Au contraire, elle me rassure, me calme, me détend.

Je me blottis un peu plus dans le lit et sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

°°°°

Je me réveil toujours avec cette merveilleuse odeur autour de moi. Je me sens bien malgré le peu de temps que je dois avoir dormi.

Je me tourne vers la table de chevet pour y lire l'heure. Le réveil indique 9h45.

J'ai donc dormi à peu près 2h30 ! La poisse ! Mais bon faut que je me lève !

Je sort de ce si confortable lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je me déshabille et entre sous la douche. Je règle la température de l'eau et prend une douche rapide.

L'eau détend quelque peu mes muscles encore endormis.

Je sort et me sèche. Comme la veille j'entoure ma taille d'une serviette et retourne dans la chambre pour m'habiller.

J'ouvre l'armoire et opte pour un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Le tout me va très bien. Seul mes vêtements pour dormir sont des anciens vêtements de Dudley. Pas besoin de pyjama de bonne qualité !

Après m'être regardé dans le grand miroir sur la porte de l'armoire, je sortis de la chambre en direction de la salle à manger.

Je descendis les escaliers et entra dans la grande salle à manger qui était presque vide. Seule restait Molly devant un thé. Ron et Hermione devaient avoir fini leur petit dej.

Ils doivent être à ma recherche à l'heure qu'il est.

« Bonjour Madame Weasley ! » dis-je avec entrain.

« Bonjour mon garçon as-tu bien dormi ? » Me répondit-elle tout en me préparant mon petit déjeuner.

« Oui Madame Weasley ! Je suis désolé pour votre maison ! » dis-je tristement.

« Mais enfin Harry puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas grave ! »

Je lui fais un petit sourire mais je sais qu'elle voit qu'il n'est pas sincère et commence à manger. Elle me regarde un peu et retourne s'asseoir devant son thé qui doit être selon moi froid. Elle a du m'attendre pour me voir et me faire un petit déjeuné.

Je commence à manger lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je lève les yeux de mon assiette pour voir arriver Ron et Hermione.

« Salut ! » dit-je avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Harry ! » me dit Mione en me en m'embrassant sur la joue droite.

« Salut vieux frère ! » dit-il en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule gauche.

Ils s'assirent tous deux à table en face de moi.

« Au fait Harry, t'as dormi où cette nuit ? On t'a cherché partout ! » me demande Ron.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne veux pas que l'on sache dans quelle chambre je dors. Qu'est ce que je pourrais dire ?

« Je dors dans une chambre pas très éloigné de la votre. Dans l'aile Est. Au fait, où est Sirius ? » Demandais-je pour détourner la conversation.

Hermione me regarde avec les yeux plissés, signe qu'elle avait compris ma manœuvre mais ne dit rien.

Je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et dut forme tout à l'heure !

Mais le principal c'est que Ron n'ait rien remarqué.

« Bah il a pris son petit dèj et puis il est partit. Mais je ne sais pas où ! » me répondit Ron.

« Il doit être dans la bibliothèque Harry ! » me dit Hermione.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » demande alors Ron incrédule.

« Il est partit par la porte qui se situe tout au fond à droite du tableau du chevalier blanc. Et seul la bibliothèque et la salle d'étude se trouvent dans cette partie du manoir. Je ne vois pas ce que ferait Sirius dans la salle d'étude. J'en conclus donc qu'il est partit à la bibliothèque. » Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Merci Herm ! Je dois lui parler ! Je vous verrais un peu plus tard ! » Dis-je en débarrassant mon assiette et mon verre de jus d'orange.

« Merci Madame Weasley pour le petit déjeuné ! »

« Mais de rien mon petit Harry ! » me répondit-elle alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle.

« Oh fait les enfants, Le professeur Snape passera tout à l'heure et il amènera en même temps les lettres de Poudlard. Je vous les donnerais ce soir au dîner »

« D'accord maman ! » Dit Ron

« Merci madame Weasley » dis-je en même temps qu'Hermione.

Hermione et Ron restèrent dans la salle à manger à parler de choses et d'autres.

Quand à moi, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque. Elle était immense. Il devait bien y avoir des centaines de millier de livre !

La bibliothèque comportait 2 étages et des canapés deci delà. Je trouvai donc mon parrain assit, au fond de la bibliothèque, dans un grand fauteuil rouge sombre.

« Sirius »

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Il se lève et pose son livre sur la petite table près de son fauteuil pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, il me relâche avec un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

« Oh Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? » me demande t-il.

J'avance et m'assoit dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Lui se rassoit dans son fauteuil.

« Je vais très bien Sirius ! Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? » lui demandais-je avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Oh je vais très bien ! Je suis complètement guéris tu sais ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Son visage s'assombrit un instant.

« On m'a dit que les Dursley te battait ! Est-ce vrai ? Que j'aille leur faire comprendre moi que l'on ne touche pas à mon filleul impunément ! » dit-il avec colère.

« Non il ne me frappe plus depuis que Dumbledore leur ont envoyé une beuglante ! » menti-je.

« Je pense que je vais quand même leur rendre une petite visite ! »

« Non Sirius ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! On va habiter ensemble quand j'aurais terminé ma dernière année à Poudlard et je n'aurais plus rien à faire avec eux ! Alors laissons les ! C'est du passé maintenant ! »

« Tu es sur Harry que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui ! C'est du passé ! »

« Bien comme tu veux Harry ! » dit-il avec une lueur dans le regard. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Il faut que je le surveille ! Je parie qu'il va quand même leur rendre une petite visite. Mais bon changeons de sujet !

« Au fait Sirius, où as-tu été emmené après être ressortis du voile ? Je n'avais pas le droit de venir te voir ! » demandais-je avec curiosité.

« J'était chez Severus. Il m'a soigné pendant près d'un mois. Et c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore là aujourd'hui. » Me dit-il quand je fis une grimace à l'annonce du nom de mon si détesté professeur de potion.

« Tu sais, il n'est pas comme tu pense qu'il soit ! » me dit-il très sérieusement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah tu sais il m'a sauvé la vie ! Il a continué à chercher comment faire pour me sauver alors que tout le monde pensait que ce n'était plus la peine ! Que c'était sans espoir. Il n'ont trouvé aucune formule magique ou procédé pour me sauver ».

« Il l'a fait de lui-même ? » demandais-je sceptiquement.

« Je pensais au départ que c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé de continuer les recherches. Mais lorsque j'ai posé la question à Albus, il m'a répondu que non et qu'il ne savait même pas que Severus continuait à chercher tout seul »

« Pourquoi as-t-il continué à essayer de trouver une solution alors tout le monde a baissé les bras ? »

« Je ne le sais pas non plus ! À chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, il devient agressif. »

« Où est-il maintenant ? »

« Il est retourné chez lui après la réunion ! Je pense qu'il doit être soulagé d'être enfin seul chez lui ! Il a dut me servir d'infirmier durant mes 6 semaines de convalescence. »

« Et il n'a pas essayé de te tuer ? Vous êtes resté seul tout les deux pendant 6 semaines sans vous entretuer ? »

« Bah en fait, j'étais pas vraiment en forme pour me quereller avec lui. Et lui, avait utilisé trop de magie et ça se voyait. Il était encore plus pale que d'habitude. Il a dut faire appelle à beaucoup de puissance pour me sauver ! Albus a même dit qu'il aurait pu y perdre la vie. Il m'a donc soigné pendant tout ce temps. »

« Mais comment a-t-il fait alors que personne n'a réussit à trouver une solution ? On a cherché partout ! Dans tout les livres possibles et inimaginable. »

« Oui mais vous n'avez pas cherché dans les bon ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien la réponse se trouvait dans un livre très ancien de magie noire. Sirius savait que pour combattre la mort il fallait un peu de magie noire ancienne. Tu sais, tous ce qui est en rapport avec la mort les âmes perdues et la nécromancie se trouve dans les livres de magies noires ! »

« Bah dis donc ! »

« Et toi alors ! T'es tu trouvé une petite amie ? Tu sais si c'est pas encore le cas, mon livre te sera extrêmement utile ! » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Bah en fait je ne suis attiré par aucune fille en ce moment. » Dis-je le rouge me montant aux joues.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux me faire croire que dans toutes les filles qu'il y a à Poudlard, il n'y en a pas une seule qui t'attire ? »

« Tu vas pas me croire mais la réponse est non ! Il n'y en a aucune qui ait attiré mon attention. Et toi Sirius ! Tu n'avais pas de petite amie officielle ? »

« Et bien non ! Rien de bien sérieux mais bon n'hésite pas à me poser des questions si tu en as besoin ! Elle n'ont plus de secrets pour moi » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais tu sais en ce moment j'ai pas trop la tête à ça ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a pas de moment à ça ou non ! Trouve toi une belle petite amie ! C'est de ton âge après tout ! Que dirais ton père s'il te voyait comme ça ! À ton âge, ton père et moi, on en faisait des victimes ! ahahahahahahaha »

« Mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas jouer avec le cœur des filles ! »

« Ah Harry ! Tu vaux mieux que nous ! Tu as le cœur noble ! J'espère juste qu'aucune fille ne te fera du mal ! Tu sais elles ont l'air d'être fragile comme ça, mais en fait, ce sont des diablesses ! Sauf ta mère Harry ! Elle, c'était un ange ! Et ton père a eut de la chance de tomber sur elle ! » dit-il mélancoliquement.

« Elle l'a fait devenir meilleur ! Il était arrogant et prétentieux ! Elle l'a fait revenir sur terre ! »

« Comment ? » demandais-je avec curiosité.

« Tu sais aucune fille n'arrivait à repousser le Don Juan qu'était ton père sauf elle. Il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Il a tout fait pour qu'elle succombe mais elle ne voulait pas être une énième conquête sur le tableau de chasse de James Potter. Mais un jour, à force de persévérer, le bouclier de Lily se fissura et James réussit enfin à conquérir le cœur de sa bien aimée »

Je sens la nostalgie dans le regard de Sirius. Je sais que mes parents lui manque énormément.

« Bon je vais aller me reposer ! Severus doit passer pour me donner ma potion. Ah oui ! Je devais te parler de la réunion ! c'est sans doute pour ça que tu es venu non ? »

« Oh non Sirius ce n'est pas la peine ! Va te reposer ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ! Tu m'en parleras plus tard, rien ne presse ! »

Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Puis se dirige vers la sorti de la bibliothèque. Arrivé à la porte il se retourna.

« N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu sais que je suis là pour ça » me dit-il avec douceur.

Il repartit en refermant la porte. Et moi je reste là, assis dans mon fauteuil. A penser à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si mes parents était toujours vivant.

Mes pensées en étaient là quand la porte se rouvrit en laissant entré une personne.

« Ah Harry, t'es là ! Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti ! »

A SUIVRE …

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Serpentis-Draco** : Oui effectivement il peut lui faire confiance lol ! Mais vu que c'est assez récent il garde cependant quelques doutes ! enfin je crois ! lol c'est moi l'auteur et je c'est pas du tout lol ! Au moins je ne risque pas de révéler certaines choses que je n'aurais pas dû ! ;) Allez je te fais de gros Biyooxx et continue de me lire pliz pliz pliz pliz …. mdr

**Tchaye** : Effectivement je passe de très bonnes vacances ! Et contente que soit aussi ce soit le cas ! Bouh ….. moi aussi je veux que Draco me regard avec sont super regard ! Qui ne le voudrait pas n'est ce pas ? lol ! Et puis moi aussi veux que Drake me protège contre les méchant ! Mais bon faut s'appeler Harry Potter et avoir le visage d'un ange pour ça ! sniff ! Allez fini de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je te fais de très gros Kissouilles et je te dis à la semaine prochaine !

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! ça me fait vraiment du bien ! Et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas ! Et pour le fait de mettre Harry avec Herm ça ne risque pas ! lol ! Je n'aime pas trop ce couple ! allez je te fais des gros poutoux et à la semaine prochaine !

**Amy Keira : **Ah cool ! ça va alors si j'en ai pas trop dis ;) ! Je suis super contente que tu continue à aimer ma fanfic et que tu puisse continuer à la lire ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx ! Mouahh !

**Sahada **: Oh oui une nouvelle lectrice ! cool ! Et bien je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Et puis tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je révèle tout sur Draco quand même ! lol !Chaque chose en son temps ! Et puis pour Sirius et Severus aussi ! Tu saura si il y a ou pas quelque chose ! mdr ! Je veux garder le mystère moi quand même lol ! Et puis pour le fait que je sois compliqué et bien on me le dit souvent mais je trouve pas ! pour moi les choses sont si évidente lol ! mais bon c peut être que je suis trop space ! mdr ! ça doit être ça ! lol ! Et puis pour les updates de chapitres, j'essaye d'ettre assez régulière donc je poste toutes les semaines normalement sauf dans certains cas, mais je préviens toujours à l'avance ;) ! Sur ce je te fais un gros bisous et a bientôt !

**Rubymoon316 **: Tu trouves que j'amène bien les sentiments de Draco ? J'espère parce que je me casse la tête à chaque fois lol pour révéler sans trop révéler mdr ! mais il va y avoir un moment où ça va péter mdr ! mais bon ! J'espère que tu me suivra longtemps ! Je te fais de gros très gros poutouxxxxx !

Rohhhhhhhhhh qu'est ce que je peux aimer les compliments ! encore ! oh oui encore ! c'est ça ! mhhh !

Draco : euh… lecteurs, lectrices…je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de prochain chapitre ! elle doit passer un séjours dans un asile ! et pour une durée indéterminé !

Coco : Et puis quoi encore ! Le prochain chapitre sera là la semaine prochaine comme d'habitude !

Draco : c'est peut être parce que t'en reçois que très rarement ! et ça se comprend ! vu l'esprit dérangé que mhmhmhmhmhmhmmh

Harry : il a rien dit ! Tu mérites amplement des compliments ! (Regarde Draco et lui dit tout bas « mais t'es bête ou quoi ! ne la provoque pas ! je veux mon lemon moi !)

Draco : oups c'est vrai ! Coco je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Tu es la meilleure ! et j'adore ce que tu fais !

Coco : Merci Harry, Draco, mais ça ne sert a rien ! le lemon c'est pas pour maintenant ! Qu'est ce que vous pouvez allez vite vous deux ! lol

Bon je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent !

Et puis SVP laissez moi un pitit mot, un ptit rien , SVP ! Pour moi (sourire avec des étincelles)

Juste cliquez sur le pitit bouton go et me dire si c'est : génial, très bien, bien, moyen, bof, nul, de la mer…bip…

Bref voial ! à la semaine prochaine ! bizzzz à tous


	7. Le plaisir d’un massage

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : **Coco toujours au RDV ! Et oui comme chaque semaine je suis là ! Mais malheureusement je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine car comme je vous l'avais dit la semaine dernière je pars en vacance. Donc je posterais dans 2 semaines ! biz !

* * *

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 7

Le plaisir d'un massage

« Et bien comme tu peux le constater, je suis toujours là ! »

« ça tombe bien parce que je voulais te voir ! »

Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil que Sirius venait de quitter et fixa Harry sérieusement.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es partis tout seul dans ton coin hier soir sans nous avoir rien dit. Tu sais Ron et moi, on est là pour toi ! Tu peux nous parler de ce que tu veux. »

« Oui je sais mais après ce qui s'est passé hier, j'avais envi d'être un peu seul. Je voulais réfléchir un peu tranquillement »

« Oui je comprends. Mais sache tu peux me parler quand tu veux. Que ce soit le jour ou la nuit ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione ! Ce n'est rien ! Au fait, cela se passe comment avec Ron ? »

Les joues d'Hermione se mirent à rougirent violemment. La jeune femme ne cessa de gigoter dans son fauteuil qu'elle trouva, soudain, inconfortable.

« De quoi veux-tu parler Harry ! Il ne se passe rien entre Ron et moi ! »

« Oh ! Allez Hermione ! A d'autres ! Vous vous tournez autour depuis la première année ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai Harry ! Il n'y a rien entre cet estomac sur pattes et moi ! » S'offusqua t-elle.

« D'accord d'accord ! Je n'est rien dis alors ! »

« Au fait Harry, le bracelet que je t'ais offert ne te plais pas ? J'ai remarqué que tu ne le portais pas »

« Oh non ce n'est pas ça ! Il est magnifique ! Mais je ne le porte pas parce que tu m'avais dis qu'il était spécial. Et vu que je n'ais toujours pas découvert ce que c'était, je n'ose pas vraiment le porter » Dit-il avec un moue des plus adorable.

« Tu n'es donc pas trouvé sa fonction ? »

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Et bien ce bracelet est un artéfact très ancien. Il était très répandu au cours du XIème siècle. Les nobles familles de sorcier offraient des bracelets comme celui-ci à leurs enfants pour les protéger des personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions à leurs égards. En effet, dès qu'une personne te voudra du mal, le bracelet deviendra bleu et sera froid ou glacé selon l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle a envers toi. »

« Oh ! Merci beaucoup Mione ! J'en aurais bien besoin après ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur Quirell, le faux Maugrey. »

Il se leva, pris Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue droite. Au même moment, Ron entra dans la bibliothèque.

Il était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche.

Harry et Hermione restèrent là sans bougé, tout deux fixèrent le grand roux qui était entré si brusquement.

Ron se décida enfin à réagir.

« Euh…excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger »

Ses deux amis n'eurent pas même le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte se ferma sur un Ron assez déboussolé.

« Attends Ron je vais t'expliquer ! » dit Hermione sans grand résultat.

« Je suis désolé Mione ! Je vais aller arranger ça ! » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine Harry ! Je pense plutôt que je devrais y aller. De toute façon, j'avais décidé de lui avouer mais sentiments. J'en ais assez d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas ! »

Harry sourit tendrement à sa meilleure amie. Il était heureux qu'elle se décide enfin à agir.

« Tu a raison Mione ! Tu devrais faire le premier ! Ron doute tellement de lui que vous serez sénile avant même qu'il ne t'avoue quoi que ce soit ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Allez, souhaite moi bonne chance ! »

« Tu sais très bien que tu n'en a pas besoin ! Ron t'aime à la folie et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

« Oui, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise et qu'il se conduise en homme pour une fois ! Enfin, il ne faut pas trop en demander ! C'est bien de Ron qu'on parle ! »

Tout deux rire alors de bon cœur au dépend du pauvre rouquin. Hermione se décida alors de partir à la recherche de son futur petit ami.

Harry resta dans la bibliothèque à découvrir tous les ouvrages que renfermait cette mine d'or. Il y avait tout ce qu'on voulait. Des livres d'histoire, comme des romans en passant par des livres de contes. Cette bibliothèque était exceptionnelle.

Arriva alors l'heure du déjeuné. Harry n'avait pas très faim et resta alors caché entre les rayons des livres. Il n'avait aucune envi de manger et savait que si on le trouvait, on risquait de l'obliger à manger.

Plusieurs personnes entra dans la salle en l'appelant. Cependant, il resta caché et personne n'eut l'idée d'aller le chercher au milieu des livres.

La journée passa donc dans le calme et la tranquillité pour Harry. Il lisait un livre de contes sorcier. Il continua lorsqu'il tomba sur une histoire qui reteint son attention.

C'était l'histoire d'une sorcière qui avait mal tournée. Elle était mariée à un moldu qui avait une fille. Cette fille était aussi belle que le jour. Des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et les lèvres aussi rouges que le sang. Sa peau était d'une blancheur et d'une douceur incomparable. Jalouse de sa belle fille, la sorcière essaya par tout les moyen d'évincer la jeune et belle demoiselle.

Cette histoire lui rappelait, un conte de fée moldu, « Blanche Neige et les sept nains ».

Se rendant compte que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, Harry se décida enfin à sortir de la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, il vit que celle-ci était déjà mise et qu'ils ne tarderaient donc pas à manger.

Harry monta les escaliers pour voir où en étaient ces meilleurs amis. Il les vis discutant calmement dans un couloir en se tenant la main.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Tout s'est arrangé entre vous à ce que je vois ! » Fit remarquer Harry un brin moqueur.

« Euh…oui » Répondit Ron aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure.

« Oui, effectivement ! J'ai eut un mal fou a le retrouver figure toi ! » Ajouta Hermione.

« Alors vous êtes ensemble ? » Dit Harry avec un superbe sourire en coin.

« Euh…oui »

« Oh Ron ! Peut tu dire autre chose que « euh…oui » ? » Fit-elle en imitant son petit ami.

« Euh…oui Mione »

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Je suis bien content pour vous ! Il était temps ! ça faisait une éternité que vous vous tourniez autour ! »

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut descendre manger ! »

« Et bien soit ! L'estomac sur patte a parlé ! » répondit Harry

« Harry ! »

Et se fut dans la bonne humeur qu'ils descendirent manger.

Personnes n'étaient encore arrivé dans la salle à manger. Seul les trois amis avaient pris place à table et discutaient joyeusement.

Molly entra alors dans la salle et leur demanda d'aller chercher Sirius et Tonks dans leurs chambres respectives ainsi que Fred, George et Ginny qui devait sans doute s'amuser dans la salle de duel. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à se mettre à table.

Ron se chargea de ses frères et sœur, Hermione de Tonks et Harry de son parrain.

Harry toqua à la chambre de son parrain et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la voix de son parrain qui lui intima d'entrer. Harry connaissait fort bien cette voix mais ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait.

Il entra alors et reconnu aussitôt la personne qui lui avait demander d'entrer. Severus Snape était assit dans un fauteuil en face de son parrain avec une tasse de thé entre les mains.

Il ne semblait pas en colère ou sur le point de se battre. Ils étaient tout simplement assis comme deux personnes civilisées en pleine discussion.

Harry ne disait toujours rien et reçu de la part des deux hommes un regard amusé pour l'un et un autre irrité pour l'autre.

« Euh…je…euh…suis… » Bégaya Harry assez stupidement.

« Abrégez Potter ! » dit sèchement le professeur de potion.

« Euh…oui ! Vous êtes priez de descendre dîner ! » dit-il rapidement en refermant la porte.

Harry n'avait aucune envi de se confronter à son si détesté professeur de potion. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire était lâche et mal polis mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Il descendit alors les escaliers en direction de la salle à manger pour rejoindre les autres qui devaient sûrement déjà être là.

Monsieur Weasley était attablé à un bout de la table discutant avec Tonks et Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George à l'autre bout de la table.

Harry prit place à côté de Ginny, juste en face de Ron et Hermione. Sirius arriva enfin en compagnie de Snape.

Le dîner se passa relativement bien, où Snape ignora totalement ses élèves qui ne s'en portaient pas plus mal.

A la fin du dîner, Molly donna les lettres de Poudlard, apporté par Severus, aux enfants qui l'ouvrirent.

« Regarde Ron ! je suis préfète en chef ! » Cria Hermione folle de joie.

« Félicitation Mione ! » dit Ron en ambrassant celle-ci affectueusement.

Molly était contente que son fils ait enfin avoué ses sentiments ainsi que toutes les personnes présentent, à part Snape bien sur, qui s'en foutait royalement.

Tous félicitèrent Hermione la nouvelle préfète en chef.

Harry vit alors qu'il y avait deux lettres dans son enveloppe. La première était sa liste de fourniture et la deuxième était une lettre de McGonagall. Il l'a lit brièvement et éclata de joie.

« Ron ! Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch ! » s'écria Harry fou de joie.

« Tu le méritait vieux frère ! »

Et tous félicitèrent le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor.

Les adolescents se retirèrent tous à l'étage pour discuter ou s'amuser.

Ils s'amusèrent pendant un bon moment dans la chambre des jumeaux qui leur montrait leurs nouveaux produits.

Vain alors le moment d'aller se coucher.

Harry se retrouva alors seul dans les couloirs du manoir en direction de sa chambre. Dès qu'il arriva, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et chercha un pyjama afin de pouvoir se laver et se changer. Il posa alors celui-ci sur le lit, et alla se laver.

Dès que sa toilette était terminée, il enroula sa taille dans une serviette et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie pour prendre l'ongue qu'il devait s'appliquer sur ses blessures.

Il commença tout d'abord par le torse. A peine eut-il le temps de s'appliquer la crème sur son ventre que la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry se figea. Cette fois-ci il s'avait pertinemment qui devait se trouver dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il leva la tête pour constater que Drago Malfoy se trouvait en se moment même en face de lui, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

Le grand blond referma la porte d'un mouvement souple du pied sans lâcher Harry des yeux.

« Et bien ! Quel accueil ! Je devrais venir dans cette chambre plus souvent ! Si à chaque fois que j'entre je peux te voir à moitié nu comme ça, pourquoi pas ? »

« On ne t'as jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? » rétorqua Harry très gêné et en colère.

« Oh mais bien sur que si ! Cependant, je te ferais remarquer que JE suis dans MA chambre ! Donc, je n'ais pas à frapper. » dit Draco en s'avançant lentement vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Draco se retrouva alors à un mètre du brun. Il avait envi de lui sauter dessus (Qui ne le voudrait pas !), mais se reteint.

Son regard s'abaissa sur le corps de son aimé et son sourire disparut.

« T'es bleus sont encore très très voyant ! Cette ongue est nul ! »

Harry allait répliquer quand Draco le coupa. Il sortit un pot de sa poche.

« Tiens ! Je t'ais ramené une ongue que j'ai fabriqué moi-même. Et je dois dire qu'elle est très efficace. »

Harry pris le pot et l'ouvrit pour examiner le contenu. Le contenu était vert et sentait la pomme. Harry approcha le pot plus près de son nez pour en respirer les effluves qui s'en émanait.

« hum, ça sent bon ! »

« Oui, j'ai ajouté l'odeur de la pomme ! Car comme je m'en doutais, tu allais aimer cette senteur. »

Harry regarda Draco avec des yeux ronds.

« Tourne toi ! Je vais te l'appliquer sur le dos »

Harry se demanda s'il devait faire confiance à Draco. Son cœur lui disait que oui mais son cerveau lui disait que la prudence était mère de sûreté.

Il se rappela alors la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Hermione. Le bracelet lui dira si il devra faire confiance ou non au blond.

« Euh…oui ! Mais attend ! »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers son chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une boite de velours noire. Il pris le bracelet et se l'attacha autour du poignet et revint vers Draco.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Fixant toujours Harry sans comprendre se qu'il faisait.

Harry se mit en face de Draco et attendit. Le bracelet n'eut aucune réaction et cela le soulagea. Il se retourna alors.

« Vas-y tu peux y aller ! » dit simplement le brun.

Draco ne comprenait pas et se dit que de toute façon ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Harry.

« Tu devrais t'allonger sur le ventre. Ce serait plus facile de t'appliquer l'ongue que debout. »

Harry était tellement content que Draco n'ait pas de mauvaise intention envers lui qu'il ne se posa pas de question et obtempéra.

Harry s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit et attendit.

Draco alla dans la salle de bain et se lava les mains. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, les mains propres et un sourire franc au lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et se frotta énergiquement les mains pour les réchauffer et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il prit le pot d'ongue que Harry lui tendait et commença de soigner le blessé. La pommade était fraîche ce qui fit frissonner le petit Gryffondor et attira un sourire au Serpentard.

Cette nouvelle ongue était très efficace et Harry pouvait très facilement le remarquer car déjà il n'avait plus mal lorsque Draco passait les doigts sur ses hématomes.

Harry se sentait bien sous les doigts experts de son ancien ami.

Puis tout doucement les mouvement des mains devinrent plus soutenant. Draco commença alors un massage que Harry ne remarqua pas. Il avait déjà fermé les yeux et savourais ce que lui faisait subir le Serpentard.

Harry ne se sentait plus. Il était comme sur un nuage. Il lâcha quelque gémissement mais ne s'en rendit aucunement compte. Il était tellement perdu dans son plaisir.

Jamais, au grand jamais, on ne lui avait fait de massage dans toute sa vie. C'était la première fois pour lui.

Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, Draco connaissait à présent les petits endroits sensibles du dos de Harry. Il aimait faire gémir son petit Gryffon.

Ses mains commençaient à descendre de plus en plus bas sans que le principal concerné ne s'en rende compte. Draco repoussa petit à petit la serviette de Harry toujours perdu dans son plaisir.

Draco se dit que peut-être, aurait-il une chance ce soir.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Serpentis-Draco** : Oui tu as raison je ne pense pas qu'il trouvera un fille à son gout mais sait on jamais ! lol ! Bon je te dis bonne vacances alors même si je sais que quand tu lira ce chapitre tu sera revenu mais bon ! voila ! te fais de gros biyooxx !

**Onarluca** : Toujours au rendez vous ! ça fais plaisir ! et j'espère pour longtemps lol ! allez gros biyooxx !

**Tchaye** : Bon sorry si ya des fautes mais il est assez tard et je fahit être en retard pour poster ma fic ! et je voulais pas fahire à mon devoir lol ! donc j'ai posté même si je me suis pas relu ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ! lol ! Biyooxx

**Amy Keira : **Heureuse que tu sois toujours là ! lol ! ça me fait plaisir ! allez à dans 2 semaines !

**Last-Heaven :** Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait énormément plaisir ! et j'espère que tu continuras à me lire ! Biz

**EvIl-aNGel666 : **Roh c'est trop gentil de motiver les troupes pour moi ! Je suis contente que tu sois toujours là ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours ! et je te fais de grox biyooxx ma louloute !

**Sahada **: Ton sourire d'ange m'a fais fléchir un petit moment mais ne t'inquiète pas ! je suis dure comme le roc ! et je suis inflexible ! mdr ! tu ne saura rien ! lol ! Biyooxx pour toi !

**Tama : **Alors ce qui va se passer entre Sev et Sirius va arriver petit à petit ainsi que l'explication (enfin pour l'explication je ne suis pas très sur). Et puis entre Draco et Harry ça avance lol ! lentement mais surement. Et pour le bracelet bah t'as eut la réponse dans ce chapitre lol ! et puis pour les updates, normalement je postes tout les vendredi soir très tard ! sauf comme la semaine prochaine ! car je part en vacance mais habituellement je réviens toujours quand je ne poste pas ! Voila ! j'espère que tu aimes toujours malgrés toutes les fautes ! j'ai toujours été nul en orthographe ! lol ! Biyooxx

**Vert emeraude : **Et nan ! c'est pas Draco ! mouahahahahahaah jevous ais eut ! ouah trop fortiche moi ! (Draco : c'est ça ouais !) lol ! allez Biyooxx !

* * *

Bon voila je repart en vacance, je vais à Londre et vais peut-être voir Harry ou draco vu que je vais visiter le château ! lol ! Enfin bon on peut toujours rêver ! Donc je posterais le chapitre 8 vendredi 20 août très tard le soir ! enfin comme d'hab quoi !

Ah oui au fait ! si vous avez des réclamations, demandes, remarques, insiltes, etc… vous pouvez toujours cliquez sur le pitit boutons en bas a gauche ! SVP !

Draco : Oui moi j'ai quelque chose à dire !

Coco : Oui mon chou ?

Draco : Pourquoi tu m'a couper dans un moment pareil ? sniff !

Harry : c'est vrai ça ! c'est cruel ! et puis attendre 2 semaines ! ça se fait pas !

Coco : Quoi ? vous êtes pas contents ?

Draco : gloups ! Si si ! on a rien dit !

Harry : oaui on a rien dit !

Draco tire Harry par le bras et détale à toute allure.

Coco : je vois pa pourquoi ils ont autant peur de moi !

Bon ba sur ce ! Biyooxx ! à dans 2 semaine !


	8. Mon nouveau professeur

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : **Coco toujours au RDV ! Wouah de retour du Royaume Unis ! Trop bien les vacances !

* * *

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 8

Mon nouveau professeur 

(Rolala je suis vraiment nul pour les titres ! lol ! dsl)

POV Draco

Sa peau est si douce ! Mon dieu, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

« Aïe ! » cria Harry en se retournant un petit peu de façon à pouvoir voir son masseur.

« Je suis désolé ! J'ai appuyé trop fort ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave ! c'est passé » me dit-il avec son sourire qui ferait fondre la banquise.

Harry se releva et s'assit près de Draco.

« Merci Draco ! je me sent mieux maintenant. C'est vraiment toi qui as fait cette ongue ? » me demande t-il.

« Bien sur ! tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? » lui dis-je avec une fausse moue indignée.

« Oh bien sur que si ! je m'excuse ! je ne voulais pas mettre en doute ta parole ! Mais tu sais ta pommade est vraiment efficace ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as les meilleure notes en potion ! J'avais toujours pensé que Snape te donnais les meilleures notes parce' que tu était son élève préféré »

Un fou rire me pris lorsque j'entendis la fin de sa phrase.

« Snape me favoriser ? Je conçois qu'il ne me reproche jamais rien et qu'il me laisse une certaine liberté mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il me note généreusement ! C'est que je suis doué. Je dirais même qu'il me note plus sévèrement que les autres. »

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

« Parce qu'il est mon parrain et qu'il exige que je sois le meilleure en potion. Dans son cours, je n'ais pas droit a l'erreur. »

« Snape est ton parrain ! Je ne le savais pas ! » me dit-il presque choqué et surpris.

« Et bien oui, c'est mon parrain. Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider dans cette matière car j'ai remarqué que toi par contre ce n'était pas ton fort ! » lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

« Franchement, je dirais même que je suis une catastrophe dans cette matière ! Et puis, Snape n'arrange pas les choses en étant toujours derrière moi ! » me dit-il avec une moue, somme toute adorable.

« Et bien c'est décidé alors ! je te donnerais des cours particuliers ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Oh mon dieu ! Son sourire est tellement sincère et doux que je me demande si il m'est destiné ! On ne m'a jamais adressé un sourire aussi innocent et pur.

Oh j'en ais reçu dans ma vie des sourires ! Et même beaucoup je dirais ! Des sourires faux, narquois, moqueurs, empreint de désir ou même crispés et bien d'autres, mais des comme ça, jamais !

« Je t'en pris ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Et puis de toute manière je rends service au monde sorcier ! » lui dis-je d'une voix moqueuse.

« Comment ça ? » me demande t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Et bien tu sais, j'aimerais t'éviter de faire exploser ton chaudron ! Parce qu'un jour, tu pourrais être gravement blessé. Et tu es le survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier ! N'est ce pas ? »

Il baisse ses émeraudes avec beaucoup de tristesse dans le regard. Je crois que je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Il m'a l'air tellement malheureux et vulnérable à ce moment là. Je ne voulais pas le rendre triste. J'aimerais tellement le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter.

« Je suis désolé ! J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? »

« Oh non ! c'est que je déteste être ce que je suis ! » dit-il en se tortillant les mains sans toutefois me regarder.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu as des amis et des gens autour de toi qui t'aimes ! Tout le monde t'aime Harry ! »

« Oui mais ce que tout ces gens aiment en moi c'est ce que je représente. Pour eux je suis l'espoir. Ils ne me connaissent même pas ! J'ai jamais demandé à être le survivant comme ils aiment m'appeler ! J'aurais tellement voulu vivre comme tout le monde ! Être traité comme tout le monde ! Que les gens me regardent moi et non pas ma cicatrice ! Pouvoir vivre ma vie sans l'avoir affiché dans la gazette ! Tu sais, c'est très frustrant de voir ta vie affichée partout et de lire des informations sur toi et ta famille sans même les avoir connus. Et de lire que tu est sorti avec un nombre incalculable de fille alors que tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne ! Tout ça me rend dingue !»

Et bah dis donc ! Je ne savais pas qu'Harry se sentait aussi mal ! On peut dire qu'il ne laisse rien passé !

Il se laisse tombé sur le lit, les bras étendu de part et d'autre de son corps.

« Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? » me demande t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux lorsque je m'eut retourné afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non » dis je tout simplement attendant sa réponse.

« C'est que j'ai un fou psychopathe collé au fesses et qu'un jour je vais devoir l'affronter ! » me dit-il assez piteusement.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je peut te dire que tu ne sera pas seul ! Tout les gens qui t'aiment seront là, avec toi ! » lui dis je en souriant.

« J'ai si peur Draco ! Je ne suis pas assez fort pour défier Voldemort ! Il ne fera qu'une bouchée de moi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as un énorme potentiel magique ! Tu pourras le vaincre ! »

Le contacte de ses yeux avec les miens est rompu. Son regard est fixé au plafond perdu dans le vague.

Je m'allonge alors sur le dos près de lui et fixe aussi le plafond.

« J'ai peut-être ce soi-disant potentiel magique mais je ne sais pas m'en servir ! Je ne connais aucun sort qui puisse terrasser un sorcier aussi puissant que Voldemort alors à quoi bon avoir un potentiel magique élevé ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu va bientôt commencer un entraînement spécial. On t'y appendra des sorts bien plus utiles et efficaces pour ton combat futur. »

« Tu crois ? Et est ce que ce sera suffisant pour vaincre Voldemort ? »

« Franchement ? Non. Je pense plutôt qu'il faudrait que tu mettes toutes les chances de ton côté. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien tu sais très bien que Voldemort se sert de la magie noire ! Et bien il faudrait que tu sache t'en servir toi aussi. »

« Tu as raison ! Il faudrait que je puisse me servir moi aussi de la magie noire. Plus j'en saurais et mieux ce sera ! Mais qui pourra m'enseigner ? Je sais très bien que Snape le pourra mais je n'ais pas trop envie tu vois ! Il a essayé de m'enseigner l'occlumencie et ça s'est soldé par un désastre donc je n'ai pas trop envi de réitérer l'expérience. »

« Je pourrais te l'enseigner si tu veux ! On fera d'une pierre deux coups ! Je t'enseignes la magie noire et t'aides en potions par la même occasion ! »

« Tu ferais ça ? » me demande t-il comme un enfant à qui on a promit des friandises.

« Bien sur ! »

« Mais tu connais bien la magie noire toi ? » me demande t-il sceptiquement.

« Mon père a commencé à m'apprendre l'histoire de la magie dès l'âge de 6 ans puis la magie noire. Et j'ai commencé à la pratiquer à l'âge de 8 ans. Donc oui, je pense en connaître assez pour te l'enseigner. Et puis n'oublis pas je suis mangemort tout de même »

Harry a tiqué au mot « mangemort ». Je pense qu'il ne s'y fait toujours pas.

« Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. »

« Mais je pense toutefois qu'il faudrait que l'on se cache. Il faudrait pas que cela s'ébruite ! »

« Oui, on a qu'à se donner rendez-vous dans cette chambre »

« Tous les soirs pour pouvoir alterner les cours de potions et de magie noire Je ne pourrais sans doute pas me libérer tous les soirs mais je te préviendrais quand je ne pourrais pas »

« Ah oui mais je ne pourrais pas tout apprendre en seulement quelques jours ! C'est bientôt la rentré ! On fera comment ? »

« à la rentré j'aurais ma propre chambre. Je ne t'ais pas dit mais je suis préfet en chef maintenant. » dis je avec une touche de fierté.

« Oh félicitation ! et moi je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! »

« Tu le mérite Harry, tu es vraiment le meilleure joueur de quidditch de l'école »

Harry était surpris. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je puisse le complimenter.

« euh…et bien je dois t'avouer que tu es mon pire adversaire ! »

« Heureux de le savoir ! et puis moi aussi je suis capitaine »

Oh mais la serviette d'Harry a un peu glissé et en bougeant un petit peu je pourrais peut-être voir quelque chose.

Mince il se retourne ! oh et puis c'est pas plus mal !

Holala ! il a une de ces chute de rein c'est affolant ! Il faut vraiment que j'évite de trop regarder sinon je vais lui sauter dessus.

Oh mon dieu ! sa serviette glisse encore !

Maintenant, je peux apercevoir la rondeur de ses fesses. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir.

J'ai envi de caresser son dos, sa peau et surtout ses fesses ! Elles ont l'air si ferme et douce ! Oh mon dieu ! il a un corps à damné un saint !

Il a l'air de sortir de sa rêverie et se relève et remarquant enfin qu'il était toujours en serviette.

Je lui fais alors un énorme sourire. Le rouge lui monte alors très très vite aux joues.

Il est tout simplement adorable !

Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse ! On dirait une collégienne en extase devant l'homme de sa vie ! Je suis un serpentard quand même ! Pas un poufsouffle !

Je le vois alors se précipiter sans un mot dans la salle de bain et s'y enfermer.

Mon dieu c'est si dur de le voir si près et ne pouvoir le toucher !

Oh Merlin ! J'ai envie de rester près de lui tout le temps. Heureusement ! Maintenant je pourrais rester près de lui tous les soirs sans que ce ne soit suspect.

Je pense que ce n'est toujours pas le moment de lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Il est si fragile et perdu que j'ai peur de le choquer et le bouleverser. Et de toute façon je pense qu'il n'est pas encore près.

Il est encore si pur et innocent. Comment est-ce possible ?

A 17 ans, être aussi pur qu'un enfant ! C'est incroyable. C'est vraiment un ange tombé du ciel pour nous sauver, pauvres mortels.

Oh mais il a oublié de prendre ses vêtement avec lui ! ça va être intéressant de voir comment il va réagir.

Ah ! la porte s'ouvre.

« Euh…tu peux me donner mes vêtement qui sont près de toi sur le lit s'il te plait ? » me demande t-il dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Oh mais bien sur ! »

Je me prends les vêtements et me lève pour les porter à Harry. Il se met à rougir violemment comme je m'en doutais.

Le contact de ses doigts avec les miens m'électrise sur place.

Il est désormais en possession de ses vêtements mais ne referme toujours pas la porte.

Nos yeux sont inexplicablement attirer les uns aux autres.

Comment pourrais-je faire succomber le plus bel être qu'il existe sur terre. Il ne pourra jamais aimer un homme qui a déjà les mains tachées de sang.

Ce n'est pas grave. L'important est que je puisse rester près de lui pour toujours et d pouvoir le protéger.

Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il puisse être heureux. Que ce soit avec ou sans moi.

Harry referme enfin la porte cachant son si beau visage.

Je devrais peut-être y aller. Je repasserais sans doute demain pour commencer à l'aider en potion car je parie qu'il n'a pas encore commencé ces devoirs de potion.

Je retourne donc m'asseoir un des fauteuils dans lequel nous avions eut notre première discussion civilisée avec Harry.

Je fais apparaître, comme la dernière fois un verre de Whisky pur feu et me perd dans mes réflexions.

Harry sort enfin de la salle de bain vêtue seulement d'un très large et long tee-shirt.

« euh…tu n'as pas mis ton pantalon ? »

« oh non, il fait beaucoup trop chaud et je préfère dormir qu'en tee-shirt » Me dit-il tout gêné.

Il est si adorable avec ce tee-shirt deux fois trop grand pour lui et les joues rose.

« Harry, je pense que je devrais y aller ! je te reverrais demain et je t'aiderais à faire tes devoirs de potion. » lui dis en finissant mon verre.

Je me lève et me plante devant lui.

« Oh oui bien sur ! ce serais gentil ! Mais comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas fais mes devoirs de potion ? c'est les seuls devoir que je n'ais pas fais ! »

« Mystère ! » dis je en souriant.

Ma main droite se pose automatiquement sur sa joue gauche et mon pouce la lui caresse tout en douceur.

C'est comme si ma main c'était animé d'une volonté propre.

« A demain alors, Draco »

« Oui, à demain petit ange »

Il me sourie tellement tendrement. Je pense qu'il aime que je l'appelle comme ça. Et de toute façon cela lui va si bien à mon petit ange.

Il se leva alors sur la pointe des pieds et posa un léger baisé sur la joue.

Se fut si rapide et doux à la fois que je suis resté figé pendant un bon moment je pense.

Je tournais donc les talons et ouvrit la porte. J'était sur le pas de la porte lorsque Harry m'attrapa le bras. Je me retournais donc et il me fit un magnifique sourire.

« Merci » me dit-il presque en murmurant.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait dit cela et je restais donc un moment à le regarder surpris.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait remercié mais je n'eut pas le temps de le lui demander qu'il referma déjà doucement la porte toujours avec son doux sourire collé au lèvres.

Je restais alors là pendant un bon moment avant de me ressaisir et partir avec la tête pleine et confuse.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Amy Keira : **J'espère que tu continueras à me lire malgré mon chapitre assez bof ! enfin, bref ! je te fais de gros biyooxx et à la semaine prochaine.

**Onarluca** : Ah non ! je ne coupa pas du tout au mauvais moment ! c'était fait exprès et de toutes façon il n'y a rien eut ! lol ! allez gros biyooxx ! et j'espère que mon chapitre t'ais plus ! n'hésite pas à me dire la vérité ! à la semaine prochaine !

**Just-lulu :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire ! Et surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense de mes chapitre à venir ;) ! Biz !

**Rossignol-chan :** Mercie beaucoup pour ta review ! Et puis je pense que je vais y allez douceme »nt entre Harry et Draco pour ne pas effrayer notre cher Ryry ! Mais je pense que dans le prochain chapitre je me pencherais plus sur Sirius et Snape ! et oui tu a raison Harry finira avec Draco ! lol ! Wala à la semaine prochaine ! Biyooxx !

**Farahon :** Et bien voila la juite ! et j'espère que ça te plais toujours ! Et comme tu l'a remarqué, ce n'est pas pour ce soir le lemon lol ! Biz à la semaine prochaine !

**Tchaye** : Voila la suite et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense ! que ce soit en bien ou en mal ! comme ça je pourrais améliorer mes défauts lol ! et effectivement tu as raisons j'ai fais une erreur en tapant au clavier. Je n'avais pas pu me relire car j'avais ma valise à faire et j'était très en retard ! Même pour ce chapitre, je pense que j'ai fais plain de fautes mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de me relire et je tenais absolument à poster mon chapitre comme d'habitude. C'est que je suis toujours au rendez-vous moi lol ! allez gros Biyooxx !

**Rubymoon316 : **Merci et voila la suite ! Heureuse que tu continues de me lire ! allez Gros Biyooxx ! à la semaine prochaine !

**Last-Heaven :** Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que tu sois toujours là ! lol ! Bon allez en espérant que tu aimes toujours ! Biyooxx !

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup ! et j'espère que la suite te plait toujours ! Biyooxx à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Voila le chapitre est terminé ! Et je dois avouer que c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins ! Mais bon dites moi ce que vous en pensé !

Et surtout si vous avez des réclamations, demandes, remarques, insultes, etc… vous pouvez toujours cliquez sur le pitit boutons en bas a gauche ! SVP c'est très important pour moi lol !

Draco : Et mon lemon alors !

Coco : et bien c'est pas encore pour le moment mon chou !

Draco : Pfiou ! je vais devoir attendre combien de temps encore ?

Sirius : Et nous alors ont nous oublis ?

Coco : Quoi Mais non mon trésor ! la preuve tu refais surface la semaine prochaine ! lol

Draco : Et moi alors ?

Coco : Soit patient ! Quand ça arrivera ce sera meilleure ! Tu verras !

Draco : j'espère bien !

Bon ba sur ce ! Biyooxx ! à la semaine prochaine !


	9. Conversation

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : **Je suis sincèrement désolé mais j'ai eut un petit problème. Donc le chapitre 9 est assez court car je tenais à tenir mes promesses quoi qu'il arrive et donc de poster toutes les semaines un chapitre. Cependant, je vous mettrait le chapitre 10 dimanche soir ou lundi soir. Suis-je donc pardonné ? lol Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture.

* * *

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 9

Conversation 

(Mes titres sont toujours aussi nul !)

Après le dîner, Severus suivit Sirius dans sa chambre.

Arrivé à destination, Snape s'assit automatiquement dans le fauteuil qu'il avait du quitter pour aller dîner.

Sirius était assez nerveux mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il inspira profondément et oublia ce sentiment dérangeant pour se consacrer entièrement à sa conversation avec son ennemi de toujours.

« Alors Snivellus ! Revenons à nos moutons ! » dit Sirius sur un ton léger.

Un grognement se fit entendre à l'évocation du surnom que lui avait donné les maraudeurs.

« Je te prierais de ne plus m'appeler comme ça maintenant » répondit sèchement le maître des potions.

« Roh…t'es pas marrant Snivel ! »

Snape ne releva pas le surnom employé et soupira.

Il mis sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un fiole dont le contenu était un liquide mauve.

« Hola ! Je suis désolé ! je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Ce n'est tout de même pas la peine de m'empoisonner pour si peu ! »

« Arrête de faire l'idiot ! C'est ta potion ! »

« Oh et bien merci mais je l'est déjà prise au dîner je te rappelle et puis la couleur m'a l'air suspect ! Elle est bleue normalement. »

« Oui effectivement, mais cette potion tu dois la prendre tous les soirs avant de dormir. C'est une de mes créations, elle permet de redonner un coup de fouet à ton cœur. Cela fait un mois que je travaille dessus et elle est totalement au point maintenant. Tu devras la prendre tout les soir comme ça tu ne craint pas de refaire un arrêt momentané du cœur, sachant que je n suis plus là pour te ranimer en cas de besoin. Et je doute que tu veuille que tout monde sache que ton cœur peu s'arrêter à tout moment. » répondit Severus plus que sérieusement.

Il se leva et posa la petite fiole sur la table basse juste en face de Sirius.

Severus jeta alors son regard aussi sombre que les ténèbres dans les lagons de son vis-à-vis.

Leurs regards se figèrent et ne se décrochèrent pas l'un de l'autre.

On voyait alors parfaitement l'ordre explicite des yeux de l'homme si sombre. Sirius hocha alors de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il boira sa potion tout les soirs.

« Merci Sev ! Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? J'imagine que cette potion, tu as du la commencer lorsque je faisais des crises pendant ma convalescence du à mon retour imprévu »

« Effectivement, je savais que tôt ou tard tu devrais partir de ma maison et par conséquent, je ne serais pas là pour veiller sur toi » dit Severus avec un petit air de tristesse sur le visage.

« Et on revient donc à ce que je te demandais tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? »

« Et pourquoi veux-tu le savoir »

« Parce que je trouve avoir le droit de savoir »

« Et bien je dirais que j'en avais envi »

« Tu en avais envi ? TU en avais ENVI ? Nan mais c'est quoi cette réponse toute pourri ? » demanda Sirius s'emportant légèrement.

« Tu m'as demandé de répondre alors c'est ce que je fais. Bon allez ! Bois ta potion et va dormir ! »

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte il se retourna lentement et sourit. D'un sourire franc et sincère.

Sirius était choqué et agréablement surpris du nouveau comportement de son ancien ennemis.

« Tu sais ça me fais plaisir que l'on puisse discuter posément comma ça. Ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! » Dit Sirius avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« A moi aussi ! Bonne nuit ! » dit Severus en sortant et refermant la porte.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Sev ! » murmura Severus.

L'animagus se leva et pris sa potion avec lui. Il alla alors prendre un douche bien chaude dans sa douche personnelle. Il se brossa alors les dents et pris sa potion.

Il pensait qu'elle serait infecte mais au contraire, elle avait un bon goût cassis.

C'était un de ses fruits favoris avec la fraise et la pêche.

Severus aurait-il pu le savoir ? Mais comment ? Nan c'était strictement impossible !

« C'est impossible ! Ce doit être le hasard. »

Il retourna dons dans sa chambre et se mit au lit.

Il se laissa emporter dans le monde des rêves assez rapidement.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tchaye** : Et oui Dray ne vois pas les sentiment d'Harry car ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? lol et puis de toute façon je pense que Harry n'a pas comprit non plusalosr ! mdr . Je te remercie beaucoups pour tes encouragements et je te fais de Gros BIYOOXX !

**Amy Keira : **Je suis désolé ! je sais que tu attendais ce chapitre et voila qu'il est très court donc j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçus ! Mais bon ! jme rattraperais la semaine prochaine ! Bisous bisous tout plein !.

**Onarluca** : Voila le chap 9 ! en espérant qu'il soit toujours aussi bien malgrés qu'il soit très court ! Mais bon le prochain viendra très vite lol ! Je t'aimes ! lol allez gros poutouxxxxxx !

**Slydawn** Mais je t'en pris! Se fut un plaisir mdr ! Allez continue à me lire plizzzz ! lol !Bizzzzzz

**Rossignol-chan :** lol ! moi aussi j'aimerais que le grand méchant Draco saute sur le pauvre petit Harry sans défense ! mdr ! Mais bon ! il faut que mon histoire tienne la route quand même ! mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garde l'idée en tête ! Et tu comprendra plus tard pourquoi Harry il dit merci a Draco ! Je pense que c'est pour avoir changé et d'être gentil avec lui. D'être son ami quoi lol ! Allez je t'embrasse fort moi aussi ! Mouah xxx !

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup et ne te retiens pas ! dès que il y a quelque chose de pas bien, dis le moi lol ! Biyooxx!

**Miss-cobra :** J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! et je te remercie pour ta review ! Continue à me lire ! lol ! Biz !

* * *

Encore une fois, je suis désolé que ce chapitre soit aussi court mais je posterais le prochain chapitre lundi soir au plus tard donc patience !

Et surtout si vous avez des réclamations, demandes, remarques, insultes, etc… vous pouvez toujours cliquez sur le pitit boutons en bas a gauche ! SVP c'est très important pour moi lol !

BIYOOXX à tous le monde !


	10. Premier cour de potion

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : _Kikoo tout le monde ! Donc je vous avais promis le chapitre 10 il y a fort longtemps. J'ai 2 mois de retard si je ne m'abuse ! J'en suis sincèrement désolé mais il s'avers que j'ai eu de graves problèmes de famille. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec cela, vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter (voir lire ) mes problèmes. Cependant, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses car je ne vous avais pas donné de nouvelle ou expliqué quoi que ce soit. Mes problèmes sont toujours là mais je pense qu'ils n'affecteront plus la parution de mes chapitres futurs. En espérant que ma très longue absence ne vous ais pas fait fuir. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui continues à me suivre._**

**_Désolé, le chapitre devais être en ligne vendredi soir mais j'ai eu des problème avec mon compte FF. A croire que j'ai été absente trop longtemps lol ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 10

Premier cour de potion

POV Harry

La journée se passe comme d'habitude. Je me lève, descend prendre mon petit déjeuné avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Fred et George sont partis travailler tôt ce matin.

Ron et Hermione ne cesse de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux depuis qu'on est à table. J'ai essayé de leur parler mes ils répondent par monosyllabe et cela a vite fait de m'énerver alors je les laisse tranquille et discute avec Ginny, qui est d'une meilleure compagnie.

Après avoir bien mangé je laisse mes amies là et retourne à la bibliothèque pour passer le temps.

J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Pouvoir discuter avec Draco tranquillement et calmement m'apaise. Avec lui, je peux parler de ce que je veux et puis je ne sais pas, il me rassure.

J'entre dans la grande bibliothèque des Black et me promène entre les rayons à la recherche d'un livre à me mettre sous la dent.

J'en trouve finalement un et vais m'asseoir dans un des fauteuil moelleux qui se trouve a proximité.

Le temps passe vite et lorsque je lève les yeux de mon bouquin pour les poser sur la grande horloge de la bibliothèque je m'aperçois qu'il est presque 13h30.

Ron est Hermione doivent être en train de me chercher dans tout le manoir pour aller déjeuner.

Et si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais me faire passer un savon !

Je me lève de mon confortable fauteuil et me dirige vers la porte. Je n'ais, décidément, pas très faim, mais Molly n'était pas très contente la dernière fois que je ne suis pas allé déjeuner.

Je sors donc de la bibliothèque et me dirige vers la salle à manger. Presque tout le monde est présent, à par Ron et Mione.

J'était sur qu'il allais me chercher. Cependant, je ne vais pas partir à leur recherche car sinon ce deviendra un cercle vicieux.

Imaginez qu'on se loupe ou qu'on ne se voit pas ! Je continuerais à les chercher et eux passeront voir si je suis arrivé et on leur dira que je suis parti à leur recherche. On en finira plus !

Donc, je reste là avec tout le monde. Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt revenir.

Je m'assieds juste à côté de Ginny. Elle commence à me parler des match de Quidditch à venir et me demande si j'ai une quelconque nouvelle stratégie.

« Je n'ai rien à vous présenter pour le moment. Je dois d'abord me concentrer sur les potentielles nouvelles recrues. » réponds-je avec une légère grimace.

En effet, il manque deux batteurs et deux poursuiveurs dans l'équipe. Ginny est poursuiveuse et Ron gardien. Et je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que ce sont mes amis qu'ils font partis de l'équipe. C'est Alicia, l'ancienne capitaine qui les avaient sélectionné lors des essais l'année dernière.

« C'est dommage que Johanson ne souhaite plus jouer avec nous ! » me répond-elle.

« Ce n'est pas une grande perte ! Il était plus un handicape qu'autre chose » dit aussitôt Ron en entrant dans la salle.

« Il est vrai qu'il ne jouait pas forcément bien vers la fin de l'année et qu'il a fahit nous faire perdre un match contre les poufsouffles. Mais il avait peut-être des problèmes qui l'ont perturbé à ce moment ! » dis-je en prenant la défense de notre ancien équipier.

« Mais Harry ! Il nous envoyait des cognars ! Je pense même qu'il était payé par les Serpentards pour nous faire perdre le match et de ce fait nous faire perdre la coupe des 4 maisons ! » dit Ron sur un ton grognon.

« Ma foi ce n'est pas plus mal ! On trouvera bien des bons joueurs cette année ! Et de toute façon, Harry est le meilleure attrapeur de Poudlard, alors on n'a rien a craindre ! » continua Ron avec un énorme sourire.

Je sens que je commence à rougir. Et je peux vous certifier que je déteste ça !

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Ron ! » répond sa soeur.

Le déjeuné se passe dans le bruit et la bonne humeur. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

°°°°

Bon il est 21h ! Je viens de prendre ma douche. Et je me promène dans ma chambre avec un simple T-shirt 2 fois trop grand pour moi.

J'ai renoncer à mettre un pantalon ou un short parce que d'une, il fait trop chaud en cette fin de mois d'août, et de deux, les pantalons de Dudley sont vraiment trop long pour moi et que j'ai vraiment chaud dedans ! Même les shorts de Dudley sont trop longs ! On dirait des pantalons sur moi !

Je suis vraiment petit ! Du haut de mes 17 ans, je ne fais qu'un mètre soixante trois ! Et encore je triche parce que je ne retire jamais mes chaussures quand on me mesure. Je dois faire la taille d'Hermione à peu près.

Par contre, Ron, lui, a bien grandi ! Il doit faire au moins un mètre quatre vingt cinq ! Et Draco pareil à mon avis. Il font la même taille je pense. Enfin on n'est pas à quelques millimètres près.

Oh ! En parlant de Draco, il ne devrait pas tarder. Enfin je pense, parce qu'il n'a pas donné d'heure fixe. Mais bon, je pense qu'il ne viendra pas trop tard.

Je vais donc chercher mes affaires de potion et les dispose sur le bureau. J'ouvre le livre et commence à tourner les pages sans but précis.

Mes pensés me dirige vers le Quidditch. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour diriger une équipe et j'espère que je serais à la hauteur.

Il faut que je commence à préparer le programme des entraînement et surtout les épreuves pour tester les joueurs qui souhaiterons intégrer l'équipe.

Je sens soudain un souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Je sursaute et me retourne vivement.

C'est Draco !

« Oh Merlin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« J'en suis désolé mais ce n'était pas fait exprès ! » Me dit il avec un sourire charmeur tout contre mon oreille droite.

Je frisonne et sens son sourire s'étirer encore plus même si je doute que ce soit possible.

« Bonsoir Harry » me chuchote t-il toujours avec son incroyable sourire.

« Oh Bonsoir Draco ! Assieds toi je t'en pris ! » dis je avec une légère rougeur sur les pommettes.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je rougis sans arrêt, surtout que c'est pratiquement toujours en sa présence. Ce doit être une maladie ! (Mais oui c'est ça !).

Il tire alors une chaise près de moi et s'y installe.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui t'as captivé au point de ne pas m'entendre entrer dans ta chambre ? »

« Oh ! je pensais juste au fait que je devrais faire des épreuves pour tester les personnes qui souhaiterais intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch ! Déjà qu'il nous manquais des joueurs, Johanson a décider de partir de l'équipe et donc on se retrouve a chercher non pas 3 joueurs mais 4 ! » je lui réponds avec une légère déception.

« Si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas plus mal ! Ce Johanson ne vous aurait apporté que défaites et blessures ! » me dit il sur un ton catégorique.

« Je sais qu'il n'a pas bien joué au cours du match contre les Serdaigles mais quand même ! On a le droit à l'erreur non ? »

« Oui, je te l'accorde mais toute ces erreurs étaient intentionnelles ! »

« Je ne te crois pas ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

« Je sais de source sur qu'il a fait ça pour de l'argent et surtout parce qu'il avait trop peur de ce faire taper dessus ! » me dit-il avec un rictus de mépris et de dégoût collé au visage.

« Comment sait-tu tout ça ? Attends ! ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui l'a menacé et payé pour qu'il nous fasse perdre ! » dis-je presque en criant.

« Je ne m'abaisserais pas à faire cela ! D'autant plus que je sais que je peux te battre à la loyal ! Je sais tout simplement que certaines personnes de ma maison on pariées avec des personnes de ta maison sur l'issue du match. Et puis tant qu'à faire, si grâce à ça, ils pouvaient faire gagner ma maison pour la coupe, pourquoi pas ! » me dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Alors là, je suis sur le cul, si je puis dire ! Je ne pensais pas que les Serpentards étaient aussi viles !

« Bon passons à autre chose veux tu ? Je ne suis pas ici pour te parler des petites magouilles qui se passent par ci par là dans Poudlard mais pour t'aider en potion ! » me dit il.

« Tu as raison ! Bon alors il faut que tu m'aide parce que là je suis perdu ! » Lui dis je avec un sourire suppliant.

Et nous commençâmes à travailler.

°°°°

Il était près de minuit et je commençais à m'endormir sur place pendant que Draco m'expliquait les propriétés de certaines plantes aquatiques.

« Harry, tu commence à t'endormir alors je pense qu'il faudrait peut être s'arrêter là ! » me dit il doucement alors que je commençais partir dans le pays des songes.

« Moui tu as raison ! » lui dis je d'une voie endormie.

J'ouvris donc les yeux que je venais de fermer et me leva. Je me rappelais soudain que j'avais oublié de mettre mon onguent après m'être douché.

« Oh non j'ai oublié de mettre la pommade ! » dis je presque en pleurnichant.

C'est à ce moment la que Draco me souleva pour la seconde fois dans ma vis dans ses bras et me posa délicatement dans mon lit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te la mettre ta pommade ! Je doute que tu puisse le faire correctement dans l'état d épuisement dans lequel tu est ! » me dit il.

Je crois que je suis d'accord avec lui. J'arrive à peine à ouvrir les yeux.

Il se lève et va dans la salle de bain. Je le suis du coin de l'œil.

Je lutte pour rester éveillé mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Je sens que je vais bientôt succomber.

Draco revient enfin de la salle de bain avec quelque chose dans la main. Je suis pratiquement sur que c'est l'onguent qu'il m'a fabriqué !

« Met toi sur le ventre Harry pour que je te mettes l'onguent ! » me dit il en s'asseyant sur le lit tout près de moi.

Je ne pose pas de question et me retourne. Mon cerveau est parti en vacance pour le moment.

Il soulève mon T-shirt et essaye de me le retirer. Je l'aide un peu ou même pas du tout. Je ne sais pas. Je suis à moitié endormi.

Il a enfin réussi à retirer mon maillot.

Il pose ses mains sur mon dos et je frisonne au contact de ses mains enduit d'onguent frais.

Il commence alors à me masser et je sens mes muscles tendus se dénouer et se relâcher.

C'est si bon ! Il fait ça tellement bien ! J'adore ses mains sur ma peau.

Son massage se change peut à peu en caresse qui me font perdre pieds et je sais que je m'endors sous le merveilleux touché de mon ex-ennemi.

°°°°

POV Draco

Sa respiration ralentie de plus en plus, elle se calme et devient régulière. A mon avis, il s'est endormi.

Je continu, cependant, de l'enduire de baume. Ses marques sur le dos sont presque parties, mais sa minceur, **elle**, persiste.

Je pense qu'il est temps que je le retourne et que je le soigne moi-même. Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de le réveiller.

Je me lève et commence à le retourner doucement, sans le perturber dans son sommeil.

Il est maintenant allongé sur le dos et sa maigreur est plus que flagrante. Il est si mignon ! J'ai envi de m'allonger près de lui et de le prendre dans mes bras pour le protéger, de ses ennemis ou même des cauchemars. Je sais pertinemment qu'il en fait souvent et ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir être près de lui pour le réconforter.

Mais je ne le fait pas et continu de le soigner. Je masse son torse et ses côtes. Puis je descends vers le ventre. Je fais des gestes circulaires et ça à l'air de l'apaiser dans son sommeil.

Je finis par les bras et les cuisses. Je suis tenter de le toucher encore, mais ce serais abuser d'une personne sans défense et immoral, par rapport a lui, qui est inconscient de ce que je pourrais lui faire.

Il ne porte qu'un boxeur et je peux donc le contempler. Il est si petit, si fragile. C'est un petit ange que quiconque voudrait protéger.

Je prends une chaise, je la pose près du lit et m'y assoit. J'aimerais le regarder un moment avant de le quitter.

Je le recouvre de son drap mais il le retire d'un geste inconscient. Il est vrai qu'il fait chaud dans la chambre.

Je n'insiste donc pas et me remet à le regarder.

On peut voir ses côtes ressortir lorsqu'il respire. On pourrait presque dire qu'il n'a que la peau sur les os.

Y'a pas à dire, je pense que je vais faire une courte visite chez ses moldus. J'arriverais bien à trouver leur adresse quelque par. Et puis au pire, je pourrais subtilement obtenir cette information d'Harry lui-même. Avec un cerveau de serpentard manipulateur comme le mien, ce sera sans doute possible.

Et puis je vais en toucher deux mots moi à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! Il m'avait dit qu'Harry était en sécurité et qu'il était très bien traité chez ses rats ! Je lui ai fait confiance quand il me disait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour la protection d'Harry et que je pouvais faire mon travail en toute sécurité !

Alors là, il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Ce vieux va m'entendre ! Et puis c'est quoi ces manière ! Harry qui se fait frapper par son cousin obèse ! Nan mais réveillez moi ! Comment ose t-il ne serait ce que poser un petit doigt sur mon petit ange !

Lui aussi il ne perd rien pour attendre ! N'est pas Malfoy qui veut ! Je vais lui apprendre moi à s'en prendre à Harry ! Je vais le faire souffrir, tellement qu'il me suppliera de le tuer ! Ma famille a toujours été douée pour la torture et je n'y fais pas exception. Je peux même dire que je suis passé maître dans cet art.

J'ai essayé de m'adoucir pour qu'Harry ne me déteste plus. Et je peux même dire que ça fait plus de cinq mois que je n'ais torturé personne et je me sens un peu frustré.

J'ai toujours été manipulateur, vil, froid, cruel. Un vrai Malfoy quoi ! Chassez le naturel il revient au gallot ! Cependant, j'ai quelque chose que les Malfoy n'ont pas, ou que très peu on possédé, dans ma famille, c'est un cœur.

Et oui j'aime Harry et lui ne m'aime pas. Ne me plaignez pas ! Un Malfoy n'est pas à plaindre ! On le contemple, on l'admire, le vénère, l'adore, l'aime, le jalouse, le déteste aussi ! Mais on ne le plaint pas !

Je resterais toujours fier et amoureux pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Cela me fais rire quand même. Un Malfoy qui ne pense pas qu'à lui-même ! C'est impossible vous dirons tout sorcier sain d'esprit. Mais je n'y peux rien ! C'est comme ça et c'est tout !

Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et je n'ai jamais pensé que je le pourrais. Mais voila, c'est arrivé.

Qui l'eut cru ? Moi qui n'ai jamais eu de préférence pour les Hommes ou pour les Femmes. Qui ai couché avec tout les beau spécimen humain de Poudlard. Je tombe enfin amoureux d'une personne.

Je n'aime ni les Hommes, ni les Femmes, je n'aime et aimerais que lui !

Je m'en suis rendu compte depuis fort longtemps déjà.

Je m'en suis aperçut lors de ma 3ème année. Je n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner, de le chercher voir même de l'humilié. C'était devenu une habitude. Mais j'ai réalisé que si je le cherchais à ce point, c'était parce que je préférais qu'il me déteste, plutôt qu'il m'ignore. Je voulais qu'il ressente quelque chose de fort à mon égard.

Je n'ai jamais porté plus d'importance à qui que ce soit à par lui. Même les personnes avec qui je couchais m'importaient moins que lui. Et j'ai alors su que je l'aimais et que je ne pouvais rien y faire.

J'ai connu le sexe très tôt, et mon père en fut très fier. Il disait que j'était son digne fils et bien de la ligné des Malfoy.

Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur quelqu'un. Il est indéniable que j'arrive à mettre n'importe quel homme ou femme dans mon lit. Toutes mes victimes n'ont jamais suscité en moi le moindre fantasme.

Je ne fais attention à personne sauf à lui. On a tendance à dire que je guette mes proies mais cela est totalement faux. Je remarque plus ou moins une personne qui me plait assez, je la charme, je l'attire, je la prends et ensuite, je la laisse.

Et oui, je suis un vrai salaud mais les règles sont bien précises et tout le monde les connaît. Je couche mais ne m'attache jamais et inutile de pleurer, de me menacer ou de me faire du chantage. C'est comme ça et ça a toujours été comme ça.

Mais jamais je n'ai fantasmé autant que quand je pensais a lui. Cela me perturba plus ou moins. Et il est vrai que mes activités sexuelles sont de moins en moins fréquentes. Je ne pense plus qu'a lui et c'est très frustrant.

Harry commence à bouger dans son lit. Il grimace et fronce les sourcils. Je pense qu'il doit faire un cauchemar.

Je me lève et lui pose ma main sur le front. Je penche me penche en avant et lui chuchote à l'oreille des mots réconfortant. Il se calme et sa respiration redevient régulière.

Je pense qu'il est temps que je parte. Il faut que je me repose impérativement. Je doit faire mon rapport à Voldemort demain et je ne doit en aucun cas être fatigué. Il fera appel à la légillimencie comme à son habitude et je devrais avoir recours à l'occlumencie qui me fatiguera énormément. Et si j'ai les malheurs d'être fatigué, le mur que j'aurais érigé dans mon esprit ne sera pas assez solide contre les attaques du lord noir. Et ce sera fini pour moi.

Je bénis donc mon parrain de m'avoir enseigné cet art de l'esprit.

Je pose un baisé sur le front de mon petit ange et me relève fier et droit comme toujours. Je m'époussette de l'absente poussière de mes vêtements et marche vers la porte. Je l'ouvre et la referme doucement.

Je ressors du manoir Black pour transplaner devant le manoir Malfoy. Je rentre enfin chez moi ! Je prends un bonne douche, me sèche et part directement me coucher. J'ai l'habitude de dormir nu dans mes draps de soie. J'aime dormir nu ! Cela me procure un sentiment de liberté.

Je m'endors alors instantanément lorsque ma tête touche l'oreiller. J'espère que je pourrais rejoindre mon petit ange dans le monde des songes à défaut du monde réel.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Serpentis-Draco** : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours et espère que ma longue absence ne t'a pas trop énervé ou frustré ! lol. Bon pour le fait que Ryry ne remarque pas que Dray l'aime de même que Sev envers Siri, et bien je dirais juste : Ne dit on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? lol ? Je te fais de gros biyooxx !

**Amy Keira : **Heureuse que le chapitre 9 t'ais plu ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as dis que vous pouviez attendre que je vous ais fait languir lol ! ce n'était pas prévu ! mais bon ! Et puis je du côté Siri et Sev, nous verrons de temps en temps des chapitre comme ça pour pouvoir suivre l'évolution de leur côté ! Bah oui, sinon ils vont me tuer ! lol ! Gros Poutouxxxxxx !

**Tchaye** : Voila la suite ! Comme tu me l'avais demandé ! C'est vrai un peut en retard mais là tout de même ! J'espère que tu continura à me lire ! BIYOOXX !

**Onarluca** : Voila ! Il s'est fait attendre celui la ! Mais faut dire il est plus long que d'habitude donc ça compense la petitesse (ça se dit ça ? lol) du précédent ! Donc j'espère que tu ais aimé ! Je te fais de gros Bizooxxxxxxxx !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : Heureuse que tu aimes ce que je fais ! et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! Biz !

**Sahada **: Ah oui ! Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur ! Tu as raison ce que j'appelais ongue était de l'onguent ! Et au fait ton « sourire sadique qui présage le meurtre de l'auteur » ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Sur ce je te laisse cogiter pour avoir tes réponses toute seule nah ! Je te fais un énorme Biyooxx !

**Jessy **: Haha ! ça sent toujours l'amour entre mes petit bishonen ! mouahahahahah ! lol ! Bizooxx !

**Rossignol-chan :** ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! comme d'hab lol ! Je m'excuse toutefois encore pour mon retard ! je savais que tu l'attendais mais bon, plus on attend et plus c'est bon nan ? Et puis ton idée n'arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête ! J'ai de plus en plus envi de faire en sorte que le grand méchant Dray saute sur le pitit Ryry. Mais bon on verra ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura de temps en temps des chapitre consacré au couple Sev/Siri. Moi aussi je les adore ! Je vais suivre les 2 couples comme une sensue ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Je suis sur l'affaire lol ! Bon jte fais de gros poutouxx ! Mouak mouak (un peu baveux les bizoux nan ! lol)

**Phoenix Vela Black **: Voila la suite ! Pliz continu a me lire ! mdr ! Biz

**Diabolikvampyr **: Et oui ! je peut te dire que ton odorat est bien aiguisé ! Le Siri/Sevy n'est pas loin loin ! Biz !

* * *

**Voila le chapitre 10 est enfin arrivé ! Je m'excuse encore une fois de ma très longue absence et surtout de ne pas vous avoir prévenu ou donné des news ! Mes comme je l'ais dis plus haut, j'avais de grave problèmes familiaux ! J'espère que cela ne vous a pas enlevé ou altéré votre envi de lire ma fic ! si c'est le cas je m'en excuse ! **

Je tiens à préciser que mes parution continuerons comme avant, c'est-à-dire update tous les vendredi tard dans la nuit ou plutôt devrais je dire samedi très très très tot dans la matinée lol !

Et surtout si vous avez des réclamations, demandes, remarques, insultes, etc… vous pouvez toujours cliquez sur le pitit boutons en bas a gauche ! SVP c'est très important pour moi lol !

BIYOOXX à tous le monde !


	11. Lever le voile

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : Kikoo tout le monde ! Voila mon chap 11 ! Et oui en retard de 15h ! Sorry ! Mais j'n'étais pas là de toute la journée et de la soirée aussi et vu que je n'ai pas de bêta ou quelqu'un qui pourrait poster pour moi et bien me voila en retard lol ! Mes l'essentiel c'est que le chap 11 soit enfin arriver lol ! Alors je vous souhaite 1 bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 11

Lever le voile 

(C'est drole nan ? il était derrière le voile et maintenant il lève le voile sur quelque chose ! mouahahaha que je suis drole ! Quel jeu de mots ! quoi ? c'est pas drole ? m'enfin bref passons ! lol)

POV Sirius

J'ai très bien dormi ! Bon je pense qu'il est temps que je me lève et que j'aille prendre ma douche.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et commence à enlever mes vêtements. J'entre dans la cabine de douche et fait couler l'eau à la bonne température.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'ai passé sous le jet d'eau mais cela m'a fais un bien fou ! J'ai de nouveau l'esprit clair et ma bonne humeur pour attaquer cette journée dans les meilleures conditions !

Je sors de la salle de bain. Je me dirige vers ma garde robe et choisi des vêtement très simple. Un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu ainsi qu'une robe bleu nuit.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il est 9h17. Je n'ai pas très faim alors je pense que je vais sauter le petit déjeuné. Je me dirige vers le fauteuil près de la cheminer et m'y assieds.

Severus ne serais pas content s'il savait que je ne vais pas manger. Il m'a toujours obligé à manger au moment des repas lors de ma convalescence. Et je peux vous dire que c'était très difficile au début. J'avais tellement du mal a bouger ou même ne serait ce que parler. Alors imaginer ce que c'était pour moi d'essayer de manger. Heureusement que c'était de la soupe et non quelque chose de solide.

Remarque, la soupe de Sev est délicieuse. Bah, les potions et la soupe pour lui, ça doit être pareil !

Cependant, aussi délicieuse que cela puisse être,au début je refusais catégoriquement de la manger. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? et bien tout simplement par ce que, comme je vous l'ais dit, je ne pouvais pas bouger, à croire que mon corps était mort, je devais me faire nourrir par Severus et je peux vous dire que c'était extrêmement humiliant.

Imaginez que votre pire ennemi vous donnait la becté ! Mais il était tellement patient que je n'y pensais plus. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y repense, il était incroyablement patient avec moi ! Il ne me criait dessus que lorsque je commençais à l'énerver ou même lorsque je jouait mes tête de mules.

Quelque chose a changé depuis que « je suis revenu à la vie » si je puis dire.

On se parle courtoisement, en essayant de ne pas énerver l'autre. C'est très bizarre, il a toujours été très agressif envers moi et maintenant il est presque gentil avec moi je dirais. C'est d'un côté très agréable mais aussi très déroutant, je dois avouer.

En y réfléchissant bien, il est même très attentionné a mon égard. On dirait presque qu'il a peur que je me casse en mille morceaux.

Je ne comprends pourquoi il a changé du tout au tout. Il n'est pas comme avant. Son comportement a changé envers moi et seulement avec moi ! Il reste le méchant et froid professeur Snape pour les autres mais lorsqu'il est avec moi, il dégage une telle chaleur que je m'en sens attirer. Je n'avais encore jamais ressentis une telle chaleur que cela me trouble.

Et le pire de tout, c'est que j'adore sa compagnie. J'aime quand il me parle, et qu'il me regarde avec ses yeux d'un noir si profond que l'on pourrait s'y perdre à jamais.

Oh Merlin ! A quoi je pense moi ! C'est de Snape que l'on parle ! Il était mon pire ennemi et devais le rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Mais je n'en ais plus envi. Le cœur n'y est plus. J'ai plutôt envi d'aller m'excuser pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Je me rends compte maintenant que Remus et Lily avaient raison, que tous les plan contre Snape était cruel et indigne d'un Gryffondor

Je pense que je devrais m'excuser lorsque je le verrais. D'ailleurs, il passe aujourd'hui voir si mon état n'a pas empiré.

Je lui dois tellement. Il est venu me chercher derrière le voile tout seul et m'a sauver. Il n'avait pas de raison de faire cela mais il l'a fais quand même. Après tous ce que je lui ais fais subir.

Je ne le remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir donné une seconde chance et de pouvoir enfin bien m'occuper de mon filleul.

Oui, je pense qu'il est temps que je m'excuse et que je le remercie comme il se doit. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si de rien était.

Ma conscience pense comme moi ! C'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, nuit et jours. C'est pour me dire qu'il faut que j'aille le voir !

Ma conscience a toujours su que ce que je faisais à Severus était mal, mais je le faisais quand même.

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'avais tant de haine dirigée vers lui. Je me suis toujours posé la question mais il y avait comme un blocage dans ma tête qui m'empêchait de voir la vérité en fasse.

Et maintenant que je suis adulte, il faut vraiment que je puisse connaître les raisons de mon ressentiment afin de pouvoir demander pardon aussi sincèrement que possible et ne plus rien cacher. Je pense qu'il est temps que je me tourne vers moi et que je m'analyse enfin.

Bien réfléchissons ! Quand ais-je commencé à détester Sev ?

Ah oui, c'était lors de notre 1ere année. Quand tous les Serpentards se moquaient de moi parce que j'ai été choisi à Gryffondor alors que tous les membres de ma famille était allés chez Serpentard. Lui n'a pas bougé ni rigolé comme tous le autres alors je me suis dis que parmi tous les Serpentards il y en avait peut être un qui n'était pas stupide.

Alors, un jours, lorsque je l'ai croisé au détour d'un couloir, et bien je l'ai salué. Mais lui ne s'est même pas arrêté. Il m'a regardé et a continué son chemin comme si je n'étais pas là.

C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à détester tous les Serpentards.

Mais maintenant que j'y repense, à l'époque, je les détestais tous ! Alors pourquoi j'avais tant de haine envers Sev ?

Il faut que je creuse plus profondément !

Quand est ce que mon mépris envers lui s'est changé en haine ?

Ah oui ! C'était en 4eme année. James m'avait donné le mot de passe pour pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain des préfets. J'y était allé le soir même pour prendre un bon bain. J'était arrivé vers 22h pour être sur de ne pas tomber sur un préfet.

Il était 23h. J'étais derrière un mur au fond de la salle de bain. J'était déjà habillé et allais sortir lorsque j'entendis la porte se rouvrir. Heureusement que j'avais pris la cape d'invisibilité de James. Je mis donc la cape sur ma tête.

Je reconnu tout de suite la personne qui entrait dans la salle de bain. On ne pouvait pas se tromper. Cette personne n'était nul autre que Severus Snape, vil Serpentard aimant retirer des points à Gryffondor (il a pas changé mdr) grâce à son statut de préfet.

Il entra donc et commença à se dévêtir. Beurk … il était si maigre et ses cheveux gras ne me donnaient pas du tout envi de regarder. Mais ce qui suivit m'interpella alors je me résignai à, continuer à espionner l'ennemi de tous les Gryffondors.

Il avait encore son pantalon lorsqu'il dirigea sa baguette sur lui. Il prononça une formule que je ne compris puis son corps se mis à changer.

Ses cheveux si gras et informes étaient maintenant si beaux. Et il se mit à grandir, il était maintenant plus grand que moi et surtout plus musclé. Je voyais son torse si bien taillé et ses pectoraux à tomber par terre. Toutes filles normalement constituées seraient en train de baver si elles étaient à ma place.

Il était si beau, si parfait. C'était un homme ! Et moi qui n'étais encore qu'un gamin par rapport a lui. Et dire que je me moquais tout le temps de son physique !

J'étais jaloux ! Oui je peux le dire ! J'étais tellement jaloux de son corps, de son visage d'homme !

Il posa alors sa baguette et commença à retirer son pantalon. Je me retournais donc (et oui les filles ! mon Siri n'est pas un pervers ! et de toute façon il était pas gai ! enfin voila quoi !) et restais retourné le temps qu'il se lave.

Le temps me paraissait si long. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se sécha, se rhabilla et prononça un formule magique afin de redevenir le petit Serpentard maigre aux cheveux gras.

Ma haine viens peut être du fait que je sois jaloux de lui ? Nan, ce n'est pas pour ça, mais à l'époque je me laissais croire cela.

Il est temps maintenant que je cherche la véritable raison ! Je crois la connaître et commence à savoir pourquoi je refusais d'y penser.

C'était peut être que son corps m'attirait. Oui ça doit être ça ! je n'arrêtais pas de le regarder lorsque l'on se croisais dans les couloirs. Et puis je n'arrêtais pas de me retrouver dans la salle de main des préfets en même temps que lui. Il venait toujours à la même heure pour être sur d'être seul sans doute.

Plus je regardais son corps et plus j'étais énervé ! On ne cache pas un tel corps de rêve ! Il était plus beau que James et moi réunis ! Je ne dis pas sa parce que son corps est bien fait ! Non, pas du tout, c'était parce que même son visage est beau.

La première fois, je n'avais pas remarque car j'étais trop loin, mais son nez crochu était devenu droit et ses yeux fatigué et dépressif étaient si déterminés, qu'il y brûlait un feu que personne ne pouvait éteindre. Il dégageait de lui une si grande puissance que j'étais attiré par sa force, sa détermination.

Je viens de comprendre ! J'étais attiré par lui pendant tout ce temps, je l'appréciais et lui me méprisait ce qui attisait ma haine. Je voulais le briser, briser cette beauté. Et moins j'y arrivais et plus je le haïssait et peut être même, l'aimait.

Pendant tout ce temps, je l'aimais ! Et pendant tout ce temps je faisais en sorte qu'il me regarde qu'il me déteste.

Je préfère de loin qu'il me déteste, et qu'il me regarde que susciter de l'indifférence de sa part.

J'aimais un homme ! Je comprends maintenant, que je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer ! Je sais que mes amis auraient bien pris la nouvelle et même le monde sorcier car nous somme assez ouvert de ce côté-là mais de là à aimer Snape ! Je ne sais pas comment aurait réagit James et Moony en apprenant mon penchant envers celui qui fut notre pire ennemi par ma faute.

Je comprends maintenant, mais comment je dois réagir fasse à lui ? Comment je dois me comporter ?

J'ai toujours fais comme si de rien était tant qu'il me regardait mais maintenant. Il va vivre sa vie et moi la mienne. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse m'oublier. Il faut que je continu à rester dans sa vie.

Par quel moyen ? Je ne sais pas ! Je ferais tous pour ne pas qu'il m'oubli.

Comment ais je pu vivre tant d'année en masquant mes sentiments ainsi ! Mon amour était masqué par ma soi disante haine !

Ne dit on pas qu'il n'y qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine ?

Tout cela est si compliqué ! Je dois aller le voir et lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Il faut que je tente ma chance et que je lui dise. Je suis sure qu'il va m'envoyer paître et que j'aurais le cœur brisé mes je sais aussi que si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais jamais passer à autre chose.

Il faut que je le fasse ! Je suis un Gryffondor que diable !

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil et m'aperçoit qu'il est 12h30 et bah dis donc ! J'en ais pris du temps à m'auto analyser !

Bon je vais descendre déjeuner, prendre mon courage à deux mains et faire le grand saut !

Oui voila c'est ce que je vais faire !

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et descend des escaliers pour aller manger. Je rencontre Harry dans les escaliers.

« Salut Sirius ! bien dormi ? » me demande t-il

« Merveilleusement bien ! Et toi ? » lui demandais je à mon tour

Il se met à rougir furieusement et me répond rapidement en détournant les yeux

« Oui très bien ! Euh…j'étais venu te chercher pour passer à table. On est déjà tous là »

« OK, je descendais pour déjeuner justement » lui dis je en souriant

Nous descendons à la salle à manger et je vois que tout le monde est à table. On attend plus que moi.

Nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur les bons petits plats de Molly puis nous nous dispersons tous non sans avoir remercié la cuisinière.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et me prépare psychologiquement à affronter Sev.

Heureusement que je me rappel où il habite !

Je vais dans la salle de bain et me regarde dans le miroir. Je me brosse les cheveux une dernière fois.

Je reviens dans la chambre et regarde dans le miroir à pieds si mes vêtement me vont bien ou si il ne faudrait pas changer de vêtement pour quelque chose de mieux.

Je reste un bon moment devant le miroir à me triturer la cervelle.

Je souffle alors un grand coup et sort de la chambre la tête haute, sur de moi.

Je m'apprêtes à sortir de la maison lorsque je me souviens que je suis sensé être mort.

Comment ais je fais pour retourner au manoir Black lorsque je vivais chez Severus ?

Ah oui, Dumbledore nous avait crée un portoloin pour que nous puissions atterrir devant le manoir.

Comment vais-je faire pour aller chez Sev ? Ah bah c'est bien ma veine !

Je suis coincé ici alors que j'ai quelque chose de très important à dire à dire à Severus Snape, méchant et détesté professeur de potion à Poudlard, Directeur de sa maison de Serpentard, ex mangemort et espion pour l'ordre du phoenix.

Je suis maudit !

Je retourne donc dans ma chambre, un peu grognon. Bon d'accord très grognon, énervé et de très, très mauvaise humeur !

Je m'assieds fort peu élégamment dans mon fauteuil afin de ruminer sur mon triste sort lorsque soudain j'eut une illumination.

Si **moi**, je ne peux pas me déplacer, **lui** le peu ! Mouahahaha je suis trop fort !

Bon je me lève et me dirige vers mon bureau. Je m'installe et sort un parchemin et une plume.

J'écris mon message. Puis je me dirige vers la volière. J'attache mon message à un hibou qui s'envole instantanément après lui avoir donné le nom du destinataire du message.

Je remonte alors gaiement vers mes appartement en attendent l'arrivé de Sev qui est l'homme de ma vie. Et oui, je le prends assez bien en fait, faut dire, que je l'ai toujours plus ou moins sut et que de toute façon c'est lui qui ma sauvé la vie tel un prince sauvant sa princesse.

Euh…nan en fin de compte je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Moi une princesse ? Faut pas pousser. Je veux bien être gay mais je suis un homme quand même !

Et puis il est beau comme un dieu !

J'entre dans ma chambre et m'assieds dans mon fauteuil pour l'attendre.

Allez vivement qu'il soit là ! J'ai envi de le voir !

Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Il vient d'entrer dans ma chambre. Il a fait super vite ! Et comment se fait-il que je ne l'ais pas entendu sonner à la porte d'entrée ?

J'étais sans doute trop dans mes pensé pour entendre et voir le temps passer.

Il claque violemment la porte et me regarde comme s'il allait me tuer sur place. Si ses yeux pouvait lancer des éclairs je serais déjà grillé sur place.

En fin de compte je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Je n'ai plus du tout envi de le voir !

Il s'avance vers moi et s'arrête à un mètre de mon fauteuil. Ses poing son serrés ainsi que sa mâchoire.

Oh la la ! Il va me tuer.

Sa mâchoire se relâche pour laisser une voix glaciale et effrayante envahir la pièce.

« Black ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce message ? »

Là je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Si peut être un AU SECOUR !

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mini Pouce06** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Et ses sympa de me laisser une review ! Et puis pour le fait que Sev et Harry ne s'entendent pas trop bien, bah tu vas attendre pour savoir si ils vont enfin enterrer la hache de guerre mdr ! Plus on attends et plus c'est meilleur non ? lol ! Gros bizous a toi !

**Onarluca** : Je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours là ! Tu ne m'as pas laché depuis le début et je t'en remercie ! Et je vais continuer à écrire en espérent que ça te plaise toujours ! Gros Gros BIYOOXX n'a toua !

**Lil'B** : Merci beaucoup ! Et mes problèmes commencent à se régler petit à petit ! Je te remercie encore une fois de ta sollicitude (j'en reviens pas que j'ai utilisé ce mot mdr) ! J'adore les Dray pervers et les Harry qui rougissent tout le temps je te l'accorde mdr ! Et puis moi aussi veux que le magnifique apollon Draco Malfoy me fasse des avances mais bon ! et puis pour Sev et Siri ça avance bien ! comme t'as pu le constater dans le chap que tu viens de lire ! et pour le porno dans la bibliothèque j'y avait pensé ! c'est pour ça que je faisait venir Ryry souvent dans cette fameuse salle pleine de savoir ! Mais j'hésite encore lol ! On verra ! Et puis je suis extremement contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris ! ça fait toujours plaisir lol ! Et puis Gros kisu na toua ossi ! ;)

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : Voila la suite ! Madame est servi ! lol ! Allez à la semaine prchaine ! BIZ !

**Tchaye** : Je suis contente que tu sois toujours là et que tu continues à me lire ! ça fait plaisir ! Et puis normalement les chapitres viendrons régulièrement comme avant ! lol ! BIZOUS

**Serdra** : Tiens, tu as changé de pseudo ! c'est plus cour lol ! Et puis tu as raison ! le Ryry l'est pas trop motivé pour les potion mais bon ! Il n'as jamais aimé les potions ! mdr ! 9a me fait plaisir que tu sois toujours là ! depuis le début ! lol ! Je te fais d'énorme BIYOOXX !

**Just-lulu **: Voila la suite ! et les updates arriverons normalement toute les semaines ! ;) ! Et puis moi aussi j'adore Draco ! Et puis Ya aussi Le petit Ryry ! lol !Allez gros bizoux !

* * *

**Voila le chapitre 11 ! Et puis j'avais aussi une annonce à faire ! à partir de maintenant les chapitre arriverons non pas le vendredi soir mais le samedi soir ou le dimanche matin ! **

**Et puis Surtout REVIEWS ! lol ! **cliquez sur le pitit boutons en bas a gauche ! SVP c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic !

Sur ce BIYOOXX à tous le monde !


	12. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : Pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Mon net a eut un petit problème depuis 24 h ! Bon je suis désolé mais le principal est que le chapitre soit la nan ? lol. Bon allez trêve de bavardage place à la lecture. Bonne lecture à tous et surtout laissez moi une REVIEW ! mdr**!

* * *

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 12

Mauvaise nouvelle 

POV Draco

Je suis allongé là, au milieu de mon gigantesque lit, seul. J'ai dû bouger pendant mon sommeil car mes draps ne cachent plus, du tout, ma nudité. Cela ne me gène pas de dormir nu, ou de me balader nu dans ma chambre.

Je n'ai jamais été très pudique dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais je dois admettre que j'ai un magnifique corps et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir honte.

Toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai couché ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur mon corps « d'apollon » comme ils aiment le qualifier.

Les femmes disent que je les attire par mon visage d'ange, ma sensualité, ma classe folle et mes manières de gentleman.

Les hommes, par contre, préfèrent mon charisme, ma stature, ma force et surtout ma virilité.

Mais ce qu'ils remarquent le plus, aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, ce sont mes yeux. On m'a souvent dit que l'orage y grondait intensément et qu'il suffisait de plonger ses yeux dans les miens, pour ressentir toute ma puissance, mais que lorsque j'avais repéré une proie, un feu s'y consumait avec détermination.

Je ne peu dire si cela est vrai ou pas. Mes je peu affirmer que j'ai toujours imposé le respect d'un simple regard.

En temps normal, les gens ont du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux face à moi. Cependant, une seule personne a réussi à me tenir tête. Et cette personne, n'est autre que Harry Potter.

Il a réussi là où tous ont échoué. Il a réussi à me faire ressentir des choses, des sentiments. Et surtout il a réussi à voler mon cœur.

Je me rend compte qu'il faudrait peut être que je me lève.

Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil afin de savoir quelle heure il est. L'horloge indique 8h.

Je me lève et vais directement dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche rapide.

Aujourd'hui, nous devons libérer principalement mon père d'Azkaban ainsi que d'autres mangemorts si c'était possible.

Je ne participerais pas, toutefois, à la mission sur ordre de Voldemort lui-même.

Il ne veut pas courir le risque de me perdre et d'avoir deux Malfoy à Azkaban. Il était assez énervé lorsque père y a été envoyé.

De plus, il perdrait son meilleur espion, comme il aime si bien m'appeler.

Lorsque je suis près, je transplane chez les Parkinson, où tous les mangemorts participant à l'opération m'attendent, pour leur donner les informations adéquates, afin de pouvoir mener cette mission dans les meilleures conditions qui soit, mais aussi, pour leur fournir les plans de la prison que j'ai réussi à avoir.

Après 6 heures de discussion et d'explications, la réunion prend fin.

Il a été décidé que père sera libéré, ce soir à minuit, lorsque le tour de garde des aurores en place sera fini et que la relève prendra ses fonctions 2 minutes après. Il faudra jouer serré sur ce coup là.

Je les laisse donc se préparer et rentre au manoir pour enfin pouvoir déjeuner.

Après avoir manger, il était grand temps que je parte faire mon compte rendu au seigneur noir de notre plan.

Je suis l'un des rares « mangemorts » à savoir où il se trouve. Il s'avers que le « maître » redoute la trahison d'un de ses fidèle mangemort et donc qu'une attaque de l'ordre se produit dans son repère.

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il n'y a que Harry qui puisse le terrasser.

Et oui ! Je suis au courant de la Prophétie ! Je ne le sais que depuis que j'ai avoué mes sentiments pour Harry à Dumbledore.

J'étais en 6ème année et j'en avait assez de voir que Harry pouvait se faire tuer par n'importe qu'elle mangemort qui passait par là.

J'ai alors décidé que je serais un parfait espion infiltré dans les rangs de Voldemort vu la position de main droite qu'a mon père auprès du Lord Noir.

J'étais près à tout pour aider mon petit ange et surtout pour le protéger.

Heureusement, Voldy a pensé qu'il serait intéressent d'avoir un nouvel espion tout près de Dumbledore vu que Snape était désormais hors jeu.

J'ai alors intégré l'ordre du phoenix après avoir ingurgité du véritassérum que m'avait donné mon parrain pour savoir si je mentais ou non sur mes réelles intentions.

Heureusement, que lorsque père m'avait mené au Lord Noir pour mon initiation, Snape m'avait déjà enseigné l'occlumencie depuis fort longtemps et m'avait aussi donné une potion qu'il venait de créer et qui agissait contre le pouvoir du véritassérum.

J'avais tellement peur que le mur que j'avais érigé dans mon cerveau ne s'effondre, face à la puissance du plus grand légilimence du monde.

Mais, mais barrière on tenu bon. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour cela que je dois me laisser aller. Voldemort essaye toujours de pénétrer dans mon esprit à chaque fois que je dois le voir.

Et me voila le parfait petit espion. De qui ? D'aucun des deux ! Je ne travail pour personne, sauf pour moi-même et surtout dans les intérêt de mon ange.

Personne ne connaît mes sentiments par rapport à Harry sauf Dumbledore. Je lui ais dit de prendre soin de Harry parce que je ne pouvais le faire moi-même actuellement.

Il m'avait assuré qu'il serait en sécurité dans sa famille moldu. Il était peut être protégé de Voldy mais pas de ces répugnants moldus.

Harry se faisait allègrement frapper dessus par son cousin, cette larve, pendant les vacances et Dumby ne m'a jamais rien dit alors que je lui demandait tout le temps de ses nouvelles.

Je pense qu'après mon compte rendu au Lord Noir, je vais prendre rendez-vous avec notre cher directeur. Il va entendre parler du pays celui là !

Je transplane donc devant le manoir abandonné qu'occupe actuellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'entre et me dirige vers les escaliers qui conduisent au premier étage. Je sais que le Lord sait que je suis là et qu'il m'attend dans son fauteuil noir près de la cheminer.

J'arrive dans la sombre pièce. Et comme je l'avais prédit, le Lord Noir m'attend dans son fauteuil noir.

La pièce est plongé dans l'obscurité et n'est éclairé que par le feu qui brûle dans la cheminer.

« Je t'attendais jeune Malfoy » me dit il de sa voix caverneuse et sans bouger d'un pouce.

Je m'avance vers son fauteuil et m'arrête à un mètre de lui.

« Maître ! » dis je en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Je sais qu'il a un sourire au coin de sa lèvre. Il a toujours trouvé cela amusant que je ne me prosterne pas devant lui lorsque nous sommes seuls. Et je sais que c'est un privilège que j'ai de ne pas avoir à le faire en ces moments.

Mon père non plus ne se prosterne pas devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est quand même son bras droit.

Le Lord fait alors apparaître un fauteuil aussi sombre que le sien face à lui et tout aussi près de la cheminer qu'est son fauteuil.

Je le regarde et attends qu'il m'invite à m'asseoir.

« Assieds toi jeune Malfoy. Tu sais très bien que je ne conjure des sièges que pour les Malfoy. Ma plus fidèle et préféré famille de sang pur. » me dit-il en se calant un peu plus au fond de son fauteuil.

Je m'assois alors élégamment dans mon fauteuil avec un merci à peine audible. Mais je sais que le « maître » l'a entendu.

Il me regarde alors profondément dans les yeux et je sens qu'il essaye de pénétrer mon esprit comme toujours, mais je tiens bon.

J'en ai l'habitude maintenant, et mes barrières ne craquellent plus sous la puissance de Voldemort désormais.

Après cinq minute de ce silence pesant et assourdissant il arrête enfin ses attaques.

Un sourire orne alors sa face de serpent.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses tu jamais entrer dans ton esprit ? Aurais tu peur que je puisse trouver quelque chose que tu voudrais me cacher » me dit il dans un murmure.

« Bien sur que j'ai des secrets maître, tous le monde en a. Mais si vous voulez savoir quelque chose demandez le moi et je vous répondrais. » lui dis je de ma voix traînante.

« Et bien j'aimerais juste savoir si tu m'es fidèle Draco comme ton père et si tu le sera encore quand je te dirais quelque chose qui ne te plaira probablement pas »

Je hais quand il m'appelle par mon prénom. Ce même prénom a l'air si doux lorsqu'il est prononcé par mon petit ange et si vil et sal dans la bouche du « maître ».

« Vous le savez maître. Je vous serais toujours fidèle quoi qu'il arrive »

« Bien ! Alors me seras tu toujours fidèle si je te dis que j'ai tué ta mère et qu'il n'en reste rien ? »

Un voile passa alors dans mes yeux à cette annonce. Ma mère est morte ! Mais je viens de la voir cette après midi avant de partir !

Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

« Pourquoi ? » dis je en espérant que la tristesse au fond de mes yeux ne se voit pas trop.

« Et bien parce que je la soupsonne être une espionne pour le compte de l'ordre du phoenix ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Mère n'a jamais rien eut à avoir avec Dumbledore ! »

« Nous avons découvert que des messages étaient envoyé à l'ordre tous les mercredi soir vers 23h00 ! Elle y écrivait toutes les opérations que nous planifions. »

« C'est impossible ! Je n'ai jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit ! Qui vous a dit cela ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! Le sujet est clos ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre Draco ? » me dit il menaçant.

« Parfaitement, maître ! » lui dis je de façon résigné.

« Bien dans ce cas, parle moi de la futur libération de ton père ! » me dit il calmement.

Nous parlâmes encore pendant plus de 2 heures. Il devait être aux alentour de 18h30 lorsqu'il me congédia.

Je transplane immédiatement au manoir pour voir si mère est là. Bien que je sache pertinemment que Voldemort m'ais dit la vérité.

Dès que je suis arrivé, je cours vers sa chambre en l'appelant mais personne ne me répond. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, je m'arrête et n'ose pas y toquer sachant qu'il n'y aurait personne.

Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup. J'ouvre les yeux et toque à la porte. Personne ne me répond, alors j'ouvre la porte et entre.

Il n'y a personne. Mère n'est pas là. Et là, je prends conscience que mère ne sera désormais plus là.

Elle était glaciale et autoritaire avec les gens, mais pas avec moi. Elle avait toujours cette petite étincelle lorsqu'elle me parlait. Elle m'a toujours soutenu dans ce que je faisais. Et me disait souvent qu'elle était fière de moi. Elle me donnait souvent des conseils surtout à propos des filles. Même si elle savait que je n'en avais pas besoin.

Je me rappelle de notre dernière discussion. Elle me demandait si j'avais enfin trouvé la perle rare. Et je lui avais demandé pourquoi. Elle m'avait simplement répondu qu'il fallait que je devienne sérieux en ce qui concernait les filles et que j'arrête de coucher à droite et à gauche.

Elle disait que j'étais maintenant trop grand pour faire cela et qu'il fallais que je trouve une femme digne de porter le nom des Malfoy.

Il est vrai que père et mère se sont marié à 19 ans !

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Je me sens encore plus seul qu'en temps normal.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et m'endors en pensant à ma mère. Une unique larme coule mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. La seule et unique larme que j'ai versée depuis près 10 ans.

°°°°°

Je me réveil toujours avec la même sensation de solitude. Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil et me rends compte qu'il est 22h00.

Je me lève et vais vers la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller un peu le visage.

Je ne pense pas que je vais aller manger ce soir. Je n'ais vraiment pas faim. Et puis il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore ce soir pendant la réunion de l'ordre. Il faut que je lui parle de la futur évasion de père.

Je sors du manoir et transplane devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. J'entre sans que l'on me remarque et me dirige vers la salle de réunion.

Il n'y a personne pour le moment. Je décide d'attendre un peu. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Après 20 minutes de patience, Lupin arrive enfin. Suivit de Tonks, de Maugrey et ainsi de suite. Après que tous fut arrivé, je me rends compte qu'il manquait Dumbledore, Black et mon parrain.

Dumbledore arrive enfin. Il ferme la porte et je fronce les sourcils. Tout le monde le regarde et il se met à sourire. Il s'assied à sa place et nous dit que la réunion peut commencer.

« Mais Severus et Black ne sont pas encore là ! » dis je de ma voix traînante. Mon masque de froideur bien en place sur mon visage pour ne rien laisser paraître de ma tristesse.

« Ils ne viendront pas alors commençons ! » nous dit il.

La réunion commence alors avec divers sujet qui m'indiffère. Je prends alors la parole au bout de 10 minutes afin de leur parler de la future évasion de père.

Ils sont tous pendu à mes lèvres pendant que je leur explique le plan. Certains sont révoltés et d'autres veulent aller prévenir les aurores à Azkaban ou bien leurs porter main forte.

Un brouhaha infernal prend alors place dans la pièce.

Dumbledore lève la main et le silence se fait.

« Personne n'interviendra ! Laissez le s'enfuir ! » dit il calmement avec un regard qui n'admet aucune objection.

Je leur parle alors de la mort de mère.

« Est-il vrai que mère était une espionne ? » demandais-je.

« Non Draco ! Ta mère n'était pas une espionne. » me dit Dumbledore.

Alors on l'a piégé ! Je retrouverais celui qui a fais ça je le jure ! Et je lui ferai comprendre que l'on ne s'attaque pas à la famille Malfoy !

J'en ais assez entendu pour aujourd'hui ! Je me lève et sort de la pièce. Bizarrement, personne ne m'en empêche. Peut être est ce à cause du regard meurtrier que j'envoyais à ceux qui, le pensais je, voulais me retenir.

Je suis dans le hall du manoir et je ne sais pas où aller. Je n'ais pas envi de rentrer.

Et puis Harry m'attend sûrement.

Bon je vais aller voir mon petit ange. Cela me remontera le moral de voir son si beau visage et ses sourires.

Je monte les escaliers et tourne à divers angles.

Je me retrouve devant la chambre et toque à la porte.

Une voix étouffée par la porte me répond d'entrer.

J'entre alors dans la chambre. Harry a les cheveux mouillés et est en pyjama. Je ferme la porte et m'avance vers lui. Il me regarde alors dans les yeux et toute la tristesse qui comprime mon cœur brise le masque de froideur que j'avais fixé sur mon visage s'envole.

Harry a sans doute sentit toute ma tristesse et ma peine car il me prend dans ses bras et enfui son visage dans mon torse.

Il m'apporte le réconfort et la chaleur dont j'avais besoin depuis que le décès de ma mère m'a été révélé.

Je penche alors la tête vers la sienne et ma joue se pose sur le haut de son crâne. L'odeur des ses cheveux m'apaise.

J'aimerais tant rester dans ses bras pleine de douceur et de gentillesse.

Mon ange venu du ciel pour tous nous sauver !

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mini Pouce06** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Et ses sympa de me laisser une review ! Et puis pour le fait que Sev et Harry ne s'entendent pas trop bien, bah tu vas attendre pour savoir si ils vont enfin enterrer la hache de guerre mdr ! Plus on attends et plus c'est meilleur non ? lol ! Gros bizous a toi !

**Onarluca** : Je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours là ! Tu ne m'as pas laché depuis le début et je t'en remercie ! Et je vais continuer à écrire en espérent que ça te plaise toujours ! Gros Gros BIYOOXX n'a toua !

**Lil'B** : Merci beaucoup ! Et mes problèmes commencent à se régler petit à petit ! Je te remercie encore une fois de ta sollicitude (j'en reviens pas que j'ai utilisé ce mot mdr) ! J'adore les Dray pervers et les Harry qui rougissent tout le temps je te l'accorde mdr ! Et puis moi aussi veux que le magnifique apollon Draco Malfoy me fasse des avances mais bon ! et puis pour Sev et Siri ça avance bien ! comme t'as pu le constater dans le chap que tu viens de lire ! et pour le porno dans la bibliothèque j'y avait pensé ! c'est pour ça que je faisait venir Ryry souvent dans cette fameuse salle pleine de savoir ! Mais j'hésite encore lol ! On verra ! Et puis je suis extremement contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris ! ça fait toujours plaisir lol ! Et puis Gros kisu na toua ossi ! ;)

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : Voila la suite ! Madame est servi ! lol ! Allez à la semaine prchaine ! BIZ !

**Tchaye** : Je suis contente que tu sois toujours là et que tu continues à me lire ! ça fait plaisir ! Et puis normalement les chapitres viendrons régulièrement comme avant ! lol ! BIZOUS

**Serdra** : Tiens, tu as changé de pseudo ! c'est plus cour lol ! Et puis tu as raison ! le Ryry l'est pas trop motivé pour les potion mais bon ! Il n'as jamais aimé les potions ! mdr ! 9a me fait plaisir que tu sois toujours là ! depuis le début ! lol ! Je te fais d'énorme BIYOOXX !

**Jess **: Merci pour ta review ! ça fais toujours plaisir d'en avoir !Allez gros bizoux !

**Sahada **: Oui on saura ce qu'a écrit ! Et puis merci pour les reviews ! Gros Bizoux !

* * *

**Voila le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que vous avez aimez ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**Et puis Surtout REVIEWS ! lol ! **cliquez sur le pitit boutons en bas a gauche ! SVP c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic !

Sur ce BIYOOXX à tous le monde !


	13. Je pleure pour toi

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : Voila le chapitre 13 ! J'espère que vous allez aimé ! Et surtout SVP REVIEWEZ ! Bonne lecteur à toutes et à tous !**

**

* * *

**

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 13

Je pleure pour toi

POV Harry

J'ai passé une journée comme les autres. Je me suis levé, j'ai pris ma douche, je me suis habillé et je suis descendu prendre mon petit déjeuné.

Comme tous les autres jours, je suis allé à la bibliothèque et j'ai lu des livres. Je ne voulais pas déranger Ron et Hermione, ils viennent à peine de se mettre ensemble. Alors, je passe mes journées à lire ou à parler avec Ginny.

Cependant, une chose fut différente des autres jours. Je me suis réveillé ce matin en boxeur. Pas que cela m'ais dérangé ! Mais cela ma fais me rappeler d'une chose qui s'est passé la veille.

Draco me soignant et me massant le dos. C'était trop bon et je crois bien que je gémissais. Mais je ne suis pas sure. C'est encore flou tout ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était exquis.

Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec Draco ce soir. Je sens encore ses mains et ses longs doigts agiles glisser sur ma peau. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis que je suis réveillé.

Et en plus, dès qu'on me demande si j'ai bien dormi je rougis instantanément. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler cela.

Et puis, il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de Draco. Je me suis endormi pendant qu'il me soignait. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir et surtout je l'ai même pas remercié. Et tout le monde sait qu'un Malfoy déteste être ignoré ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler !

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ! Il faut absolument que je m'excuse ce soir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bon il est 22h ! Draco ne devrait pas tarder. Je pose mon livre sur la petite table près de mon fauteuil. Je me lève et sors de la grande bibliothèque. Je passe de couloir en couloir en réfléchissant, bien sur, à ce que je dirais à Draco lorsque je le verrais.

J'arrive dans ma chambre et m'assois dans le fauteuil près de la cheminer pour attendre mon invité.

Après 30 minutes, je me dis que finalement, Draco ne viendra pas.

Je me lève donc et vais prendre ma douche. Une bonne douche bien chaude pour me relaxer.

Je fini de me doucher et me changer lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

Qui peut donc frapper à ma porte ? Ce n'est sans doute pas Draco. Il entre toujours sans frapper. Monsieur n'arrête pas de dire que c'est sa chambre et qu'il n'a pas à y frapper.

Qui cela peut-il être.

« Entrez » dis je un peu fortement pour que l'on puisse m'entendre de dehors.

La porte s'ouvre pour me laisser voir un Draco fatigué sur le pas de ma porte. Il ferme la porte doucement et se retourne vers moi. Je vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien mais je n'arrive pas a bien voir ses yeux pour pouvoir définir ce qui le tracasse.

Il s'avance vers moi et j'aperçois alors la tristesse et le désespoir qui le submerge. Son masque n'est plus et je me rends compte de toute les émotion qu'il peut ressentir en ce moment.

Je m'avance et le prend dans mes bras. Il a l'air si perdu. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse et mes bras se resserrent autour de son corps.

Je suis si bien dans ses bras. On pourrait même penser que ma place est dans ses grand bras fort et puissant.

Mais à quoi je pense moi ! Draco va mal et moi je suis heureux de me retrouver dans ses bras ! Quel égoïste je fais !

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je dégage mon visage de son torse pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux d'ordinaire froid et sans émotion, son maintenant pleine de tristesse.

Je le tire alors vers mon lit pour pouvoir nous y asseoir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco ? Dit moi ce qui ne va pas » m'entends je dire dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Je…ma mère…elle…elle est morte » dit il en détournant les yeux.

Et là, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Il vient de perdre sa mère ! Que puis je lui dire ?

Je crois que je ne peux rien dire. Je le prends juste dans mes bras. Je l'enlace fortement. Mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

Je sens des larmes qui ne demandent qu'à sortir de mes yeux. Je ressent tellement sa souffrance et sa tristesse que j'en ai mal.

« Pleure, ça te fera du bien » murmurais je près de son oreille.

« Un Malfoy ne pleure pas ! » essaye t-il de me dire durement. Mais sa voix le trahit. Sa phrase n'est pas du tout froide mais assombri.

« Alors je pleurerais pour deux » dit je sentant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Nous sommes resté comme ça pendant un long moment. Moi pleurant et lui me serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Une personne serai rentré dans la chambre, aurait tout de suite pensé que Draco me consolait. Mais en vérité, c'était le contraire. Je pense que j'ai eu le besoin de pleurer parce que Draco ne le faisait pas, ou plutôt qu'il ne pouvait pas.

J'ai pleuré pour lui, pour sa mère, pour sa souffrance. Oui, c'est cela. J'ai pleuré à la place de Draco et je pense que ça l'a soulagé parce qu'il s'est endormi sur mon épaule.

Je l'ai alors allongé dans le lit et me suis allongé tout près de lui.

Son sommeil était calme mais moi je ne l'étais pas. J'avais envi qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois que je dormais avec quelqu'un. Et jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait avec Draco Malfoy.

Son souffle était régulier.

Je me mis à le contempler. Il a la peau si blanche, sans aucune imperfection. Et son visage, si calme en ce moment. On pourrais même pensé qu'il est un ange. Sa peau, ses cheveux or, son visage si doux. Oui, on pourrait le confondre avec un ange.

Il confirme le fait qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences ! Draco Malfoy est un démon dans le corps d'un ange. Et ça, tout le monde le sait à Poudlard.

Il ne faut jamais se frotter à un Malfoy. Même si moi je le fais depuis bien des années, parfois, j'avoue qu'il me terrorisé. Mais la chose qu'il faut impérativement éviter de lui montrer est bien la peur qu'il nous inspire.

Face à lui, il ne faut montrer aucune faille, aucune hésitation, aucune peur, car il est très malin et peu se servir de vos faiblesse.

Oui, Draco Malfoy est un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. LE Serpentard par excellence. Je crois même que si Salazar Serpentard était encore vivant, il serait fier de Draco.

Mais, j'ai découvert depuis peu, que Draco Malfoy n'était pas seulement beau, fort, méchant et malin, non ! Il est aussi attentionné, doux et gentil.

Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais une part de lui est tendre. Il essaye toujours de montrer les mauvaises parts de lui, mais moi j'ai vu qui il était vraiment, et croyez moi, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier.

Tout le monde a des côtés sombre dans sa personnalité, c'est juste que lui il en a plus que les autres.

Draco, commence à bouger, il se met un peu sur le côté presque face a moi. J'ai envi qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas d'où vient se besoin. C'est bizarre. Notre relation a tellement évolué en quelques jours. Alors que cela faisait 6 ans que l'on se cherchait.

Je bouge un peu, et me rapproche de son corps et de sa chaleur.

Il dégage une aura de puissance et de réconfort. Je me sens rassuré lorsqu'il est là. J'aime le savoir près de moi.

Je ne savais pas que je ressentais cela. C'est peut être pour ça que je le cherchais toujours des yeux lorsqu'on était à l'école de magie.

Peut être que j'ai toujours regretté d'avoir rejeté son amitié lors de notre première année. Il est vrai que ce qu'il a dit sur Ron était détestable mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais accepté sa main on serait devenu tellement proche. Aussi proche que Ron et moi mais pas de la même manière.

Et cela me perturbe. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je me pose tellement de question depuis que Draco et moi sommes devenu ami. Puis je le dire ça ? Qu'on est ami ?

Je pense que oui !

Un mouvement me ramène à la réalité. Draco commence à bouger. Peut être a-t-il froid !

Je me lève et sort de la chambre. J'entre dans la chambre à côté et prends la couverture sur le lit.

Je retourne dans la chambre et recouvre Draco de la couverture. Et me rallonge près de lui.

Il tend le bras gauche vers moi et me tire tout contre lui. Si bien que je me retrouve la tête sur son torse. Il a toujours son bras gauche sur moi.

J'essaye de me dégager. Mes je n'arrive qu'à me mettre encore plus sur lui.

J'arrive enfin à me soulever à l'aide de mes bras mais son bras droit s'étend sous mon corps surélevé et son bras gauche me tire une seconde fois. Et là je peu dire que je suis pris au piège.

Je suis collé contre lui. On dirait qu'il me prend pour une peluche. Paradoxalement, cela ne me dérange pas.

J'ai la tête posée sur son torse et mon bras droit sur son ventre. Il m'enlace doucement et là je sais qu'il ne serra à rien d'essayer de se dégager cette fois ci.

Après quelques minutes, je m'endors dans un sommeil profond.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ostrum** : Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu ais aimé ! c'est sur que cela fait toujours plaisir que l'on apprécie ce que tu fais ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !Gros bizous a toi !

**Nila** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Et puis la suite la voila ! lol ! En fait normalement j'update tous les week end ! Voila Gros Kissoux !

**Onarluca** : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir une lectrice aussi assidut ! mdr ! Bon te fais pplain de gros Biyooxx ! Mouahhhhhhhh ! o

**Mimi Maxwell-Chang** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite t'a-t-elle plu ? Allez à la semaine prochaine ! Biz

**Shirna **: Rohhhhhhhhhhhh (Coco qui est aussi rouge qu'une tomate) ! Tu me fais rougir ! (Drake : on ne l'a pas remarqué !) Ta review me va droit au cœur ! C'est très gentil ! Et puis J'adore les compliments ! ptdr ! Nan sans blague ! J'aime que mon travail soit apprécié ! Et surtout qu'il est des gens qui veulent bien la lire ! En plus ta review est arrivé juste avant que je n'update ! la chance ! lol !Gros BIZOUX ! A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Sondage :**

**AH oui j'ai un petit sondage à faire ! Vous préférez que Ron et Hermione restent ensemble, qu'ils restent célibataires et bons amis ou bien qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs ? **

Voila le chapitre 13 ! J'espère que vous avez aimez ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

**Et puis Surtout REVIEWS ! C'est tous ce que je gagne pour mes chapitres ! lol ! **cliquez sur le pitit boutons en bas a gauche ! SVP c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic !

Sur ce BIYOOXX à tous le monde !


	14. Explication

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : Voila le chapitre 14 ! J'espère que vous allez aimé ! Et surtout SVP REVIEWEZ ! Bonne lecteur à toutes et à tous !**

**

* * *

**

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 14

Explication

_Fin du chapitre 11_

_Il claque violemment la porte et me regarde comme s'il allait me tuer sur place. Si ses yeux pouvait lancer des éclairs je serais déjà grillé sur place._

_En fin de compte je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Je n'ai plus du tout envi de le voir !_

_Il s'avance vers moi et s'arrête à un mètre de mon fauteuil. Ses poing son serrés ainsi que sa mâchoire. _

_Oh la la ! Il va me tuer._

_Sa mâchoire se relâche pour laisser une voix glaciale et effrayante envahir la pièce._

_« Black ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce message ? »_

_Là je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Si peut être un AU SECOUR !_

* * *

POV Sirius

Oh Merlin ! Je suis cuit ! Vite il faut que je trouve quelque chose à lui répondre.

« Euh … de quoi tu parle ? »

Alors là, bravo ! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux à lui dire ! Je suis nul ! Bon déjà il faut que je me souvienne de ce que j'ai pu lui écrire !

_Cher Severus,_

_Je sais que tout les deux on ne s'aime pas trop, mais j'aimerais que cela change. Depuis que tu ma sauvé, je me rends compte que nous sommes passé à côté de beaucoup de choses. Notre petite guerre ne sert plus à rien._

_De plus, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Cela te semble bizarre que je dise ça, mais tes petites soupes me manques ! Et ainsi que ta présence._

_Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas vivre au Manoir Black avec nous autres ? On pourra parler tranquillement du passé et enfin régler une fois pour toute nos différents._

_Et pour l'amour du ciel, reprends ta véritable apparence ! Tu n'es vraiment pas à ton avantage comme ça !_

_Il est vrai que lorsque je te voyais dans les douches tu avais de merveilleux atouts ! Tu aurais pu faire baver toutes les filles à Poudlard avec un corps tel que le tien._

_Et surtout je suis sûr que tu es une bête de sexe._

_As-tu déjà essayé avec des hommes ? Es-tu hétérosexuel, homosexuel ou bisexuel ?_

_Viens vite !_

_Ton meilleur ennemi,_

_SB_

Oh Merlin ! Je m'en souviens. Mais pourquoi j'ai écrit une telle lettre ? Je comprends que Sev sois furax !

Je n'ai même pas réfléchi à ce que j'écrivais ! J'ai mis tous ce qui me passait par la tête ! Je suis foutu !

« Black je te répète la question ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette lettre ? » me grogne t-il.

« Euh … je sais pas ? » marmonnais-je.

« Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ? » dit il en me fixant de ses yeux extrêmement profondes.

« Euh … une affirmation »

« Réponds à ma question et tu pourras peut être t'en sortir vivant ! »

Bon je crois que maintenant il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes ! Je ne suis pas un gryffondor pour rien. Du courage par Merlin !

« D'accord Sev ! Assieds toi ! » dis je calmement. J'essaye toutefois d'en donner l'illusion.

Il n'a même pas tiqué lorsque je l'ai appelé « Sev » ! Il doit vraiment être soit énervé soit confus !

Il se dirige vers le fauteuil face à moi et s'y assied fort élégamment.

« Bien ! Maintenant que je suis installé, peux tu m'expliquer à quoi tu joues encore »

« Je ne joue pas là ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors explique moi ce que tout cela signifie ? » me dit il en sortant la lettre de sa poche.

« Ma lettre est pourtant clair, ne trouves-tu pas ? » dis je insolemment.

« Black ! » cri t-il presque.

« Bon d'accord ! Soyons sérieux ! » dis je en me réinstallant confortablement dans mon fauteuil.

« Et bien j'ai longuement réfléchi à toute ces années et je me rends compte qu'il est peut être temps pour nous d'arrêter de se battre. Tout cela ne sert plus à rien ! Nous sommes des adultes ! Comportons nous en temps que tel ! Je n'ai plus du tout de haine ou de mépris envers toi depuis longtemps ! Et en plus, je te dois la vie ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment te rembourser cette dette ! » dis je en baissant les yeux.

Un long moment passe, alors que le silence se fait pesant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Severus, se décide à prendre la parole.

« Et bien je dois avouer que cette petite guerre futile me fatiguais plus qu'autre chose. J'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages. »

« Alors accepterais-tu de venir vivre ici ? » dis je avec une touche d'espoir.

Je pourrais ainsi être près de Sev et de pouvoir mieux le connaître. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer vraiment C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis juste attiré par son corps.

« Il est hors de question que je finisse mes vacances ici avec tout ces morveux qui traînent partout » me dit il hargneusement.

« Mais tu les verra pratiquement pas ! Le manoir est grand ! Tu ne les verras qu'au moment des repas ! » Insistais-je.

« Et pourquoi veux tu que je vienne habiter ici ? » me demande t-il curieusement.

« Et bien, ce serait bien que tu puisse vivre ici pour me tenir compagnie ! On pourrais discuter et comme ça on pourrais rattraper le temps perdu par nos chamailleries ! Je suis persuadé que tu es une personne très intéressante ! Et de ce fait, j'aimerais mieux te connaître »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de potions à préparer pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Et on ne peut pas dire que je suis en avance ! »

« Je suppose que c'est à cause de moi que tu a pris du retard ! Parce qu'il a fallu que tu me soigne et surveille pendant ma convalescence ! » dis je en baissant les yeux.

« Oui, il y a de ça »

« Alors, il faut vraiment que tu vienne ici ! Comme ça tu pourra faire tes potion tranquillement au sous sol. Et puis tu perdra moins de temps à faire des allez et retour de chez toi jusqu'ici pour m'examiner ! » dis je tout fier de moi.

« Il est vrai que cela me fera perdre moins de temps ! » dit il intéressé.

« Oui ! En plus je pourrais t'aider ! » dis je tout content.

« J'en doute fortement ! Tu n'es pas encore rétabli et les effluves des potions pourraient être extrêmement nocif pour toi ! »

« C'est vrai ! Mais tu sera là au cas ou donc c'est bon ! Alors que penses tu de ma proposition ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Il y certes des avantages mais aussi des inconvénient ! » dit il pensivement.

« En plus, tu sera déjà sur place pour les réunion de l'ordre ! Tu ne sera donc pas très loin de tes potions ! Et puis le sous sol est gigantesque ! tu auras incontestablement toute la place que tu souhaites ! Alors qu'en dis tu ? »

« Il me semble que tu souhaites vraiment que je vienne vivre ici ! Mais bon, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas encore un piège car tu t'en mordrais les doigts ! » me dit il en plissant les yeux soupçonneux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Dumbledore m'a expliqué que pour m'avoir sauvé il fallait une très grande puissance magique et que rares sont ceux qui en possédait autant. C'est pourquoi Voldemort te voulais dans ses rangs. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi, tu ne nous as pas fais plus de mal lorsqu'on t'embêtais à Poudlard ? »

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis puissant, mais lorsque j'étais jeune, je ne contrôlais pas bien cette puissance qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Et lorsqu'elle sortait, je ne pouvais plus la contrôler. Dumbledore m'a alors demander de la garder caché pour éviter que tout ne dégénère. »

« Oh ! Alors c'est pour ça que tu préférais les potions ? Parce que ta puissance n'avait aucune importance dans cette matière et que, donc, tu pouvais t'y mettre à fond sans avoir à te contrôler ? »

Un petit sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que je ne le pensais ! Bien, il faut que je rentre chez moi pour finir la potion que j'étais en train de préparer avant de recevoir ta lettre. » me dit il en se levant. »

« Ah oui, fini ta potion et prépare tes affaires ! Pendant ce temps je préparerais ta chambre ainsi que le sous sol ! » dis je avec un grand sourire.

Un petit soupire se fit entendre et il marcha vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit lorsque je me souvins qu'il fallait que je lui parle de son apparence.

« Ah oui, au fait, on a pas fini notre conversation ! J'ai encore deux ou trois petites choses à te demander encore ! Mais cela attendra ce soir ! »

Severus passa la porte et la referma.

Voila, on a discuté comme deux adulte et il ne m'a même pas tué pour ce que je lui ai demandé dans ma lettre.

C'est bizarre en temps normal il m'aurait tué pour lui avoir demandé des choses aussi personnelles que préférences sexuelles.

Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai pu osé lui demander une telle chose.

Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas tuer car il ne voulait pas qu'on aborde le deuxième sujet important de ma lettre, à savoir, le fait qu'il s'enlaidisse.

Bon il est temps que je me lève et que je lui prépare sa chambre ainsi que la salle qui va lui servir de laboratoire.

« Doty ! Doty ! » Appelais je.

Un pop se fit entendre et un elfe de maison apparut dans la chambre. Doty est mon nouvel elfe de maison. Je ne pouvais pas grader celui qui m'a trahit, et on peut dire aussi, dans un sens, tué !

Après moult révérence, Doty relève les yeux vers moi.

« Que peux faire Doty pour Monsieur Black Monsieur ? »

« Et bien j'aimerais que tu prépares une chambre pour Severus Snape »

« Près de la chambre de Monsieur Black Monsieur ? »

Ah non ! Si je le mettais près de la mienne, il croisera forcément les Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione. Non c'est pas bon ! Mais je ne vais quand même pas le mettre dans une autre aile du Manoir, il sera trop loin de ma chambre !

Ah mais oui ! Je me souviens qu'il comporte des passages secrets dans le manoir. Je m'amusais à les trouver quand j'étais jeune !

Bon alors il faut que je me souvienne des chambres dans lesquels je m'amusais à aller à travers mes passages.

S'ayait ! Je sais ! La chambre bleu nuit dans l'aile Ouest serait parfaite pour lui.

« Non Doty ! Ce sera la chambre Bleu nuit de l'aile Ouest. Celle qui est près de celle de Draco. »

« Bien Monsieur Black ! Je la prépare tout de suite Monsieur Black ! »

« Ah oui et demande à Libsy de préparer le sous sol pour en faire un laboratoire de potion. »

« Bien Monsieur, tout de suite Monsieur ! »

Elle s'inclina une dernière fois et s'en fut avec un pop sonore.

Bien, bien, bien ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire en attendant l'arrivé de Severus.

Il est quelle heure ? Je me tourne pour voir mon réveil. Celui-ci m'indique qu'il est 16h.

Que puis je faire ? Ah je vais voir mon cher filleul ! J'aimerais savoir si ça le choquerait si je lui disais que je suis bi.

Et oui, il faut que je pense à l'éventualité qu'il me rejette à cette nouvelle et c'est bien la dernière des choses au monde que je souhaiterais.

Et puis, il vaut mieux que je lui pose la question maintenant, car ne se voilons pas la face, je suis attiré par Severus ! Donc je suis aussi attiré par les garçons.

Il faut que j'en parle à Harry !

Je sort de ma chambre et me met à la recherche de mon filleul. Je le cherche partout mais je ne le trouve pas ! Il doit être à la bibliothèque.

En temps normal il serait avec Ron, en train de faire des bêtises, pendant qu'Hermione étudierait à la bibliothèque et que Ginny lirait des bouquins.

Mais maintenant, que nos deux tourtereaux sont ensemble, il me semble qu'Harry se retrouve de plus en plus souvent à la bibliothèque et qu'Hermione a lâché ses livres pour Ron.

Ginny est partit pour une semaine chez une amie, donc Harry doit être seul. Enfin je l'espère.

J'arrive dans la bibliothèque et voit Harry lire confortablement assis dans un fauteuil. Bon allez c'est le moment.

Je referme la porte et vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil perpendiculaire au sien.

« Harry ! Puis je te parler ou préfèrerais tu que l'on se parle plus tard ? »

« Oh non Sirius, je lisait juste un livre pour faire passer le temps ! De quoi veux tu me parler ? » me dit il en souriant.

« Euh … c'est-à-dire que … En fait … » marmonnais je.

« Sirius tu peux tout me dire ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« En fait c'est une question que j'ai envi de te poser ! »

« Et bien vas y je t'écoute ! »

« Allez je me lance ! Et bien imaginons que je soit attiré par un homme, comment le prendrais tu ? »

« Tu es attiré par un homme ? » me demande t-il avec des yeux rond.

« J'ai dit imaginons ! »

« Et bien, je te demanderais qui c'est » me répond il avec un sourire.

« Tu ne sera pas choqué ? »

« Et bien disons que cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça ! Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, du moment qu'il puisse te rendre heureux. Tu mérites d'avoir une personne aimante et qui t'aimes près de toi. Après tout ce que tu a vécu, tu a quand même le droit de 'être heureux ! »

« Merci Harry ! Ce que tu me dit me soulage ! J'avais peur que tu n'acceptes pas cela ! »

« Je croyais que l'on devait imaginé ! » me dit il espièglement.

« Et bien en fait non, c'est vrai. Un homme m'attire mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer ou pas. Mais il est indéniable qu'il m'attire ! ça c'est clair ! »

« Et je le connais ? »

« Je ne peux rien te dire Harry ! »

Je me lève du fauteuil.

« Je te remercie Harry ! Tu sais que je t'aime Harry ? »

Il se lève à son tour et m'enlace doucement.

« Evidement ! Et toi sais tu à quel point je t'aime ? »

Nous nous enlaçons pendant un bon moment. Puis je le relâche.

« Bon allez ! On est des Homme par Merlin ! »

« Oui, ça c'est sûr ! » dit il en rigolant.

J'aime l'entendre rire ! Il a subit tant de chose. Son rire pure et innocent m'émeut toujours.

« Allez ! Je vais y aller ! J'ai encore des choses à faire. Bonne fin d'après midi ! » lui dis je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il rit encore plus. Il adore lorsque je fais ça.

Je sors de la bibliothèque et remonte à l'étage.

« A nous deux Severus ! »

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca** : Oh oui ! Tu es toujours la ! Ma super lectrice de la mort qui tue ! mdr ! Je te fais d'énormes bisous ! .)

**Mimi Maxwell-Chang** : Ah mais non ! Je n'ai rien oublié c'était fais exprès ! mdr ! Et puis moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir une photo de Dray et Ryry ! Trop mignon ! Allez gros kissoux

**Ostrum** : Ok c'est noté ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais mais déjà je sais qu'il n'y aura pas que du rose dans leur couple ! Enfin comme ddans tout les couples quoi ! lol ! Allez Bisous

**Rubymoon316 **: Merci pour ta reveuw ! J'espère que tu a tout aussi bien aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous

**Serdra **: Oui c'est vrai, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le fait qui commence à se faire suffisamment confiance pour parler de ce qui leur font souffrir et surtout de montrer leur faiblesse. Et tu m'as dit que tu aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur Draco ? C'est-à-dire ? Sur quel sujet ? Au niveau de sa vie, sur ses sentiment ? Allez je te fais de gros Biyooxx !

**Jessy **: Et bien tu saura si Draco fait demblant de dormir ou non dans le chapitre 16 je pense ! Il faut dire que c'est un très bon acteur ! lol ! Mais sait on jamais, il est peut être innocent sur ce coup là ! Et puis il vrai que j'ai moi aussi bien aimé le fait de voir Drake un peu plus humain, moins impassible. Il est fort mentalement mais il est vrai que de temps en temps il faut que certaines choses sorte ! lol ! C'est humain ! Allez gros bizoux !

**Hannange **: Alors aimes tu la suite ? Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup le couple Sevy/Siry alors j'ai pas trop envi de leur faire du mal ! Ils ont assez souffert comme ça mais bon Il ne peut pas ne rien leur arriver non plus lol ! Oui, le couple qui va le plus morfler, je pense que, ce sera Draco et Harry. Bah oui, ils sont jeunes et vigoureux, ils s'en sortirons ! Bon allez Biyous

**Tchaye **: Bon allez je suis de bonne humeur ! Je veux bien te paronner ! Non je rigole ! Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner ! Ce n'est pas grave si de temps en temps tu ne review pas ! Ce n'est pas une obligation ! Le plus important c'est que tu continue à me lire et que si tu as des truc à dire, ou pas lol, et bien tu le fais c'est tout ! Sinon bah pour Harry et Draco ça avance mais bon j'ai peur que l'on voit que ça avance trop vite ! Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? Et puis c'est pareil pour Sev et Siry ! Peut être devrais je ralentir le truc nan ? Enfin bref voila koi ! Allez gros bisous à toi qui est toujours là ! Mouah xxx

**Selna** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Et puis j'avais peur justement qu'il est trop de description et que cela ennui ! Mais puisque tu dis que c'est bon alors je suis rassuré ;) ! Allez te fais de gros bizooxx !

* * *

**Bon, il parait que l'on a plus le droit de donner des RAR dans les chapitre. Mais il y a aussi la rumeur qui dit qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire des chapitres avec que des RAR. Donc moi je vais croire la deuxième et continuer a répondre à mes lecteurs à la fin de mes chapitres. On verra bien ce que ça donne ! Vivons dangereusement ! PTDR ! **

* * *

Voila le chapitre 14 ! Et oui ! On revoit enfin Sev et Siri !

Ah oui c'est vrai je vais peut être updater mes chapitre toutes les 2 semaines parce que la j'ai des partiel et des dossier à rendre dans tous les sens ! Et je refuse de suspendre ma fic donc faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps les chapitres ! Mais il est vrai que si je peu updater avant 2 semaine je le ferais !

Pour le fait de savoir si Ron et Hermione vont rester ensemble je pense que la réponse est oui ! Enfin normalement ! Sauf si un des deux m'énerve laors ça pourrais allez très mal ! lol

Sur ce BIYOOXX à tous le monde !

**Et puis Surtout REVIEWS ! C'est tous ce que je gagne pour mes chapitres ! lol ! **cliquez sur le pitit boutons en bas a gauche ! SVP c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic !


	15. Le secret de Snape

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

**Petite note de l'auteur : **

**Voila le chapitre enfin le chapitre 15 ! Il s'est fait attendre celui la ! Bien je vous dois des explications ! Disons que 4 mois de disparition ne passe pas inaperçus ! Si ? J'espère bien que non lol ! Donc en fait j'ai changé de formation et je fais une réorientation en BTS donc j'ai du changer d'établissement au milieu de l'année. Les cours sont plus soutenus car nous devons rattraper les étudiant qui ont commencé leur années en septembre. Donc je n'avais vraiment pas le temps a écrire. Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je n'ai pas voulu attendre de corriger ce chapitre avant de le poster. Je vous ai déjà assez fait attendre ! Et comme je n'ai pas de beta lecteur ou lectrice, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mes fautes d'orthographe ou autres. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 15

Le secret de Snape

_Nous nous enlaçons pendant un bon moment. Puis je le relâche._

_« Bon allez ! On est des Homme par Merlin ! »_

_« Oui, ça c'est sûr ! » dit il en rigolant._

_J'aime l'entendre rire ! Il a subit tant de chose. Son rire pure et innocent m'émeut toujours._

_« Allez ! Je vais y aller ! J'ai encore des choses à faire. Bonne fin d'après midi ! » lui dis je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_Il rit encore plus. Il adore lorsque je fais ça._

_Je sors de la bibliothèque et remonte à l'étage._

_« A nous deux Severus ! »_

POV Severus

Je viens de sortir de la chambre de Black. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il mijote mais pour une fois j'ai bien envi de le croire lorsqu'il me dit que ce n'est pas un piège.

Je pense pouvoir survivre à cette épreuve. Je ne suis pas à cela près. Bon allez ! Il me reste trop de chose à préparer !

Je suis enfin chez moi. Une petite maison reculée dans la campagne. J'aime cette maison. Elle me procure tellement de tranquillité et de calme.

Je suis bien content que mère n'en ai jamais parlé a mon ivrogne de père !

Je me souviens du jour où elle m'en avait parlé ! C'était juste avant de mourir. Elle m'avait fait un de ses merveilleux sourires. Un de ceux que je n'avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle ne réservait qu'à moi.

Elle m'avait chuchoté tout bas, à l'oreille, l'endroit et le mot de passe qui pouvait ouvrir son coffre caché dans le double fond de sa malle. Elle y cachait ses documents les plus précieux ainsi que des photos d'elle et d'un homme.

Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse avec cet homme. Je savais pertinemment que Père et Mère ne c'étaient pas mariés par amour.

Mais cet homme sur les photos m'intriguait car je lui ressemblais tellement. Une frappante ressemblance. Ma véritable apparence caché sous les très hideux que je faisait apparaître sur mon corps.

J'ai alors compris pourquoi dès l'âge de 10 ans, Mère me demandait de changer mon apparence pour que je ressemble plus à mon soi-disant Père.

Cet homme sur les photos, était mon véritable Père, et Mère a eut peur que l'homme qui croit être mon père ne le sache.

Je me suis demandé où était alors mon véritable Père. Que faisait il.

J'ai lu les lettres que contenait le coffret. Ces lettres étaient des lettres d'amour de ma mère et cet homme. Des lettres pleines de sentiments, de passion.

Cet homme s'appelait Ian Jones

Il est mort lorsque j'ai eut 1 an. Je n'ai jamais sut pourquoi et comment.

Je crois que le jour où Père a tué ma mère, il a su pour moi. Cependant, il ne m'a jamais rien dit a propos de cela.

Ce jour là, j'ai haït mon père à un tel point que je me suis mis à mettre au point un plan pour le tuer sans me faire attraper.

Mon plan était parfait. Le crime parfait. Mais trop long à mettre en œuvre et c'est cela qui m'a empêché de pouvoir tuer ce charognard de mes propres mains.

Père faisait parti des mangemorts à la solde du Seigneur Noir. J'ai alors automatiquement été propulsé serviteur du Lord Noir. Mais j'était insignifiant pour lui comme l'était Père. Et cela m'allait très bien. Cette position m'indifférait. Seul ma vengeance comptait à mes yeux.

Je devais tuer l'homme qui m'avait pris la femme qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Je me fichait de quel coté j'était du moment que je pouvait atteindre mon but.

Jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore me contactât. Il me dit qu'il savait tout à propos de ma mère et de mon vrai père. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'ai été mangemort à cause de ce ver de terre à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbre.

Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire. Allait-il me dénoncer ? Allait-il envoyer des aurors à ma poursuite ou bien directement m'enfermer à Azkaban ?

Rien de tout cela. Nous parlâmes un très long moment sur mon avenir et ce que je voulais faire. Puis il ma dit qu'il souhaitais que je puisse vivre en faisant mes propre choix et non suivre le courant.

Il est alors partit, me laissant là, à réfléchir sur ma vie, mon futur.

Je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé. Mon seul but étant de me venger. Alors dans ma tête, je peaufinais un nouveau plan. Un plan qui pouvait me faire me venger de mon soit disant père et en même temps de pouvoir vivre en me disant que mère aurait préféré que je travail pour le côté du bien.

Elle a toujours voulu qu'avec mon intelligence et ma force, j'aide les gens et non que je les détruise.

L'image de ma mère me venait souvent en tête. Alors, après 1 semaine de réflexion, mon plan était fin près.

J'ai alors envoyé une lettre a Dumbledore pour lui dire que j'avais enfin choisi mon camp.

Il m'avait dit alors de passer le voir à Poudlard le soir même.

Lorsque je fus dans son bureau, il m'accueillit avec le sourire. Je lui ais raconté toute mon histoire et mon plan de vengeance tomber à l'eau. Mes je ne lui ais jamais dit qu'un autre plan avait déjà germé dans mon esprit.

Ce soir là, j'avais changé de camp.

Il me demanda si j'allais regretter mon choix. Et je lui avais répondu que non.

Alors il a décidé de me faire intégrer l'ordre du phénix et de ce fait, que je puisse être protéger contre mon « maître ». Mais j'ai refusé. Je devais servir à quelque chose dans cette guerre.

Mère aurait aimée que j'aide plutôt que je reste cacher comme un lâche à ne rien faire.

J'ai alors proposer d'être un espion pour le compte de l'ordre. Dumbledore a fermement refusé au départ.

Je lui ais donc exposé l'avantage que je pouvais apporter en étant un espion.

Je n'étais pas encore bien placé dans la hiérarchie que constituait le cercle de mangemort. Mais je savais que si je montrais mes talents en potions et ma puissance, le Lord Noir serait intéressé par moi. Et petit à petit je deviendrais plus proche de lui et alors pouvoir avoir des information plus fiable à fournir à l'ordre.

Après une très longue argumentation, Dumbledore accepta mon offre.

A partir de ce moment là, Dumbledore m'enseigna l'occlumencie, car tout le monde savait que le Voldemort était un redoutable Légilimens.

Au départ, je ne risquais rien car j'étais insignifiant aux yeux de Voldemort. Il avait fouillé mon esprit que pour savoir si j'était un espion ou pas.

Si je devais m'approcher plus près de lui, il est vrai qu'il vérifierait régulièrement ma loyauté envers lui.

Je suis alors devenu ce que je suis maintenant.

Quand je repense à ma vie, je ne vois que des ombres et les ténèbres.

Bon allez, je vais commencer à faire mes malles. J'ai assez perdu de temps à ressasser le passé.

J'ai fini de ranger mes affaires. Il ne me reste plus qu'à finir ma potion.

Après plus de 2 heures de travail, ma potion est fin prête. Je la mes dans des flacons et les ranges sur les étagères.

Je me demande si j'ai bien fais d'accepter l'offre de ce clébard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je lui fais confiance et pourquoi je ne suis plus agressif envers lui.

Cela a commencé a partir du moment ou je l'ai cru mort. Ça ma fait un tel choque.

Je crois savoir ce que c'est mais je ne suis pas encore près a l'accepter. Alors je vais fort comme d'habitude et ignorer.

Je prends mes affaires et transplane devant le manoir. Je sonne et un elfe de maison vient m'ouvrir.

Il me laisse entrer et me débarrasse de mes affaires.

« Dit a Sirius Black que je suis arrivé »

« Tout de suite Monsieur ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Black descend des escaliers un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il me demande de le suivre.

Nous traversons divers couloirs et escaliers.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une très belle porte en bois. Il l'ouvre et je peux alors y découvrir une magnifique chambre.

Il y a un grand lit a baldaquin à droite. Les tentures du lit ainsi que les drap sont de couleur vert foncé tirant sur le noir. Une armoire est placé au à droite dans le coin du fond. Un bureau est placé en face de la porte, contre le mure pour pouvoir être éclairé par la lumière du jour.

La pièce est agrémentée de diverses tapisseries et tableaux de lieux reculés et verdoyants. On ressent le calme et la sérénité devant de tels paysages.

« Alors ta chambre te plaît ? » me demande t-il.

« Oui beaucoup ! »

« Alors je vais te laissés ranger tes affaires et te reposer. Je viendrais te chercher dans une heure pour le dîné. »

« Bien ! Je te remercie ! »

Il me fait un sourire et s'en va en refermant doucement la porte.

Et bien ! Ça commence bien pour l'instant ! Nous nous comportons comme des personnes civilisées.

Bon je vais commencer à ranger mes affaires.

Ah mes malles sont là ! L'elfe de maison a dû les monter tout à l'heure.

Après 20 minutes, j'ai enfin terminé mon rangement. Un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus.

Je m'allonge tranquillement sur le lit et ferme les paupières. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à m'emmener.

oOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

oOo

On frappe à la porte. Mais je n'ai pas envi de répondre ni de bouger. Alors j'attends que la personne se lasse et s'en aille.

Mais elle reste la et continue de frapper doucement.

Je ne dis toujours rien. Je n'ai pas envi de parler pour l'instant. J'ai plutôt envi d'être tranquille.

Cependant, ce visiteur non désiré, ouvre la porte doucement et pénètre dans la chambre plongée dans une semi obscurité.

Et la je sais que c'est Black qui vient d'entrer. Je ne saurais dire comment je le sais. Mais c'est juste que je le sente. Depuis un certain moment, je sens quand Black est dans les parages.

Il avance dans la pièce et je ne bouge toujours pas. Les yeux clos.

Je me demande si il va me faire encore un sale coup. Je reste donc sur mes gardes. De toute façon je n'ai plus à me cacher. Il sait que je suis plus fort que lui, alors je ne pense pas qui voudra s'attaquer à moi.

Il s'est arrêté près de mon lit et je ne l'entends plus bougé. Il ne fait plus aucun bruit. Juste sa respiration trahit sa présence.

Quelques minutes passent et il ne bouge toujours pas. Toujours ce silence.

Je sens qu'il s'approche. Il se penche vers moi. Quelques cheveux me caresse le visage. Et je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je crois savoir ce qu'il va faire mais je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter.

Il s'est arrêté tout près de ma bouche. Il n'ose pas franchir les quelques millimètres qui me séparent de lui.

Après quelques instants, ces lèvres effleurent à peine les miennes. Mais je sens pourtant nettement la douceur et la texture veloutée de celles-ci.

Ce n'est qu'un effleurement et il se retire.

C'était si doux et si court. Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de réagir.

J'ouvre alors mes yeux et plonge instantanément mes prunelles dans ces lac que son les yeux de Black.

Lorsqu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de faire, il se relève brutalement et se retourne pour fuir. Mais je lui attrape le bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner.

Je le tire si fort qu'il tombe sur le lit, ou plutôt sur mois. Je suis alors assit dans le lit avec un homme très confus dans les bras.

Il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Et moi je me dis qu'il est peut être temps que j'accepte ce que je refusais de voir. Mon attirance pour ce foutu clébard.

Des lors que nos lèvres ce sont touchées, je ne pouvais plus nier cette attirance. Elle m'a sauté à la figure si brutalement que je n'ai pu l'éviter ou la nier.

Je lui relevai le menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Et l'envi de l'embrasser me pris si violemment que je n'ai pu faire autrement que de satisfaire cette pulsion.

Mes lèvres ce sont alors approchées lentement des siennes et elles ce sont de nouveau rencontrées.

Oh Merlin ces lèvres sont si douces et soyeuses !

Ce baiser était si doux qu'il me fit perdre la tête. Je passais alors la main derrière sa nuque afin de pouvoir mieux le goûter. Je lui suçotais alors la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche me laissant une entré.

Je n'ai pas perdu de temps et ma langue s'infiltra dans cet antre chaud et humide. Ma langue rencontrais sa consoeur et un bal tendre fougueux se déroula, nous laissant pantelant après quelques minutes d'apnées dont nous avons du mettre fin.

Nous nous sommes regardés les yeux dans les yeux pendants un moment.

Et j'ai pu lire dans ses prunelles du désir mais aussi de l'espoir. Je lui fis alors un sourire pour le rassurer et il me répondit de la même manière.

Son sourire s'estompa pour laisser place à sa belle voix.

« Severus il faut qu'on parle »

A SUIVRE …

* * *

.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Serdra **: wah ! ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? J'espère que tu aimes toujours. Enfin bref ! Pour les questions que tu te poses, les réponse arriverons au fur et a mesure des chapitre. Mais je pense que tu auras quelque réponse déjà au chapitre prochain ! lol ;) ! Bon allez je te fais de gros bisous et a la prochaine !

**Mili-Black **: Et bien pour le petit Ryry et Dray il faudra attendre le chap suivant pour savoir. En fait je voulais alterner l'histoire entre sirius et Severus avec celle de Dray et Harry. Mais je me suis dis que ce serait bien si j'avançais avec les plus vieux mdr et puis après les plus jeunes. Enfin voila comment je voyais les choses. J'était parti sur ma lancée quoi mdr ! Bon allez bizous ! et j'espère que tu me lira encore !

**Onarluca** : Merci ! ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours là au rendez vous ! Je te fais d'énormes bisous ! et a la prochaine !

**Tchaye **: En espérant que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic ! En tout cas ça avance bien avec Sev et Siry ! Au tour des 2 autres maintenant ! mdr ! On va voir comment tout cela va évoluer. Ce chapitre était nettement moins drole que le précédent. Il fallais que je montre quand même le passé de Sevy pour que l'on puisse le comprendre et pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire. J'espère que ce n'atait pas trop barbant lol ! En tout j'espère que tu me lira toujours ! Gros Kisu !

**Amy Keira** : le voila enfin le chapitre 15 mdr. En tous cas, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop de travaux scolaires en ce moment ! Et moi en ce moment c'est la misère ! Je suis débordé ! Mais je trouvais que ma si longue absence était quand même abuser als je prends sur mes heure de sommeil ! lol ! Que ne ferais je pas pour vous cher lecteur et lectrice mdr ! En tout cas jte souhaite bon courage pour tes études ! Allez il ne reste plus que quelques mois avant les vac ! Allez Biz !

**Shirna **: Le chapitre est enfin la ! lol ! L'attente a été longue et j'espère qu'il vaudra le coup ! lol ! M'enfin ! en tout cas ce que tu me di me réconforte et me donne du courage ! lol ! Toutes les reviews que je reçois est une inestimable récompense pour moi ! et ca me donne du cœur a l'ouvrage ! Je tiens le coup grâce à vous ;) ! J'ai approfondis la relation Sev/Siri, Bientôt au tour des 2 autres tourtereaux. Lol . Allez jte fais palin de gros calinoux ! Kisu !

**Mimi Maxwell-Chang** : Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Tout vas bien juste mes études qui me prennent tout mon temps ! Et oui je c'est pas gérer mon temps mdr ! Dsl pr l'attente ! En tout cas ca avance doucement mais surement ! lol ! Allez gros kissoux

**Sahada** : Je suis bien contente que tu aimes mais pitits couples ! Ca fait plaisir ! lol ! en tout cas j'espere que tu aime toujours mon histoire ! Bon allez gros Bisous !

**Lils** : Oui c'était très convainquant pour que je reprenne lol . En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne pense pas arrêter ma fic en plein milieu comme ça. Il faudrait qu'il m'arrive quelque chose d'énorme pour ça et encore ! mdr ! M'enfin ! Je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme de parution d'avant mais je ne te garantie rien lol ! on verra en fonction de mes possibilités !

* * *

.

**Voila ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ! Disons que je n'avais pas trop le temps. **

**Et puis je m'excuse pour les fautes mais comme je n'ai pas de beta lecteur, et qu'il est 2h30 du matin et que j'ai cours demain je n'ai pas trop envi de me corriger. Et puis j'ai pas envi de vous faire attendre plus alors j'ai posté mon chapitre quand même. **

**Bon voila ! Je vais allez dodoter un peu quand même ! **

**Ah oui au fait ! **

**REVIEW PLIZZZZZZZZZZZZ ! lol**


	16. Malfoy

**Auteur: **Cococinelle

**Genre: **slash, romance, enfin bref des chose quoi ! lol ! Donc homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche aucune rémunération, et de toute façon même si je pouvais, personne ne me donnerait d'argent pour ça ! Voila je croit que c'est tout !

**Couples **: Harry/Draco et sans doute d'autres mais ça par contre vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant ;) !

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur : **

**Voila enfin le chapitre 16. Il s'est fait désiré celui-la. En tout cas, je remercie beaucoup ma bêta lectrice Saelya. Et oui j'en ai une maintenant lol. Alors je pense qu'il n'y aura plus ou presque plus de faute niark ! En fin bref je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre. Mais le principal, c'est qu'il est là maintenant !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Je dédicacece chapitre à ma nouvelle bêta lectrice Saelya. Gros bizooxx na toua !**

**

* * *

**

**Mon Ange Gardien**

Chapitre 16

Malfoy

POV Draco

Je me sens bien. J'ai eu un sommeil sans rêve. Cela m'a bien reposé.

Petit à petit, je me réveille et mes souvenirs reviennent par la même occasion. Une sensation m'envahit alors. Un poids que j'avais oublié depuis quelques temps se manifeste. Ce poids que j'avais l'habitude de sentir et de subir à longueur de journée.

Il se pose sur mes épaules et m'écrase. Il me comprime le torse si bien que j'ai du mal à respirer parfois.

De même que maintenant, je me sens oppressé. Cette douleur est peut être revenue du fait de la mort de Mère.

Mère n'était pas un modèle de mère aimante, mais elle était la mienne et elle m'aimait à sa façon. Je le sais. Elle ne me le disait jamais, mais je pouvais sentir dans ses actes la tendresse qu'elle avait moi.

Elle n'a jamais été affective, ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais je savais qu'elle m'aimait, de même que mon père.

Ce poids est toujours là. Mais curieusement, je ne me sens pas si mal que ça. Triste et déprimé, certes, mais pas si mal. Une douce chaleur se dégage de mon torse. Je me sens bien.

Cependant, quelque chose me chatouille le cou. Je décide alors d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir quel insecte ose perturber mon repos.

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Je ne vois qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs en désordre. Cette tête est posée sur mon torse.

Je me rappelle alors ma soirée. Cette soirée où j'étais effondré.

Oh Merlin ! Harry m'a vu si faible !

Il va me prendre pour un faible. Moi qui veux lui prouver que je pouvais le protéger de tout. Qu'il peut compter sur moi maintenant que nous sommes devenus amis.

Que va-t-il penser de moi ?

Sa tête se met à bouger. Et son visage se frotte adorablement sur ma poitrine. Sa main qui était posée sur ma hanche glisse pour se poser sur mon pectoral droit.

Quand je le vois si vulnérable et si adorable, cela me donne envie de sourire bêtement.

Il faudrait peut être que j'y aille. Même si je n'en ai pas très envie, je dois l'avouer. Mais le devoir m'appelle.

Je me demande comment je vais partir sans, toutefois, le réveiller.

Bon essayons de nous dégager du beau au bois dormant sans trop bouger. Très facile à dire et très difficile à faire.

Alors tout d'abord, retirer sa main droite de mon torse. Puis essayer de glisser le plus doucement possible sans le réveiller. Ce serait un sacrilège de réveiller un tel ange.

Je suis à moitié dégagé ! J'y suis presque ! Encore un petit effort !

Ah merde ! Il se remet à bouger ! Et voila ! Il s'est remis sur moi ! C'est à croire qu'il le fait exprès ma parole !

Oula ! Sa main droite glisse sous mon pull. Oh Merlin ! Elle glisse sur ma peau, de mon ventre à mon pectoral droit. Mais il adore mettre sa main là ou quoi ?

Son pouce caresse distraitement mon téton ce qui fait trembler tout mon corps. Je suis tout à fait réveillé maintenant.

Et pas que moi ! Toutes les parcelles de mon corps le sont ou presque, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et j'espère qu'une de ces parcelles en particulier ne se réveillera pas, sinon je suis mal moi.

Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Père doit être libre à présent. Et Voldemort voudra sans doute nous voir tout les deux.

Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de réveiller mon ange. Et puis je pourrais lui dire au revoir et ne pas partir comme un voleur. C'est ce que j'avais fait la dernière fois et je m'en suis un peu voulu.

Bon allez ! C'est parti pour un réveil en douceur.

« Harry ! Réveille toi ! » murmurais-je près de son oreille

Aucun son ne me répondit.

« Harry ! Mon ange réveille toi ! » dis-je plus fort

Mais toujours rien.

« Harry ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! » dis en le secouant un peu

Mais un simple petit grognement me répondit sans pour autant qu'il fasse mine de se réveiller. C'est qu'il a le sommeil lourd mon petit griffi !

Bon allez ! Aux grand maux les grands remèdes.

Je l'enlace et le retourne pour inverser les positions. Je suis maintenant au dessus de lui et le secoue bien gentiment.

« Allez Harry lève toi ! »

Mais seule sa main se lève pour me repousser.

« Mais enfin Ron ! Laisse moi dormir ! Va voir Hermione ! » Me dit-il un peu grognon.

Ça me fait sourire de le voir comme ça. Alors comme ça mon petit Harry n'est pas du matin !

« Harry ! Ce n'est pas Ron mais c'est un vilain mangemort qui va te manger tout cru ! » lui murmurais je à l'oreille.

Tout à coup, il ouvre les yeux et se met en position assise manquant de me percuter la tête avec la sienne.

Heureusement que mes réflexes sont toujours opérationnels.

« Draco ? »

« Oui c'est moi ! Le seul, l'unique ! » dis je sarcastiquement.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là si tôt le matin ? » me demande t-il

« Et bien je te rappelle que j'ai dormi ici ! »

« Oh »

Une rougeur prend forme au niveau de ses pommettes. Il est à croquer ainsi.

« Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne journée avant de partir. » lui dis je en me retirant de sur lui.

« Ah… euh… d'accord… bah… bonne journée à toi alors » me dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Il a l'air gêné. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Il a les mains jointes sur son bas ventre.

Oh ! Je vois quelle est la nature de son problème. Mon petit ange a une petite érection matinale. Il est trop mignon.

En bon serpentard que je suis, je vais le taquiner un peu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? Ça ne va pas. » lui dis avec un rictus qu'il doit bien connaître.

« Heu… rien du tout ! » me dit il en rougissant encore plus si c'était possible.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. » me dit-il en se tordant les doigts

Il est trop mignon, je ne peux plus résister et m'avance vers lui. Il lève la tête et me regarde enfin dans les yeux. Je le prends dans mes bras et le sers tellement fort que je dois même lui faire mal. Mais il ne dit rien.

Je le sens qui bouge un peu contre moi. Je sais qu'il a peur que je sente son érection contre ma cuisse. Et effectivement je la sens parfaitement.

Je pose ma joue sur le haut de son crâne et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai plus envie de le taquiner. J'essaye de prendre autant de force que je peux. En sortant de cette chambre, il faudra que je remette mon masque.

Je devrais jouer les espions sans me faire griller et surtout trouver cette vermine qui a piégé Mère.

Ses bras se lèvent et je pense qu'il va me repousser. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il passe ses bras autour de mes hanches et me sert aussi fort qu'il le peut.

Il me réconforte et je me sens bien. Grâce à lui, je vais pouvoir continuer comme si de rien n'était. Il faudra que je fasse le deuil de Mère assez rapidement, mais avec Harry près de moi, je pense que se sera possible.

« Merci » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la tête.

« Euh…de rien ! » bégaie t-il.

Je quitte ses bras et sort de la chambre.

Je souffle un bon coup et remet mon masque de froideur en place. Je sort de Poudlard et transplane devant la propriété Malfoy.

J'entre enfin dans le Manoir et m'aperçois que Père est déjà là. Je le sens comme lui doit me sentir. C'est un lien que nous avons.

Je m'avance vers le salon et le vois assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

Je remarque que Père a considérablement maigri et qu'il n'est plus tout à fait comme avant. Son visage est d'une pâleur presque maladive. Et ses yeux qui était si durs et d'un bleu glacé ne sont plus les mêmes. Il a des cernes qui prouvent qu'il ne dormait pas bien comme je m'en doutait.

Ses yeux sont dans le vague en ce moment comme si était ailleurs.

« Bonjour fils ! Assied toi » me dit-il.

« Bonjour Père ! Comment allez-vous ? » demandais-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil face à lui.

« Vivant » me dit-il doucement.

Je vois bien que mon père n'est plus le même.

« Draco, j'ai appris que t'as mère est morte. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » me demande t-il

« Père, Mère a été piégé ! Elle a été accusé d'avoir trahit le "maître". Mais c'est faux ! »

« En es-tu sûr mon fils ? »

« Oui Père ! J'en suis sûr ! », je réponds avec force.

« Alors cela veut dire que quelqu'un essaye de discréditer le nom des Malfoy auprès du "maître" ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas faire ! Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas avoir ni abuser. Un Malfoy ne laisse personne l'attaquer sans lui rendre au centuple ce qu'on lui a fait ! »

« Oui Père ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco ! Maintenant que je suis revenu, je vais tout reprendre en main ! »

Je ne réponds rien, mais je voudrais qu'il me laisse me venger du meurtrier de Mère. Père doit l'avoir sentit car il me dit :

« Fils, tu aura droit toi aussi à ta part dans cette vengeance. Tu pourra alors faire le deuil de ta mère. Maintenant, viens avec moi. »

Il se lève et m'emmène dans son bureau. Je le suis en me demandant ce qu'il me veut.

Nous sommes enfin dans son bureau et il me demande ma baguette. Je la lui donne sans me poser de question. Je suis assez perplexe sur ce qu'il va faire.

Il lève la baguette, et fais des mouvements compliqués avec celle-ci en psalmodiant des sortilèges que je ne connais pas.

Il me rend alors ma baguette que je range dans ma robe.

« Voila, j'ai insonorisé et sécurisé le bureau, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer certaines choses. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler.

Il se dirige vers le petit meuble où il range ses alcools. Mais au lieu de tourner la poignée afin d'ouvrir le battant de bois, il tire sur cette même poignée et tourne trois fois.

Un petit renfoncement dans le mur apparaît alors au dessus du meuble de bois. Il s'entaille le doigt avec un pique à glace et pose son doit dans cette petite alcôve.

Un pan du mur se met à coulisser pour laisser voir une baguette posée sur un coussin en velours rouge.

Il se saisit de sa baguette et referme cette cache que je ne connaissais pas. Puis il se sert un verre de whisky.

« Un verre Draco ? » me demande t-il

« Non merci Père. » répondis-je

Il se sert de son verre et vient s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Je m'assois face à lui me demandant ce qu'il va me dire.

« Fils, est tu un traître ? » me demande t-il calmement sans hausser la voix

« Bien sûr que non Père » lui répondis-je

« Fils es-tu un espion » continue t-il toujours aussi calme

« Oui Père comme vous devez le savoir. Je travail pour les intérêt de notre nom Père. Comme vous me l'avez appris. »

« Effectivement, un Malfoy dois agir dans ses propres intérêts. Mais pour quel camp espionnes-tu Draco ? »

Je crois que Père se doute de ma trahison. Il est peut être temps que je lui dise la vérité. Je me suis fais démasquer. Je ne sais même pas comment. Je pensais pouvoir continuer encore un peu, mais apparemment cela ne m'est plus possible.

J'ai peur de sa réaction. Je ne veux pas voir de la déception dans ses yeux.

« Je travaille pour mon propre intérêt »

« Et dans quel camp se trouve ton intérêt ? » me demande t-il toujours aussi calmement.

« Dans le camp de Dumbledore, Père » dis-je en détournant les yeux.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je vois mon père exprimer ses émotions, à travers les traits de son visage. Je peux y voir de la lassitude et de la fatigue. Il soupire et me dit :

« Fils ! Cet intérêt vaut-il le coup que tu risques autant ? »

« Oui Père, ça vaut le coup que je risque ma vie »

« Et bien continue explique moi ! »

Alors je me mets à tout lui expliquer depuis le début. Il m'écoute sans changer son expression de profonde lassitude.

« Voila, c'est tout » dis-je en baissant mon regard face à mon père comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Et bien mon fils ! Tu n'as pas fais les choses à moitié. Mais je dois avouer que je t'envie. Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour ni même de sentiment aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Alors je ne peux te comprendre sur ce sujet. » me dit il.

« Père, n'êtes vous pas fâché ou en colère contre moi ? N'allez vous pas me renier ? Ou alors me tuer ? » lui demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Père se met à rire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. Peut être qu'en fin de compte, ce petit séjour à Azkaban lui a été bénéfique.

« Non mon fils, je ne ferais rien de tout ça. Et pour te dire la vérité, il est peut être temps pour les Malfoy de changer de camp ! » me dit-il avec cette lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? » lui demandais-je incrédule.

« Draco, tu es mon fils et je suis fier de toi. Un Malfoy ne sert personne sauf ses intérêts et je vois que tu as bien suivis cette règle. Même si je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu as choisis Potter. Il y a bien mieux en ce monde que ce jeune petit chétif ! »

« Ce jeune chétif vous as envoyé à Azkaban ! Et je n'ai pas choisi. C'est arrivé, c'est tout ! Cependant Père, je ne vous comprend pas »

« Draco, vois-tu, j'ai été proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je me demande si finalement, Harry ne vaincra pas avec la chance qu'il a. Penses-tu qu'il réussira ? »

« Je le protègerais quoi qu'il arrive. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Et il vaincra ! »

« Et bien mon fils, je vois que ton amour est fort mais fais attention il pourrait t'aveugler »

« Et vous père, où est votre intérêt à changer de camp ? »

« Je te l'ai dis ! Harry risque de vaincre le « maître », et alors je ne voudrais pas être du mauvais côté. Et puis je ne voudrais pas me battre contre mon propre fils. J'ai déjà perdu ta mère, je ne voudrais pas te perdre toi aussi. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je n'aimais pas ta mère de cette façon mais au fil des années nous en sommes arrivés à une certaine complicité. Elle a été tout comme moi victime d'un mariage arrangé par nos parents. »

La vision que j'avais faite de mon père s'effondre au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

« Tu sais Draco, Azkaban m'a fait réaliser un bon nombre de choses et je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être choisi le mauvais chemin. »

« Alors Père, qu'allons nous faire ? » lui demandais-je.

Un sourire narquois et calculateur que je connais très bien apparaît sur le coin des lèvres de mon père. Cela veut dire qu'il y a déjà réfléchi et qu'il a un plan en tête.

« Et bien mon fils, il est temps pour nous, Malefoy, de passer à l'action » me dit-il, les yeux brûlant de détermination.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir tes reviews ! Enfin bref désolé encore une fois pour l'attente ! Bizzzzz

**Serdra **: Oui, Sevy est très renfermé et garde tous pour lui. En tout cas, Sirius va devoir persévérer pour percer sa carapace. Mais j'ai confiance ! Sirius y arrivera, il n'est pas gryffondor pour rien ! Sur ce je te dis à la prochaine, je ne sais pas quand ! Bizzz

**Polarisn7 **: C'est clair que ça met trop la rage mais bon c'est la vie ! En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Sahada** :Merci pour ta reviews ! Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci et à bientôt ! Bizzz

**Tchaye **: Oui en effet, je prends de plus en plus de temps pour poster mes chapitres. J'essaye de m'organiser comme je peux mais disons que l'organisation ne fait pas partis de mes qualités. Allez je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine, qui espérons le, ne sera pas dans trop longtemps ;) ! Kiss

**Mili-Black **: Oui il est vrai que j'ai laissé Ryry et Drake un peu de côté mais c'etait pour appofondir la relation de Sirius et Sevy ! M'enfin Drake est de retour ainsi que Harry, même si on ne la pas beaucoup vu. Allez Bizou et a bientôt j'espère.

**Moji** : Oui je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Sirius soit mort alors le seul moyen d'apaiser mon âme est de le faire revivre mdr ! En tous cas, Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que tu continura à me lire même si je prend 3 plomb pour les poster. J'arrive pas à faire plus vite. Mais je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes post comme au début ! Allez je t'embrasse et te dis à la prochaine !

**Lils** : et oui t'es coup de pieds aux fesses me font réagir lol ! En tout cas on va bientôt revoir notre couple favori ne t'inquiète pas ! En tout cas je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes update mais je ne fgaranti rien ! allez Bizooooxx à la prochaine !

**Namyothis** : Je suis contente que ça t'ais plus. La seule récompense que j'ai en écrivant c'est de vous faire plaisir lorsque vous me lisez. Alors je suis très contente ! En tout cas j'espère que continuras à me lire ! Kiss

**Lium** : Et voila la suite ! Qui s'est fait attendre je sais lol ! Mais il est là ! C'est déjà ca ! Et j'espère à bientôt !

**

* * *

**

**Voila ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ! Disons que je n'avais pas trop le temps. **

**Je m'excuse pour la très très longue attente.**

**Et surtout :**

**REVIEW PLIZZZZZZZZZZZZ ! lol**


End file.
